


The Deal

by Amberwinters



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 71,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberwinters/pseuds/Amberwinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fic where Adam Lambert has unfairly earned a bad reputation in the LA music and theater scene but is lucky enough to be cast in a cabaret showcase that is co–produced by mega star Kris Allen.  Only there is a catch…a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adam did not want to take a job as a singer waiter but he was running out of options. His agent had dropped him after he failed to even make it to a second audition in the last six months. His agent knew he wasn’t going to do any better in the future since he was blacklisted after a very unpleasant scandal. It happened while he was touring with the play Wicked. He had fallen in love with the leading man and thought he was in the romance of a lifetime. Unfortunately, the man had been hiding the fact that he was married with children. Adam learned this little detail when his wife made a scene during a show and accused him of seducing her husband and trying to make leave his family. Worse, her husband claimed that Adam had not only seduced him but had threatened to break up his family unless their affair continued. Everyone assumed the worst and soon the stories had spun out to the point that the name Adam Lambert was associated with gay men that preyed on innocent married men.

Adam was devastated that someone he had genuinely loved had betrayed him. Worse than just lying, he had also thrown Adam under the bus. As a result, the play’s producers told him they were cutting down on the cast which basically meant he was fired. Adam was heartbroken, bitter and unemployed. After a couple of months wallowing in self-pity, he auditioned for several roles only to learn he had been blacklisted. Adam began drinking more and partying to stave off the depression resulting from his fucked up career. His agent dropping him was just icing on the cake.

His ex-boyfriend slash best friend, Brad finally intervened, “Babe, you are getting more pathetic by the day and I think the booze is making you gain weight.”

“Fuck you, Brad. I am gaining weight because I can’t afford my gym membership anymore.”

Brad laughed, “Please bitch, you went like once a month. Look, I know your life sucks and everyone thinks your trash but you need to get a hold on yourself. A little birdie told me you are starting to live up to your reputation and going with some pretty pathetic men. Beer goggles is one thing but I heard you went with Bret Preeny and that is just wrong on so many levels. Does he even have teeth?”

Adam didn’t say anything. Brad came over and hugged him, “Adam, I hate seeing you like this and I hate the thought of you being homeless so I have some great news.”

Adam just waited knowing Brad’s good news usually only involved Brad. Brad smiled, “I started seeing this amazing guy who thinks I am incredibly talented and wants to help me produce another internet show. Anyway, he also is involved in a side business with a famous musician. I mean the musician is lame but who cares. He is directing a cabaret type show that features acoustic performers. They are looking for amazing singers and I told him I had a friend that was perfect. Of course he told me he couldn’t imagine anyone was better than me but acoustic ain’t really my thing so I am giving the audition to you.”

Adam looked up, “What is the point of me auditioning? Once they find out my past I won’t be given the job. I am tired of getting shot down. If that singing waiter thing doesn’t work out I think I am going to go into retail.”

Brad rolled his eyes, “Look, this guy is from Arkansas and so is the musician so they don’t know a thing about this town. The musician is actually Kris Allen.”

Kris Allen! Adam had lusted after the man while he was on American Idol. Brad had made fun of him because he was so…plaid. Adam tried to play it cool, “Kris Allen? Isn’t he busy making millions off his platinum albums? Why is he even in LA?”

“Babe, I am not the head of the Kris Allen fan club. I have no fucking idea. The point is you have an audition in two days and you better get your ass in gear. I swear I am going to kick your pathetic ass if you don’t give it your all.”

Even though Adam knew he didn’t stand a chance, he practiced some songs and got his friend Monte to agree to play guitar for his audition. Even though it was a long shot, he might get to meet Kris Allen which would make it worth it. Adam hoped his reputation didn’t precede him or it might scare Kris Allen since he was married and straight.

Adam went to the audition and hoped for the best. He waited about six hours until he could perform. There were about two thousand musicians vying for a few spots in the show. Adam had a feeling he was not the right sort of musician for the gig. Most of them were soft rock almost country performers. Adam decided to do Gnarls Buckley’s Crazy. He was nervous and noticed Kris Allen was sitting with a few people judging the auditions. He looked young and cute in a baseball cap.

Brad had been vague on the audition but based on his impression of Kris Allen, Adam had toned down his looks. He limited it to black jeans, a rock t-shirt and a little eyeliner from the night before. He finished the song. One of the guys asked him why he quit theater.

“I want to pursue my own music.”

“You realize you will be doing mostly covers in this show.”

“Yeah, but can’t I put my own spin on them?”

“Yes and no. Anyway, if you make the first cut we will call you. Thanks number 534.”

Adam looked over at Kris Allen who was just fiddling around with his iphone and walked off. He went home knowing he didn’t make the cut and sad he didn’t even get to really meet Kris Allen.

*~*

Kris Allen loved being a rockstar and was having a blast making music. He was selling millions of records and had amazing fans. He had won American Idol five years ago and his career had taken off. He was married to his childhood sweetheart and living the dream. The only problem was the dream was much better than the reality. He wasn’t inspired to write new music and knew deep down inside his marriage was a sham. He loved his wife but he wasn’t passionate about her. To be fair, it wasn’t because his wife wasn’t attractive but more that he wasn’t all that attracted.

Throughout his life Kris had an inkling he might be bisexual. Having grown up in the conservative South with a fairly religious family he had never explored that side of himself. Instead, he went the easy route of dating women and marrying the first one that like him back. Recently, he had become increasingly curious about the other sex. During his last tour, he was brazen enough to go to a gay bar which almost cost him his career. He quickly learned that as a famous rockstar, he couldn’t subtly walk on the wild side.

That night he dared to try, he had kissed a guy that twittered the whole incident which was picked up by the tabloids. Kris vehemently denied the whole incident and called the guy a liar. Katy believed Kris’ whole hearted denial because she wasn’t about to ruin her picture perfect marriage. However, Katy did warn him if he ever cheated she would take him to the cleaners which meant deep down she probably had an inkling it was true. Kris quickly suppressed his curiosity and continued to play the role of the sweet, innocent, married man.

In order to starve off the boredom of his existence, Kris decided to invest in a live show in Hollywood. It was a dinner club/theater that featured acoustic performers. Each performer would perform four or five songs and the audience would select their favorite for an encore performance. It was a take on reality competitions which included some scripted drama between the performers and audience interactions. It was his guitarist Cale’s brain child and Kris liked the idea of having something to do that was still musical but not in the industry.

Kris watched the auditions and was impressed with the quality of performers. However, after five hours of acoustic music everyone looked and sounded the same until HE performed. Kris’ attention was caught when a tall, raven haired man took the stage. He was dressed down but he Kris could see his shirt was glittery and he had the remnants of eyeliner. More importantly he had gorgeous blue eyes and appeared very charismatic.

Kris pretended to be bored but couldn’t completely contain his reaction when the man sang. He had the voice of an angel and could hit notes Kris never even dreamed of trying to sing. The man was incredibly talented. Kris looked at Cale, “He definitely needs to make it to the second round.”

“Yeah he can sing but I am not sure he will be such a good fit. However, you can relax because apparently he is a friend of Jesse’s so we need to pass him to the next round. I think he might be Jesse’s current lover.”

Cale never got his stories straight so Kris ignored his pang of jealousy. Besides, Kris did not need to take unnecessary risks at this point. Still, he couldn’t help staring at the guy and wondering whether or not he was really gay and if he was sleeping with the director, Jesse.

At the end of the day, they called out 25 names for people to return the next day. Kris had to do a charity event so he couldn’t participate in the next round. Cale called him and said they had narrowed it down to 15 and they would look at resumes, conduct background checks before deciding on the final 10. Since Kris had invested most of the money he would get the final say.

Kris tried to be discreet but had to ask, “Did Jesse’s friend make it?”

“Yeah, he made the 15 but I get the feeling he is hiding something. I doubt he’ll make the final lineup.”

Kris decided he wanted to interview the 15 performers before they eliminated anyone. Cale thought it was a weird request and a waste of time but he agreed. Kris hated to admit to himself the truth which was he wanted to learn more about the raven haired beauty and this might be his only chance.

A day later Kris was given files on each of the performers so he could know what to ask in his interviews. He took them home and immediately found the one he was most curious about. _Adam Lambert/em >. He read the resume and then looked through the background checks. It appeared the man was quite a player and had a thing for married men. He had been fired from his last gig for sleeping with the lead who was married with small children. Jesse was dating his ex-boyfriend so had the scoop. Apparently, Adam Lambert was a slut and willing to sleep with people to get breaks. Even Jesse recommended he not be among the final ten._

Although this should have been a red flag, instead it intrigued Kris even more. Kris looked at his picture and wondered how much was true. The guy looked sweet and innocent but there was a bit of a devil’s spark in his eyes. Kris was really looking forward to his interview with the infamous Adam Lambert.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam went to the Sing Along restaurant and felt about two feet tall when they said they were looking for experienced waiters. It seemed he was completely unemployable in any pathetic job. Luckily, his Dad had a good job and was willing to supplement his income a bit longer. However, Adam felt bad and knew he might need to consider moving to a new town for a fresh start. Hopefully, his reputation did not make it to Broadway.

Adam was completely floored when he got a call from Brad’s new boyfriend asking him to come in for a second audition. He practiced a couple more songs and then went down for another audition. Unfortunately, Monte was out of town so he had to go himself. He arrived and was greeted by Jesse and the other man that had been in the first audition. After a few minutes it was apparent Kris Allen was not coming to this round of auditions. Adam could tell the second guy, Cale was not a big fan, “Adam, you have a good voice what is the real reason you didn’t stay in theater?”

Adam wanted to be honest but he also didn’t want to shoot himself in the foot. “I wasn’t really getting the roles I wanted and it just didn’t seem to be happening.”

“You think this is going to open doors? To be honest, I am not sure how well we will do.”

“I like taking risks.”

Cale and Jesse conferred quietly and then Jesse spoke, “How well do you know Brad?”

Adam wasn’t sure what Brad had told him, “Pretty well. We have been friends for a few years now. We used to be roommates.”

Jesse looked at him oddly, “How long did you live with him.”

“About a year or so. You are dating him, right?”

“I am his boyfriend. I am always happy to meet his friends. I was just curious why I hadn’t met you until now.”

“I have been really busy the last few months.” Yeah, busy being depressed and drunk! Adam really hoped he was giving the right answers because this was the last thing standing between him and a life as in retail.

Cale spoke up, “OK, Adam, we’ll be in touch. As you know we only have ten spots so if another offer comes your way you might want to jump at it.”

Adam nodded knowing no other offer was coming. He went home feeling depressed again. He decided to go out to a club and let loose for a night. His friend Nina wanted to go to a trendy dance club because she had a crush on the bartender. Adam preferred more alternative places but agreed anyway. Maybe he’d just make out with a chick and avoid the whole one night stand drama.

They arrived at the club and were given access to the VIP lounge. Nina was happy since her cute bartender was working in that area. Adam sat at the bar and looked around. There were several famous people in the room to include Kris Allen. He was sitting with a pretty blond girl and two other couples. Adam was pretty sure the girl was his wife. Adam began drinking vodka martinis and the bartender kept them coming.

After an hour Adam was fairly drunk. He kept looking over at Kris Allen’s table and couldn’t help noticing how bored Kris looked. As he was staring most of the time, he eventually caught Kris’ eye. Kris looked over at him and then immediately looked away. Adam wondered if Kris already knew he didn’t get the job.

Feeling further dejected, Adam was more than happy to entertain the advances of the cougar sitting next to him. Although he was totally gay, Adam didn’t mind kissing girls. He decided to just make out with the woman to pass the time. The woman became a bit aggressive and wanted Adam to take her home. Adam tried to let her down easy but the woman was not getting it. Still, pretty buzzed Adam decided his best recourse was to just pick up someone else while the woman went to the bathroom.

After another hour and Adam plying water and booze into the woman, she went to the ladies room. Adam immediately went over to an obviously gay man at the other end of the bar. The guy was totally not his type but it was better than a relentless cougar. Knowing he was pressed for time, he pulled out all the stops and was kissing the guy within two minutes. In the corner of his eye he saw the woman return and then walk out after seeing him making out with a man.

Adam gently pulled away from the guy and said he needed to go back to his friend. The guy smiled, “Why don’t you tell your friend goodbye and come home with me. I’d like to show you a real good time.”

Adam was drunk but not that drunk. “Actually, I can’t do that. I promised I’d keep her company and make sure she gets home ok. Maybe you can give me your number and I’ll call you.”

The guy hesitated but then nodded and took out his phone, “Give me your number and I’ll call you so we have each other’s information.”

That was the last thing Adam wanted to do so he shook his head, “My phone is broken, maybe you can just right it down.”

The guy was searching around for a pen and then to Adam’s horror turned to Kris Allen’s table which was behind them. Adam watched as the guy spoke to the blonde and pointed to Adam. Kris Allen looked over at Adam with what seemed to be disgust. Adam wondered if Kris was homophobic or if it was the fact that the guy he was picking up was only a six out of ten.

The guy came back with a Disney pen and wrote down his number. Feeling annoyed at the situation, Adam just took the paper and said goodnight to the guy. He went back over to Nina and tried to keep a low profile. A few minutes later, Adam saw his friend Leo come in and quickly went over happy to see a familiar face. They hugged and sat down at a booth to catch up. Leo was one of the nicest guys Adam knew and could make anyone smile.

They gossiped like thirteen year old girls and laughed about some mutual friends. Leo was also very flirty but harmless. Adam always enjoyed the mutual attraction but knew neither one of them would cross the line. They were just too good of friends and neither one was very successful at relationships so they never bothered to pursue more.

Adam caught Kris Allen watching him and having sobered up worried that Kris might be getting the wrong idea. He told Leo about the audition and his concern. Leo laughed and told Adam if the guy was going to be that judgmental than he should be glad if he lost the job. Not quite agreeing with Leo’s read on the situation, Adam just nodded and tried to put it out of his mind. Leo suggested Adam go over to say hello but Adam was still buzzing slightly and not in the mood for awkward scenes.

Adam saw Kris get up to go to the bathroom and used that opportunity to just say hello. He waited outside the men’s room and intercepted Kris as he was leaving, “Hi, Mr. Allen I am Adam Lambert, I auditioned for your show.”

Kris seemed to hesitate and looked at Adam like he was crazy. Adam began to feel stupid but then Kris smiled, “Right, you sang Crazy. Did they set up your interview with me?”

It was Adam’s turn to look bewildered, “What interview?”

“Oh, maybe they didn’t call you yet but I am going to personally interview the final 15 before we lock in the performers. It will probably be next week since the week after I have to go to New York. You seem to be quite popular with the ladies…and men.”

Adam wasn’t sure if it was an accusation but he was so happy about making it to the third round he just smiled, “I guess but I am not a switch hitter, I only consider the men.”

Kris smiled back, “Are you any good?”

Adam was glad he wasn’t taking a sip of his drink because he would have spit it out, “I have been told I am a very generous lover and they often come back.”

Kris looked over by his table and then stiffened, “Well, Mr. Lambert, I look forward to our meeting. It should be…interesting. Don’t break too many hearts.”

Kris walked away and Adam watched him go back to his table. Kris kissed the blonde before settling into his seat. Adam let out the breath he was holding and went back by Nina, “Kris Allen is hot.”

“Kris Allen is married and you cannot afford to get caught with another married man. Seriously, Adam if you got caught with a sweet innocent boy like Kris Allen, I think you would get stoned by a bunch of thirteen year old girls. Don’t even think about it.”

“Give me a break. First of all, the guy is totally straight. Second, I would never knowingly go with a married man. I am just stating a fact and voicing a completely innocent crush. Relax, nothing would ever happen with him in this universe. Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, let me just say goodbye to Ted.”

Adam went home and saw a message on his answering machine. It was from Cale saying he had an interview with Kris Allen at 10 am on Monday.

*~*

Cale setup the interviews for Sunday and Monday. Kris was going out of town the rest of the week so that was his only free time. Cale insisted on being there for the interviews but said his wife had a doctor’s appointment at 10 am on Monday but Jesse could sit in on that one. Kris made sure the woman they hired to assist them with administrative support slotted Adam Lambert in for 10 am on Monday.

Hoping Cale didn’t notice was definitely a bridge too far. Cale became very agitated, “Kris, I think you should reschedule this Lambert guy. I’ve heard too many things about him and I don’t trust him.”

“You already showed me the file. Look what he does in his personal life shouldn’t have any bearing on the show.”

“Since he tends to shit where he sleeps, it does. Kris, don’t take this the wrong way but do you really want to risk having a guy known for sleeping with married men in your show? You had one near scandal already. Think about Katy.”

Kris hesitated, “It is just an interview. Besides, I weathered that scandal just fine. Katy and I have never been better.”

Cale just shook his head, “Just make sure you have Jesse in there.”

“Of course.” Kris smiled knowing he wasn’t even going to tell Jesse since he wanted to talk to Adam alone.

That night, Katy wanted to go to some fashionable nightclub to further her Hollywood contacts. Katy wanted to be an actress and was having a hard time getting any work. They were going to meet another two couples that had “connections” in the movie industry. Kris agreed hoping to keep Katy happy and secretly hoping she would become busy with work.

They went to a trendy nightclub that was packed. Luckily they went in the VIP lounge so he had to deal with a lower volume of assholes. Within an hour he was ready to stab himself in the eye with a cocktail toothpick just to break up the monotony. Kris tried not to fidget and just looked around. HE was there. Kris almost took a double take when he saw Adam Lambert sitting at the bar talking to some older lady. Kris watched as the woman threw herself at him. Adam seemed to respond and he wondered if he was bisexual or just looking for a meal ticket. Maybe Adam Lambert was a high class whore too. Kris continued to watch Adam make out with the woman and then saw the woman leave. Adam quickly shift gears to a new prey. Within minutes, Adam and the not too attractive man were getting it on by the bar. Adam looked like someone that enjoyed sex and had fairly low standards.

Kris was still watching when he felt Katy poke him, “Kris, Michael asked you a question.” In a lower voice and meaner tone she whispered, “Stop ignoring my friends and being rude.”

Kris rejoined the conversation and had to stop watching Adam. Finally after another painful hour he decided to hide in the bathroom. Kris made his way hoping to see Adam but had no luck. After putzing around in the bathroom as much as possible, he left only to bump into Adam Lambert.

The guy was even more beautiful than Kris remembered. He was wearing skin tight clothes and had makeup that made his eyes pop. Kris’ breath was taken away and he just stared until he realized Adam’s lips had been moving. Kris focused on conversing with him although not really thinking before speaking. Kris caught Katy’s eye and knew she was noticing Adam. Shit. Kris hated to be rude but a scene was the last thing he needed. Kris quickly said goodbye and returned to the table.

Katy looked at him, “Who was that freak talking to you?”

“Oh, he is one of the guys that auditioned for our show. He was probably hoping to get an in.”

“Yeah, you can say that. He looks gay, probably not what you want in your show.”

“Katy, I cannot discriminate on hiring someone because of their sexual orientation, that is illegal and wrong. Besides, I only get a one third vote.” That wasn’t exactly true but Katy had never seen the business plan. Kris just launched into a new topic and hoped Katy would forget the whole incident. After about another half hour of engaging in boring conversation with Katy’s friends, Kris chanced a look at Adam and was disappointed to see he was gone. Kris wondered who Adam ended up taking home. Kris was happy when they left and went straight to bed once he got home.

The next day Katy insisted they go to church early since Kris had interviews starting at noon. Kris dutifully went and then headed to the club to look at the files of the people he would be interviewing. Kris found himself drawn back to Adam’s file. Kris had an hour before the first one showed so he called his friend Allison. They had both been on American Idol five years ago. Since then Kris’ career had taken off like a rocket while Allison’s career remained steady with her own niche. Allison had opened for Kris on the last few tours. They had been best friends since idol and he could tell her anything. Katy was ok with it since Allison had come out and was in a relationship with her guitarist, Tracy.

“Hey Kris, how is the album coming along?”

“Pretty good. We are taking our time with this one. Cale’s wife won’t let him tour until she delivers her baby and it sleeps through the night. Besides, we are also opening an interactive dinner/theater show that is based on American Idol. So we need to get that off the ground.”

“Sounds like you are able to stay busy and avoid your boring home life. How is Katy?”

“Good. She is still trying to land a movie role. We went out last night to a dance club with some of her friends.”

“Ooh your favorite. What’s really going on?”

“I need you to tell me I am crazy. You know I have been wondering about some things…and there is this guy.”

“Hallelujah, you are finally going to acknowledge your sexuality.”

“I am considering testing the waters. The thing is I don’t want to throw away my marriage if I am not really gay or don’t like being with a man.”

“That’s why you need to have a fling. I know you hate the idea of cheating but like you said why end a marriage for nothing.”

“Exactly. Well, there is this guy that auditioned that is really beautiful. He seems to be a real player and he goes for married men. I think he might even be looking for a sugar mama or sugar daddy.”

“Are you sure he is gay?”

“Positive I saw him go with at least two men last night and there are rumors he has had plenty of affairs with married men.”

“Perfect. If you make him a boytoy make sure he is monogamous. No sense paying for something you never get to use.”

Kris cringed at the vulgarity of the situation being described in plain terms but also thought that was a great point. “Well, he is blacklisted in theater and seems unable to find work. Is it sleazy for me to try and make a deal? I was thinking of offering him a spot on the show in return for him being…available.”

“Well, it could be construed as sexual harassment. Offer him a little money too and make sure he knows it is a choice. Couldn’t you just hire him and then have an affair for free.”

“No, I don’t want any emotional involvement or lead anyone on. I want this to be strictly business. I just don’t know any other sluts and I can’t risk using an escort service.” Also, Kris really wanted Adam. “So you don’t think it is crazy?”

“Of course it is but so is pretending you aren’t gay and staying with a woman you don’t really love. Good luck.”

Kris wasn’t sure his plan was right but he was too curious not to try. He was secretly hoping he would discover he wasn’t gay and he could continue leading the life he was expected to live. Well, even if he was gay he might be able to just keep a boytoy on the side and that would be enough. His plan would ensure that nobody got hurt. He was rich enough to spurge on Adam without Katy noticing. He could just claim he was putting it in the club. Hopefully, Adam Lambert was not only a slut but smart enough to know a good deal when he sees it.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam spent all of Sunday getting over his hangover and preparing for his interview. He had no idea what Kris Allen could possibly want to interview him about so he focused mostly on his attire. After tossing and turning all night, Adam woke up at six in the morning on Monday. Since he had so much time, he did his hair in a pompadour and did his nails in metallic black. He had chosen a dark suit in case there were other conservative people in the interview. Adam arrived at the theater an hour early and just waited outside until 9:45. He went in and a nice middle aged woman greeted him, “Mr. Allen just ran out for a cup of coffee, he’ll be back in time for your interview.”

“Do you know who all is in the interview?”

“Mr. Mills had to go to the doctor so I think it will just be Mr. Allen.”

Adam was glad it would be one on one since Cale did not seem to like him. Kris Allen came in wearing a sweatshirt and jeans and carrying a cup of coffee. He smiled at Adam, “Do you have a prom after this?”

Adam laughed, “I figured it would be better to over dress than under dress. I have never interviewed for a theater show before so I assumed it was like a job.”

“Well, I am not in “theater” do probably the whole interview thing is a faux paus. Well, come into my office so we can get started.”

Adam followed Kris into the office and sat down in one of two chairs in front of a large desk. Kris sat down behind the desk and placed a file in front of himself, “So Adam, why should I pick you for my show?”

Adam smiled since it was a fairly easy question, “I am a good singer, I am reliable and I will work really hard. Also, I have over ten years of stage experience.”

Kris seemed to just be staring at him which was making Adam nervous. Kris seemed to realize it was his turn, “OK, what have you been doing lately. Your resume ends with Wicked and that was over six months ago.”

“I have been going on lots of auditions but nothing really fit.”

“If you don’t get this job what will you do?”

“Honestly, I will probably either move to New York or go in a different direction.”

Adam had a feeling Kris knew his past and decided to go on the offensive, “Mr. Allen, while I was on tour with Wicked I became involved in a bad relationship that resulted in me getting blacklisted in most circles. I haven’t worked since.”

“Yes, you have a very bad reputation and most people probably think you bring too much behind the scenes drama to the job. You had a similar situation with The Zodiac and also in the Ten Commandments.”

Adam became defensive, “No I didn’t. In the Zodiac, I was dating the director and we had a mutually bad break up he wasn’t married. In the Ten Commandments, they just didn’t like me because I was too flamboyant.”

“Regardless, at the end of the day it affected your work and that is why no one will hire you. However, I think you are an amazing singer and if you could keep the drama at bay, you would be a star. I think I might have a solution.”

Adam knew there was little chance of him getting the role. He was angry that Kris just assumed all the rumors were fact. “Really, what is your brilliant solution?”

“If you managed to get this job and not screw up, you’d probably not be blacklisted anymore. The problem is both of my colleagues have decided you were not worth the trouble and chose other singers.”

“That is not a solution but another problem.”

“Lucky for you, my vote counts more than theirs. I am willing to overturn their decision if you agree to a side deal.”

“I’m listening.” Adam had no idea what Kris Allen would negotiate but he was desperate.

“You do not date or sleep with anyone for the next six months. You aren’t dating anyone are you?”

“No, I am not involved with anyone special. Wait, you expect me to be totally celibate for six months!”

Kris shifted and then looked at Adam, “Not totally. I want you to be with me.”

Adam wasn’t sure he heard Kris correctly. Maybe it was the Southern drawl but Adam thought he had said me, “Excuse me.”

Kris was blushing a bit, “I want to try being with a man and I need to do it discreetly.”

Adam was in shock, “So wait, if I don’t have sex with you, I don’t get to be in the play?”

“No, I told you they already voted you out of the play. I am willing to overturn it if you are with me. Wait, I am also willing to pay you extra.”

Adam was insulted but also confused, “You are a good looking guy and a rock star to boot, I am sure there are plenty of pretty boys willing to service you. Why even bother with this proposal?”

“I can’t risk the scandal. Besides, I am not paying you for sex. I am paying you to keep your mouth shut and not get emotionally involved.”

“What made you think I would accept this deal?”

“Honestly, your reputation and the behavior I saw at the club on Saturday. Think about itand I will call you tomorrow for an answer. Don’t tell anyone about this conversation or I will make sure you are blacklisted in the music industry too.”

Adam did not like being threatened, “Will you blacklist if I turn you down too?”

“No, if you turn me down I will wish you the best of luck and move on.”

 _Fair enough._ “How much are you willing to pay me?”

“I’ll give you a grand a month.”

Adam thought about the five thousand he owed his father and his three thousand dollar credit card balance. “Is that negotiable?”

Kris smiled, “We’ll talk more tomorrow.”

Cale Mills came into the office, “How is everything going?”

Kris smiled, “We just finished up unless you have anything specific you wanted to ask Adam.”

Cale shook his head, “No, we have two more interviews today and the next one his here.”

Adam stood up, “In that case, gentlemen, I’ll just be on my way. Thank you, Mr. Allen, this has been a very informative meeting.”

*~*

Kris watched Adam walk out and let out a deep breath. Cale looked suspicious, “Where is Jesse? I told you not to meet with him alone.”

“I am a grown man, Cale. I can handle a simple interview.”

“He has a bad reputation and I don’t want him trying to take advantage of you. Besides, there were better singers than him that have no drama.”

Kris was pretty sure Adam was going to take the deal especially, when he wanted to negotiate a price. Kris’ instincts had been right that Adam was for sale, “There are not better singers and I think he will draw people in.”

“You are really considering hiring him? Jesse also mentioned he might be a drunk too.”

More and more Kris justified in his mind making his offer to Adam. It was obvious the man was probably a fuckup and this was his only shot. Kris’ mama always said “where there is smoke there is fire.” Kris and Cale finished the other interviews and said he would make his decision on Wednesday.

Kris went to the studio the next day and then called Adam in the evening, “Adam, it’s Kris Allen, have you decided?”

“Hi Kris, what exactly do I need to do?”

Kris became suspicious, “Are you recoding this or something?”

“No, I just want to make sure I understand because I am not really into S&M.”

Kris tried not to laugh, “You need to be a good sport and a willing lover. However, I don’t have whipping fetishes or want to pee on you.”

Kris heard Adam laugh and it sounded amazing. “What about threesomes? I don’t want to be pimped out either.”

“The whole reason I even made this offer is because I can’t find a lover due to the threat of the scandal. Believe me, there won’t be anyone additional. But remember, you also won’t be having any side affairs. I am paying you to be available and to be with me when I want.”

Kris heard silence on the line and then Adam finally spoke, “What is the real catch?”

“I will be a paying client so you need to not get emotionally involved and always put me first. I don’t want to deal with moods or drama. If you tell anyone or try to blackmail me, I will make sure you never break into the music industry. Now, I need an answer.”

Kris waited with bated breath for Adam to answer. The more Kris had thought about having Adam at his beck and call the more he wanted it.

“I want two thousand a month.”

“Done, but you better be very congenial for that price and monogamous. If you cheat, the deal is off and I will find a reason to throw you off the show.”

“I was planning to take a break from men anyway. So I am in the show?”

“Absolutely, congratulations. Aside from being beautiful, I do think you are a talented performer. I really hope our deal helps us both. I’ll be in touch.”

Kris hung up and called Cale and told him the 10 he chose which included Adam. Cale wasn’t happy but accepted the decision and told him rehearsals would start two weeks because they had to finish up remodeling the theater. Kris was scheduled to fly out Saturday morning to spend the week in London to work on a song. Although he would be putting in long days, Kris decided it might be the perfect opportunity to see Adam without Katy being around.

Kris called Adam the next day.

“Adam, I am going to London on Saturday and I want you to come. I’ll book you on a flight for Friday night so you arrive early Saturday. We’ll meet at the hotel.”

“Really? That is awesome, I love London. They have awesome clothes and some really fun night clubs. What should I bring? Are we going to go out-“

Adam was speaking fast like an excited child. Kris did not want him to get the wrong idea, “Adam, I am working and you will be there to help me…relax. This isn’t a vacation and all I need is for you to be in my room when I come back after recording.”

Adam was silent for a second, “OK, so should I just pack my edible jock strap?”

Kris spit out the beer he was drinking and then heard Adam laugh. Kris wasn’t sure how to take Adam and had a feeling this deal might end up being his undoing. “Adam, we won’t be going out at night but you can shop or tour around while I am working. I’ll call you with your flight information.”

“Won’t your wife notice the airline purchase?”

Kris became annoyed, “Adam, let’s get something straight. My wife is not your concern and I don’t want you to bring her up. Ever! Got that? Obviously, based on your past you don’t give a shit about other people’s marriages so don’t start now.”

Kris hung up. He was annoyed because Adam had a point. Kris was going to have to make sure he covered his tracks well. After all, he didn’t want to hurt Katy unnecessarily. Hopefully, he would go to London, experience gay sex and go running back to Katy a new man. Well, that was one possible outcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam was staring at his cell phone wondering what he had said to get Kris so angry. Well, he had more important things to do than worry about Kris Allen’s mood. He had to figure out what the hell to pack. It still had not fully sunken in that he had agreed to be a whore.

After Adam had left the interview, he had gone to see his friend Cassidy for advice. Of course, he purposely chose the friend that had the least morals and sluttiest behavior. Adam made sure he mentioned no names other than to say it was a “rich, good-looking man” Cassidy immediately supported Adam and told him to take the deal. He pointed out that Adam’s career was down the tubes and he would probably end up a whore anyway. This way instead of a slimy old guy, he would get to fuck someone he could actually look at during sex. Adam agreed he had a point.

Adam asked Cassidy not to tell Brad since he might guess who it was and also give him an earful about being with a married man. Adam did not like that aspect but he already had the reputation of being a home-wrecker and really that was Kris’ problem. Another reason he chose to confide in Cassidy, was the man was so self absorbed, he would forget what Adam told him anyway. He decided not to tell anyone else since he could not risk it getting out and he really didn’t need the world to know about his new career path.

Adam received a phone call from Cale on Thursday asking him to come down and sign a contract. He went down and Cale was there looking perturbed. Adam smiled, “Thank you so much for this opportunity.”

“Don’t thank me because if it was up to me you wouldn’t be here. I hope you realize we are taking a big risk with you so don’t fuck it up. If you cause a lot of drama, you will be fired.”

Adam took a deep breath and decided to be mature, “I am sorry you feel that way but hopefully when things go well you will reconsider your opinion on me.”

Cale just gave him a pen, “Sign at the bottom and be here at ten in the morning two weeks from now with at least five polished songs. Rehearsals will begin then and will be everyday if necessary until curtain call. You will be paid five hundred a week since we are just starting. If in six months the show is successful, we will give raises.”

 _Wow, Adam would need a second job on that salary, luckily he had one…_ Adam went home and finished packing. He still had no idea what to bring. He decided to pack like he normally would minus the really fierce outfits and added lots of condoms and lubricant. He did not take any sex toys because he was nervous about TSA detaining his luggage. It would be just his luck to get accused of being some kind of sexual terrorist. Also, he really didn’t want to give Kris ideas. Despite the last few months of drunken one night stands, Adam really wasn’t a big fan of sex with strangers. It was usually a bit awkward and always empty. This was going to be odd because it would be like a prolonged one night stand.

Kris emailed him an electronic ticket and the hotel details. Other than the curt email, Adam hadn’t spoken to Kris since he agreed to be his boy toy. He also hadn’t been paid yet.  
By the time Adam boarded the plane, he was starting to get cold feet. Then he remembered the ridiculous low salary and steeled himself for the events to come. The flight was fine and he managed to get a taxi to the hotel. Adam went up to the room which was nice but smaller than hotel rooms in the US. Adam unpacked and went for a walk.

Adam got a little lost and arrived at the hotel later than he would have liked. He went up to the room and was caught off guard when he saw Kris there. Great, he already fucked up by not being there.

“Hi Kris, sorry I went out for a quick walk and left my cell.”

Kris looked at Adam, “I thought maybe you chickened out. Anyway, I just arrived myself.”

Adam smiled, “Can I help you unpack? I am really good at organizing.”

Kris laughed, “Yes I noticed you have like a hundred products lined up on the bathroom counter. You are worse than…never mind. Have you eaten?”

“Not yet. There is a nice looking Indian restaurant across the street.”

Kris shifted, “Maybe let’s just order in.”

 _That’s right, Adam was a dirty little secret._ Still, he was determined to make the best of it, “Why don’t I just go pick it up. What do you like?”

“I don’t know I usually don’t eat too much exotic food. You can pick it out.”

“Perfect. Do you have any money I’m broke?”

Kris took out some money and also handed Adam an envelope, “Here is this month’s installment.”

Adam opened the envelope and saw hundred dollar bills. It was official he was a whore and it made him a little queasy. Adam looked at Kris, “Thanks. I hope you think it is worth it.”

Kris blushed and than just nodded, “Well, I am starving so you better get going.”

Adam went across the street and ordered his favorite dishes. He came back and found Kris lying on the bed watching a soccer game. Adam set up the food on the small table. Adam had also picked up a bottle of wine hoping to ease the awkwardness. Kris turned off the TV and sat down at the table.

Adam tried to shake off the awkwardness, “I think you will love this. I got chicken tikka, palak paneer, dal maakini, shrimp byrani and lots of Na’an. I may have gone overboard.”

Kris looked suspicious of the food but then was sold after one bite, “This is really good, Adam. I would never have known what to order. I would have just gotten the rice.”

“I am surprised with all your touring you haven’t tried all kinds of foods.”

“I got really sick years ago traveling and I have been really cautious ever since. Hopefully, this won’t make me sick.”

“Probably not but it is very rich.” Adam noticed Kris had inhaled his plate and was working on seconds. Kris was also working on his second glass of wine. Adam too was on his second glass of wine and found himself in his head. He had been around famous people a lot but it was still weird reconciling the Kris before him and Kris Allen the multi-platinum record artist. Kris seemed down to earth other than purchasing a boy toy and occasionally snapping at Adam. It was even weirder to think that Adam had sold himself to the man and would have to basically do whatever the guy wanted sexually.

Having a little liquid courage Adam decided to try and define his fate, “So Kris, do you think you are a top or a bottom?”

“What?” Kris was starting to slow down his eating which had thus far been impressive for a little guy.

Adam tired again, “So you think you like to be on the one penetrated or do the penetrating?”

Kris seemed to be thinking, “I haven’t decided but since you are getting paid it shouldn’t make any difference.”

True but Adam still hoped he was a bottom. Kris sat back, “That was sooo good but I am stuffed.”

“Yeah, I am amazed at how much you can eat and still have such a great body.”

Kris shrugged. Adam cleared their plates and poured Kris some more wine. Five minutes later Kris started moaning, “My stomach is killing me. You did this on purpose to get out of the sex! You totally tried to poison me.”

 _Really?_ Kris seemed to be seriously accusing him which made Adam snap, “I didn’t force you to act like a glutton and shovel all that food in your mouth.”

“You didn’t warn me. I should have known better than to trust you.”

Adam couldn’t believe he was getting blamed, “I said it was rich. Look, I am sorry that as a grown man you cannot regulate your eating. I’ll try and apportion out your next meal.”

“I am not paying you to be a dick so shut up.”

What a jerk. Kris just laid down and looked like he was really suffering. Adam tried to be sympathetic since he was getting paid to be “congenial”, “Do you want me to rub your stomach?”

“Are you still talking?”

Adam rolled his eyes and turned on the TV. He switched the soccer game to an episode of _Absolutely Fabulous._

“You will like this show and it will keep your mind off your pain.”

Kris ignored him and took off his jeans, “Can you grab my pajama bottoms they are in the bottom drawer. They are black and white plaid.”

“Of course they are.” Adam grabbed them and then realized he didn’t bring anything to sleep in. “I didn’t bring pajama bottoms.”

“Good. Why don’t you just undress so I can see how good a purchase I made.”

It really irritated Adam when Kris would refer to him as an object even though he knew it was the deal. Adam sighed and started taking off his shirt. Kris was watching him. Although Adam was comfortable in his skin, he still had some body image hang ups from his childhood, “I am not exactly a professional model. If you wanted really good eye candy, you should have shopped around at the gym.”

“I am not into big muscles. Besides, they wouldn’t have been as pretty.”

Adam was surprised by the compliment and continued to remove his pants. He then took off his underwear since that was the part of himself he was the most confident about. Kris smiled, “Not bad, Lambert. Too bad you made me get sick. I have to record tomorrow at nine so I think for tonight I’d just like to lay here and digest.”

Once again, Kris had made Adam feel cheap, “Can I get dressed?”

*~*

Kris’ stomach was killing him but a naked Adam Lambert was still delicious to look at. Kris had been really nervous about being with Adam which had caused him to shovel the stupid Indian food into his mouth so fast and furiously. Having a boy toy seemed like a great idea in theory but Kris wasn’t sure he had the confidence to pull it off. Kris tried to cover his insecurity by being a jerk, “You may as well since I am in no condition to sample the goods.”

Adam rolled his eyes and pulled on his underwear. “Kris, no one ever died from indigestion so get over it.”

“Watch it, Lambert, you aren’t being paid to insult me. Now just lay down and shut up.”

Adam laid down next to him wearing just his black briefs. Kris couldn’t help but glance had his bulge. _Singing was not the only gift Adam had been giving._ Adam started watching the show and was laughing infectiously. Kris decided to watch too and found himself laughing with Adam. Kris was starting to relax and then felt Adam’s hand on his stomach, “This will help.”

Kris was tired from a long day and all his blood was in his stomach. He decided to relax and let Adam rub him and eventually fell asleep. Kris woke up feeling very warm and comfortable. Kris could feel another heartbeat and realized he was completely enveloped by Adam. _It was too comfortable._ Kris dislodged himself and woke Adam up in the process,

Adam looked apologetic, “Sorry, I am a perpetual cuddler. How is your tummy?”

Kris was once again caught off guard by Adam’s straight forward manner, “We..better, I have to go to the studio had nine. What time is it?”

“Three. I think we fell asleep at like seven. You want me to turn the TV back on?”

“Sure.”

Unfortunately all they got were colored lines. Apparently the hotel did not have cable and the stations were not broadcasting. Kris sat up, “What do you usually do when you have insomnia?”

Adam shrugged, “If I am alone I watch TV or read. If I really have to get back to sleep, I’ll jerk off to help me relax. TMI?”

Kris laughed, “No, I like the honest answer.” Unfortunately so did his cock. Kris shifted a little, “Do you want to jerk off now?” Kris immediately blushed and looked away. He couldn’t believe he had said that aloud.

“Do you want me to jerk off? You are paying me for sex, you know. Maybe you want me to touch you.”

Kris’ heart rate sped up, “Er…no. I’d like to see how you touch yourself. Is that weird?”

“Not really considering the number of websites dedicated to people masturbating. I am not shy in the bedroom and I don’t mind an audience especially when it is a cute guy.”

Adam grabbed a bottle of oil from the night table drawer which was surprising, “The hotel puts lubricant in the drawer?”

Adam laughed, “I strategically placed things I thought we might need in here. I have condoms, cock-rings, anal plugs, blindfolds, handcuffs, whips and dildos.”

Kris paled and Adam laughed, “I am kidding. I just put some oil and condoms there. You did plan on using protection, right?”

Kris hadn’t really planned anything but a stupid half-cocked idea. Thankfully, Adam seemed to be the type to take charge in the bedroom. Kris really felt out of his element. Adam rolled onto his back and pulled his underwear off. Kris’ eyes were immediately drawn to Adam’s enormous cock. Kris watched as Adam poured oil on his hands and then began stroking himself. Kris immediately got hard. Adam seemed to really be enjoying himself and seemed to know how to put on a show. He was vocal and began pumping himself into his hand. Kris couldn’t resist reaching down his pajama bottoms to his own cock. Adam looked at Kris with lust filled eyes, “Take off your pajamas.”

Without hesitation, Kris listened and slipped off his bottoms.

Adam surveyed him, “Absolutely. Fucking. Gorgeous.”

Kris blushed with the praise but froze when Adam reached out and to touch him. Adam stopped his hand before contact obviously picking up on Kris’ discomfort. Instead, he passed Kris some oil. Kris had never jerked off in front of anyone. He and Katy had pretty much stuck to the basics. Since he married before his fame, Kris never had the wild sex associated with rock stars. In fact, he had only had sex with Katy…

Kris would have felt embarrassed but for some reason he didn’t with Adam. Maybe it was because Adam was doing it too but more because Adam was watching him like he was the sexiest man alive. _Too bad it was just because he was being paid._ Kris watched Adam throw his head back and come. It was the most erotic thing Kris had ever seen. Kris suddenly came as well. Kris felt a little bad that he spilled on to Adam’s stomach. Katy hated messy sex.

Kris watched in shock as Adam ran a finger threw it his semen and put in his mouth. Adam laughed, “Tastes like chicken.”

Immediately, Kris felt relaxed. “Sorry, about the mess.”

“Mm. Sex is supposed to be messy especially between men. That is why I ingeniously put a towel in the sex drawer too. I told you I am a great organizer.”

Adam moved closer and Kris could tell Adam was going to kiss him. Kris pulled back to create some distance. This guy was too charming and the last thing Kris needed was to fall for a player. Kris jumped up, “I need a shower.”

Adam looked disappointed but nodded, “OK, I’ll take one after you.”

Kris jumped in the shower glad to have some alone time. He needed to make sure he didn’t buy into Adam’s act. Adam was a paid lover and he was being paid to be nice. Kris needed to remember that and not get too close. He was committed to Katy and this was just supposed to be about sex. _Just sex!_


	5. Chapter 5

Adam watched as Kris practically ran the two feet to the bathroom and was once again confused by his prickly behavior. The man had bought a whore and seemed nervous to have sex. Adam wasn’t sure if it was because Kris didn’t find him that attractive or if he was just that weird. Well, two thousand dollars is two thousand dollars and he needed to remember this was simply a business transaction.

Adam went in the shower after Kris. When he came out Kris was dressed and ready to go. Kris looked at Adam, “I will be at the recording studio until about five or six tonight. Try and be here when I get back.”

“OK, do you want me to scope out a different take out place?”

“Maybe we will just go to the pub downstairs. It seems harmless and low key. Just don’t dress outrageously and draw attention to us.”

Adam absolutely hated when people tried to control him and tone down his flamboyance. “Should I try and pick up something…plaid?”

“Watch it, Lambert. I just don’t need to deal with a twitter photo. If you can’t handle dressing like a normal person we can stick to take out.”

Adam’s blood was boiling. _Two thousand dollars, two thousand dollars…_ Adam plastered a fake smile on himself, “You got it, Allen, I will be the epitome of boring.”

Kris looked at Adam, “I don’t think you could ever be boring but thanks for giving it an effort. Have fun today.”

Kris left and Adam got done. There was no reason he couldn’t look fabulous on his own. Adam put on his favorite snake skin textured pants and a fabulous black suede top. He put on some eyeliner and headed out to enjoy London. He met some cool people at Trafalgar Square and went on a tour of London Bridge. Unfortunately, once again he ran a bit late and got back at 6:30. Kris was sitting at the table looking annoyed.

“I hope you aren’t going to pull this shit in the theater too. Adam, this is unacceptable. You are being paid to be at my beck and call and you are never fucking here! Where were you?”

“Sorry, I met these people and we went on a tour-“

“I am not paying you to be social with others. If you can’t handle going out for a few hours maybe you should just stay in during the day.”

Adam snapped, “What is the big fucking deal? I was a half hour late. What do you have low blood sugar too and almost died having to wait to eat? I said I was sorry.”

“Fine. Go get changed so we can go eat.”

Adam took a deep breath and started undressing. He noticed Kris staring and decided to make a show of it. He had gone commando so he simply stood naked perusing his clothes. He felt Kris come closer, “I like it when you are naked.”

“Mm. Maybe we should order in then I won’t have to don ugly clothes.”

Kris picked up the phone and asked for room service. Adam came over and grabbed the menu he purposely stood right in front of Kris. “I want the surf and turf.”

Kris seemed dazed and just ordered two surf and turfs and seemed to get annoyed with the caller asking too many questions about the side dishes. Adam was glad he was not the only recipient of Kris Allen’s manic behavior. “Get a bottle of wine too.”

Kris was trying to order some wine and seemed frustrated again. Adam took the phone and ordered a house Merlot. Adam hung up and turned to Kris, “So now that you have me naked, what are you going to do?”

Kris seemed dumbstruck which made Adam laugh. Kris turned red, “I guess I can do whatever I want to you since you are paid to do everything.”

“True but too bad you don’t have a clue what to do.”

“Fuck you, Lambert. Right now, I’d like to beat that smug expression off your face.”

“Well, sorry S&M is not on the menu. How about I tell you what I would do if the roles were reversed?”

“This should be entertaining.”

Adam sat down next to Kris, “Well, if I had you naked the first thing I would do is run my hands all over your body and figure out what made you hot. Once I found your erotic zones, I’d exploit them until you were so turned on you couldn’t even form words. Then I would use my mouth on all those delicious places until finally you begged me to take you.”

Adam could tell Kris was completely turned on but couldn’t resist being a bit of an ass, “But hey that’s just me. Now, what are you going to do big man?”

Kris just looked at Adam, “I would never beg.”

“Never is a long time.” Kris just shifted and looked very uncomfortable. Adam naturally liked to make people feel at ease, even assholes. “What do you usually like to do?”

Kris’ tough guy veneer cracked, “Adam, I have never been with anyone besides my wife. I don’t even know what I like. Well, not really. I know how to get off but sex has never been the main focus of my marriage.”

“Well, that would make sense if you are gay.”

Kris got angry, “I am not gay, OK? I just want to experiment. Look, I am not paying you to be a therapist. In fact, I am starting to think this is a big waste of my time and money.”

Adam saw his income dwindling and needed to act fast, “Kris, this isn’t a waste of time. I’m sorry for being obnoxious. If you aren’t sure what to do, I’d be more than happy to take the lead. We can experiment and find out what you like. You like looking at me naked right?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“You like when I touch myself, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to see if you like touching me?”

Kris blushed, “Maybe.”

Adam was not used to being with inhibited people and especially not near virgins. However, he had a feeling going slow would be best, “OK, I’ll lay down and you can touch me anyway you want. You are paying me so no need to worry about whether or not I like it.”

Although Adam was very toppy, there was something erotic about Kris being fully dressed and himself being naked and vulnerable. Usually, he didn’t like ever giving a lover the upper hand but maybe because Kris was so obviously inexperienced it wasn’t threatening. Adam definitely didn’t attribute it to trusting Kris because face it the guy was manic.

Adam closed his eyes and heard Kris shift closer. Adam then felt a tentative caress across his chest and then finger tips across his nipple. Adam felt his cock stir. Kris continued to run his finger tips all across his torso and teasingly low on his abdomen. Adam moaned as Kris’ finger tips skirted the base of his cock and the inside of his thighs. “Kris, you are a natural at this game.”

Kris laughed, “I think you are just a naturally horny guy.”

“Well, yeah when I have a hotty molesting me I am very turned on.”

Kris ran his hand over Adam’s cock which immediately became rock hard. Kris seemed enthralled with his cock which was making Adam lose his mind. Kris was stoking him with near perfect pressure. “Kris, I am losing control.”

“Don’t. Not yet I want to play more.”

Adam bit his lip to hold back. He tried to think of something unsexy to hold back. Luckily, a knock at the door did the trick. Kris froze, “Shit that must be room service. Go wait in the bathroom and don’t jerk off. You better not come in there.”

Adam got up went in the bathroom. His cock was throbbing and he really, really wanted to finish himself off. Still, he was being paid so he just waited. Kris called out a few minutes later, “All clear.”

Adam came out still sporting a hard on. Kris smiled, “Dinner is here.”

“How about we have dessert first?”

“Corny Lambert. I am starving.”

“Kris, I am kind of uncomfortable here.”

Kris put on an innocent expression, “Really? Mm, how uncomfortable?”

“Very.”

“Maybe you should beg?”

It was Adam’s turn to be caught off guard. _Was Kris Allen really trying to gain the upper hand? No way, game on._

*~*

Kris tried to keep a straight face as Adam raised a brow, “Does please count?”

“It is a start but I was looking for a little more groveling.” Kris reached out and stroked Adam. Kris was usually pretty reserved in the bedroom but he felt confidant around Adam. Part of it was that he was paying him but also Adam made him feel sexy. Kris stroked him until he could tell Adam was close to coming, “Will you beg now?”

“Fuck, whatever you want just keep going.”

Kris wanted to gain the upper hand. After all he was paying for Adam to be at his beck and call. “Promise you will stay in the room tomorrow and just wait for me. I want you here naked and waiting for me when I get back.”

Adam seemed to hesitate, “I’ll be here by four.”

“Nope. I want you here in case I come back for lunch.”

“Fine, I’ll stay here.”

Kris started stoking him again and could not believe how erotic it was to jerk Adam off. Adam came with a loud moan. He kissed Kris on the cheek, “Thanks, now let’s eat.”

Kris went in the bathroom and cleaned up. He returned with a towel for Adam who was already eating lobster. Kris felt a bit awkward as he realized that was really his first official homosexual experience. Adam looked up and smiled, “Hey gorgeous, you have to totally try this lobster. I heard England had horrible food but this is great.”

“I don’t think surf and turf his English.”

“Yeah, maybe not but fish and chips would not have been as good. I thought you were starving.”

Kris went over and took his plate. Adam had pulled on his briefs and was sitting at the table. Kris sat down.

“How is your recording sessions going?”

“OK, I am trying to work on a better bridge to one of my songs. It just didn’t sound right when I heard it played back.” Kris was never allowed to talk about music at the dinner table. Katy had made that rule a few years ago when she became fed up with everything being about Kris’ career. Kris figured it was just her way of venting her frustration at her own lack of success. However, as usual he agreed to prevent fighting.

Adam nodded, “Maybe you can play it for me and I can help. I write songs sometimes.” Adam laughed, “Sorry, you are a mega star you probably don’t need help from some guy that can’t even get a gig without throwing in a blowjob.”

Kris did not like anyone insulting Adam including Adam himself. Kris shook his head, “Actually, maybe it would be good to have fresh ears and new ideas. After we finish eating our $200 meal, I’ll play it for you.”

Adam smiled brightly, “Cool.”

They began talking about music in general and finished eating. Kris broke out his guitar as Adam placed the dishes in the hall. Kris played Adam the song and pointed out the part he didn’t like. Adam had interesting suggestions and had Kris try some things he normally would not. Kris finally found the notes and lyrics he was looking for and the song sounded perfect. Kris looked at the clock which painfully reflected it was nearly two in the morning.

“Shit, it is so late.” Kris knew he would be tired the next day. It also dawned on Kris that he had sort of collaborated with Adam. It would not be good if anyone knew so he decided to clarify the situation, “Adam, I appreciate your help but I hope you are not expecting song rights or anything. This is my song and I cannot afford to let it be known I have any sort of dealing with you outside the theater.”

Adam glared at him, “Relax, Allen, I am sure no one will learn you buy sex from people. I am not going to try and claim anything. I was just trying to be helpful and I really enjoy music. Just consider that as payback for the expensive dinner you probably also think was a waste. Actually, how about you rescind my “stay in the room” sentence?”

Kris thought Adam was being overly sensitive and obnoxious. Plus, he needed to maintain a higher hand, “No way, I may be home early tomorrow and I definitely want you here. That is after all the reason I pay you. We only have a couple more days. Now, let’s go to bed.”

Kris could tell Adam was miffed but luckily had kept it to himself. Kris fell right to sleep and woke up to his alarm. Once again, he was engulfed by Adam and had to wiggle out of his grasp. The guy really was a ridiculous cuddler. Kris hated to admit it but on some level it was really sort of nice and seemed to put Kris in a deeper sleep than usual. He and Katy shared a California King and rarely encroached on each other space. Kris had a feeling no matter how big the bed, Adam would always end up against him.

Kris got up and left without Adam even stirring. He went into the studio and played the song with their bridge for the producer. Kris was praised for his brilliance and they finished recording by noon. Kris felt a little guilty taking all the credit while Adam was stuck in a hotel room. He decided to try there would be no harm in renting a car and going exploring for a few hours.

Kris made arrangements for the car and went back to the room. Adam was in the shower. Kris undressed and headed into the bathroom. The shower was definitely too small to accommodate them both so Kris waited. Adam came out surprised to see Kris, “You scared me. I didn’t expect you back so soon.”

“Mm, who did you think would be in here? Should I be worried about the maid?”

Adam laughed, “Not really my thing. Anyway, are you on a lunch break?”

“Nope, I am done for the day. With the changes we made, I was able to finish in a couple hours. I thought maybe we could do some sightseeing. I rented a car.”

“Cool, I was getting a little bit of cabin fever.”

Kris showered and came out. Adam was finishing up his hair. He hadn’t put on any makeup except for some sunscreen and lip gloss. He had a little eyeliner from the day before but mostly he was au natural. Adam looked really young and sweet. Kris smiled, “You look great.”

“By great you must mean boring. Anyway, I figured you wanted to be on the down low and I didn’t want to risk you getting cold feet.”

Kris did not want to engage in a discussion that would result in a fight, “Great. Let’s go then.”

Adam rolled his eyes and just grabbed his jacket. They headed out to the countryside and had a lot fun visiting some small towns and having tea at a cute inn. Kris had to admit Adam was a lot of fun and could even picture them being friends in another life. Although Adam was unlike any of his other friends, he was completely nonjudgmental and made Kris feel special. Kris couldn’t help wondering if that was part of Adam’s shtick. After all, the guy had experience seducing straight married men before.

They had dinner had a nice restaurant just outside of London. Kris liked that he could be anonymous in Europe. He certainly could never have had dinner with Adam in an LA restaurant. They returned to the room fairly late that night. Kris was tired from not sleeping the previous night. Adam hugged Kris once they were in the room.

“That was a blast, Kris. You actually are a pretty funny guy when you aren’t being a dick.”

Kris just looked at Adam and was about to tell him off when Adam kissed him. Kris could feel his knees weakening and swore he saw fireworks. Kris pushed Adam away, “Don’t do that! We are not supposed to kiss on the mouth. I don’t do that with the hired help.”

Kris saw Adam go from hurt to angry, “Oh, so it will be OK if I put my tongue anywhere but your mouth? That is retarded.”

Kris became defensive, “Whores never kiss people because it breeds intimacy. Don’t you know anything?”

Adam started taking off his shoes, “Maybe you can give me a guidebook. You know. The one titled ‘Kris Allen and his fucked up pet peeves’ because apparently I just don’t get it. By the way, you can make as many stupid distinctions as you like but we both know at the end of the day you are cheating on your wife.”

Kris lost it. “Fuck you. I told you not to ever bring her up. If you want to keep this sweet deal you better start curbing your tongue. Actually, your best bet is to just sit there and look pretty. It is our last night here and instead of servicing me you are seriously pissing me off.”

Adam started to speak and then stopped. Kris was glad because he had a feeling Adam was about to really let him have it. Adam took a deep breath, “Ok, so no kissing on the mouth. Is there anything else I should know that maybe I don’t?”

 _Yeah, that I am falling for you… Kris shook his head, “I’ll let you know if anything else comes up.”_

“Ok, do you want me to do anything for you tonight?”

Kris needed to regroup, “No, I am too annoyed and I need to sleep. I am going to the studio in the morning before I fly out. Isn’t your flight in the morning?”

“Yeah, but I can sleep on planes.”

“It’s okay. Let’s just sleep tonight.”

Adam looked a bit remorseful and then quietly asked, “Is cuddling off limits too?”

Kris had an inkling that Adam was intentionally pouting irresistibly but gave in anyway, “Why ask since you are gonna do it once you sleep anyway?”

“True. Goodnight, Kris.”

“Goodnight, Adam.”

Kris smiled to himself as he felt Adam snuggle up against him. A few moments later Kris was sound asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Adam woke up early knowing he had to catch a ten AM flight out of Heathrow. He was surprised to find Kris’ head on his chest. For all Kris’ bravado, he seemed to be quite the cuddler himself. Adam carefully abstracted himself and quietly got ready. Before leaving Adam left a quick note thanking him for the trip. Adam left and began the journey home. He caught a cab from the airport rather than explaining to his friends where he was. Brad called him to see how he was doing. They hadn’t really spoken since Adam told Jesse that he was Brad’s ex-boyfriend.

“Hey, Brad how is it going?”

“Good, I am recording a cool dance tune. Congratulations on getting the gig. I just found out you made the cast. Jesse told me Kris over rode their recommendation to go with someone else. He was actually really surprised and frankly a little pissed. How did you get the pocket idol to go to bat for you?”

“Mm well he knows music so I guess he thought I was talented. I think your boyfriend voted against me because of you.”

“He claims you aren’t a good fit and the other producers heard all the rumors about you. Adam, you need to really behave and do well. I don’t think you can afford any more scandals.”

Adam became defensive, “Most of my scandals weren’t my fault. Peter lied to me. He never told me he was married.”

“You should have researched him. Anyway, just don’t date anyone in the cast and watch your back. I think the other producer has it out for you and Jesse doesn’t like the fact that you fucked me. He is very jealous.”

Adam just switched topics knowing he was fucked. If he got caught screwing around with Kris a career anywhere in the entertainment field was out of the question. Adam wondered if he should break it off and quit the play. Adam also had less than a week to come up with 5 songs. Adam tried to call up Monte and Cassidy to help but both of them were out of town leaving him no acoustic guitarist to help. He decided to just pick songs and learn the lyrics. The next day Kris called at 8 pm.

“Are you home?”

“Yeah, I am-“

“Good, what’s your address?”

Adam wasn’t sure having Kris come to his apartment was a good idea. For one thing his place was pathetic and second, it would be like letting him into his life. Adam decided to play it off, “Why are you sending me flowers?”

“I was planning to come over.”

“Er…maybe we should meet somewhere.”

“Oh, do you have a roommate or something?”

“No but it is-“

“Then that is the perfect place to meet. I don’t plan on going to motels because it is too dangerous. I think it would be best if we hung out at your place.”  
Adam looked around at his studio apartment and then sighed, “Ok but you can’t stay too long. I have to work on songs for the show.”

“You want me to bring my guitar?”

“You don’t mind? I mean I am sure you were looking for something else other than helping me prepare covers.”

“It’s cool. It will look better if I take my guitar anyway.”

Adam gave Kris his address and quickly began cleaning. His apartment was way too small and dingy to do much. At least he washed the dishes and scrubbed the toilet. His doorbell rang a half hour later. Kris was there in jeans and a t-shirt holding his guitar case.

He came in and looked around, “Wow this is a real shit-hole, no offense but don’t you think this is a bit of a dangerous neighborhood?”

Jerk.“It is not too bad and it’s all I could afford.”

“I am nervous even parking on the street. Now that you have a job, you should move.”

Adam just looked at Kris, “I have some bills to pay and I think I will wait a few months until I am sure this gig will last. If you are uncomfortable, we could go somewhere else or you could just leave.”

“Easy Lambert, I didn’t mean to insult you. I just don’t feel like getting mugged or having my hubcaps stolen. They have some nice apartments near the theater. I bet a studio there isn’t all that much more.”

Adam was getting annoyed, “Yeah, but I would have to move my stuff, come up with security deposits and stuff.”

“If you move to one of those apartments, I’ll pay for all your moving expenses including your security deposit. What do you say?”

Adam did not think it was a good idea to up his overhead but Kris was right his place was a shit hole and the neighborhood was dangerous. Also, his car was always breaking down so it would be good to live near where he worked.

“OK, I’ll look into tomorrow. You want something to drink?”

“Yeah, I’ll take a beer.”

Adam frowned, “All I have is wine or soda.”

Kris accepted a glass of wine and took out his guitar. Adam lit incense to try and cover the mildew smell. Kris coughed, “Put that out, I don’t want Katy thinking I smoked pot or something.”

Adam put it out annoyed that he was being told what to do in his own place. Kris Allen was a real asshole. Adam sat down on the only piece of sit-down furniture he had which was his futon bed that folded into a lumpy couch. Kris eyed the floor suspiciously and then sat down on the futon too.  
“Is this your bed too?”

Adam already felt like a loser and Kris seemed to just be rubbing it in. Adam kept his voice level, “Yes, Kris, haven’t you already established my place is crap. I did suggest we go somewhere else but you insisted on coming over.”

Kris seemed to hesitate and then smiled, “Thanks for having me in your home. OK, so what songs do you have so far?”

Adam accepted the olive branch, “I have Crazy, A kiss from a Rose and Dust in the Wind.”

“OK, what about a Queen song? You could do “Crazy thing called love” that is kind of fun or how about an Elvis tune.”

They fooled around with some songs and before he knew it, they had two more songs. Kris was a great sounding board and an even better guitarist. In truth, Adam would never have managed to get two more songs in five days let alone in one night. They finished up at three in the morning.

Adam kissed Kris on the cheek, “Thank you for helping me tonight.”

“Well, I owed you anyway since you helped me with my song. Adam, you really are an amazing singer. I am shocked you are not already making hit records but hopefully some day you will. It is pretty late so I should go.”

Adam wondered where his wife thought he was or if Kris would get into trouble but kept his concern to himself. If he asked, Kris would definitely go off on him. Adam went down with him to make sure he didn’t get mugged going to his car. At the front door of his building, they looked at each other awkwardly. Adam smiled, “Thanks for coming over and working on the songs with me.”

“Thanks for having me.” Right before leaving stepping out Kris hugged Adam and then practically ran to his car. Adam was surprised by the gesture and hadn’t really reacted since it was over so fast. Kris was definitely a quirky bastard.

The next day, Adam woke up and met his brother for some coffee. His brother was moving to New York in a week so he was trying to spend some time with him before he left. After ordering their food, his phone rang and he saw it was Kris. Adam hated to answer but knew he had to so he apologized to Neil and took he call.

“Hey Adam, I am the apartments I told you about and they had one immediately available. I am putting down the security deposit but you need to sign the paperwork. Can you come down now?”

What! Adam lost it, “What the fuck? I told you I would look into it today; I didn’t say I was fucking moving today. You don’t get to dictate my living situation like this. I am busy right now so I have no intention of coming down there.”

“Excuse me. I just did you a huge favor by spending my morning talking these people into renting an apartment to someone who can’t prove they earn more than 20K much less their required 60K a year. They have only one opening and you are lucky to get it. I don’t know why you are being so nasty to me but you better stop right now. I am sure whatever you are doing can wait a half hour so you can sign a fucking lease and get out of your current apartment which is dangerous at best.”

Adam could feel Neil watching him, “I still have two months on my lease and they will make me pay it even if I move out. I just can’t.”

“Adam, I don’t like going there and I don’t like you living there. This apartment is perfect and I will be able to see you without drawing too much suspicion. Just sign the paperwork and I will help you with your other lease.”

Adam realized this was not about his personal safety but more about Kris being able to conveniently fuck him. Adam sighed, “I am at brunch with my brother and we just ordered. I will go down there after but it is going to be a couple hours.”

“Eat faster. I’ll see you in ONE hour. Don’t mess this up, Adam.”

Adam hung up on him. Adam looked at Neil, “Sorry about that.”

“What was that about? Did you get a new boyfriend that wants you to move in with him already?”

“Not exactly, this guy I just started seeing just doesn’t like my place so he wants me to move to a different part of town.”

Neil shrugged, “Your apartment does suck. Mom cries every time she visits you there so maybe moving is a good thing. Can you afford it though? It is cool that you got this new gig but the curtain hasn’t even opened it might not work.”

Adam had the same concern, “I know but like you said my place sucks. Anyway, let’s just talk about you and your going to NY.”

After brunch Adam headed over to the apartments Kris mentioned. He went into the leasing office and was greeted by a snooty woman, “Are you Adam Lambert?”

“Yes, is there some paperwork for me to sign?”

She grabbed a file and asked him to fill out some paperwork, “I gave your friend the keys already. I think he is up there now.”

“Why would you give him the keys if it is my apartment?”

“I guess since he paid two months security and the first month’s rent. If you give me a check for $6,000 I’ll give you the keys back.”

Adam got dizzy, “How much is the rent?”

“Two thousand but that includes water and access to the pool and gym.”

Adam signed the lease and felt nauseous. His other apartment was $550 a month with everything included. He was never going to be able to afford this place. He went up to the top floor and opened the door to his new apartment. Kris was in there talking on his cell, “Can you deliver it today? Wonderful, you will throw in the frame right? Great.”

Kris smiled at Adam, “This is really nice, right? They didn’t have any studios but a one bedroom is pretty reasonable.”

“Kris, it is more than triple what I pay now. I can’t afford this. I have credit card debt and the theater is not paying me that much. Plus, I piss you off a lot so that may not last that long.”

Kris frowned, “I thought you would love this place. Look at the graphite counters and you have a real stove. More importantly, it is in a good neighborhood and you won’t get shot getting out of your car. Don’t you like it?”

Adam had to admit the apartment was gorgeous. It was everything he ever could have dreamed of but still. “Kris, I love it but I am just worried.”

“Don’t be. The theater will do well. So, you want to move any of your furniture here or just take some boxes. Honestly, your stuff looked pretty nasty. Maybe just salvage a lamp or two and call it a day. I bought you a house warming present…a bed.”

“How apropos.” Adam went in the bedroom and it had an amazing walk in closet…sold! He could see the Hollywood sign from his bedroom window which made him pretty happy. It was perfect.

Kris came in and put his arms around Adam, “Admit it. Your life is a thousand times better since you met me.”

 _And a million times worse._ He was going down a slippery slope. He had gone from a whore to a kept man. He was completely dependent on Kris Allen for both his career and now his home. He was in a very precarious position.   
*~*

Kris woke up in the London hotel room alone and a little bit sad Adam was gone. Kris shook off the emptiness and headed out for his afternoon flight home. He flew back thinking how interesting the week had been. He wasn’t sure what he had expected but he definitely hadn’t expected the feelings Adam evoked. He was just supposed to be an experiment, a simple walk on the wild side not someone Kris cared about.

Kris arrived that evening and went home. Katy was out which was nice since Kris just wanted to sleep for a couple hours before dealing with his life. Katy came home at about five in the morning dressed in dance club attire, “Oh good your home. Tomorrow or I guess tonight I invited a bunch of A-listers to come by so I need you on your best behavior.”

“Er…I already promised I would help out at the club. We are working around the clock to open on time and the guys have been covering for me.”

Katy just rolled her eyes, “You are so embarrassingly anti-social.” Katy climbed in the bed and moved close to him. She smelled like smoke, booze and weed. She kissed him, “I forgive you, Kristopher, what do you say you make it up to me by acting like my husband.”

That was the absolute last thing Kris wanted but he was feeling guilty about Adam. He forced himself to kiss her and couldn’t help remembering the feeling he felt when Adam had kissed him. Maybe he was just used to Katy’s kisses so that was why they felt so…nothing. He also dismissed the realization that sex with Katy was always a bit awkward. Even though Kris had been with Katy for over ten years, it had never felt as natural or comfortable as being with Adam. Well, he hadn’t done all that much with Adam so maybe full sex with him would be awkward too. Kris pushed those thoughts aside and focused on being a good husband. He bit the bullet and used some of his memories from the week with Adam to power through it. Afterwards, he jumped in the shower and began freaking out. This “experiment” with Adam was not working out as he hoped. He was starting to realize that the outcome was probably not going to be him running back to Katy…

The next day Kris went to the club but no one was there. He went down to the beach just hoping to avoid Katy’s soiree. After spending a few hours pining over Adam, Kris broke down and called him. Even though he was paying him, he had wanted to play it cooler and wait a few days before calling. Unfortunately, he wasn’t that strong. Adam seemed reluctant to have Kris over which was not only insulting but also against their deal. They needed to be discreet and Adam’s apartment would be best.

Almost 7 hours working on music. Adam was an amazing singer and the two of them fed off each other musically. In another life, Kris could see working with Adam on a professional level. Even though their styles were different, both of them appreciate good music and had musicality. Along with being beautiful and sexy, Adam was fun to be around. The only drawback to the evening was Adam’s home. It was basically located in skid row with junkies and homeless people all on his block. The lobby of his apartment building smelled like urine and Kris was pretty sure every car on the block was missing its hubcaps.

After finishing up at nearly three in the morning, Kris headed back home. Luckily, the pary had moved on and all Kris had to deal with were all the remnants of the festivities. Well, that was why they had a housekeeper. Kris went up to bed and secretly hoped Katy just slept out that night. Kris woke up at 8 am. Even though he only had about four hours of sleep he got up and headed out. Katy was nowhere to be seen so he just left a note stating he would at the theater working late.

He went to the theater but decided to check out an apartment for Adam instead. Kris had been appalled by Adam’s living conditions. He didn’t care so much that it was rundown but Adam was far too pretty to be wandering around a neighborhood like that. Adam deserved better and he did not want to ever go back there. Well, there was also a selfish part of him that wanted a convenient place to go with Adam and what better than next door to the club.

The apartments were gorgeous and he could see him picking a place like this if he was single. Fortunately, they didn’t have any studios so Kris checked out a one bedroom. He loved it. It was bright and modern. Everything seemed top of the line and Kris thought the rent was very reasonable. Since he was giving Adam two grand a month, that would cover the rent. Kris also thought limiting Adam’s spare cash was a good thing. Less cash would mean less opportunity to get into trouble. Kris really didn’t like the idea of Adam partying and possibly breaking their deal. Kris shivered at the thought of having to give up Adam. _Yes, he is definitely moving into this place!_

The woman running the leasing office hadn’t recognized him and seemed to be a bit of a snob. She like money though and was not about to turn down cash. She did require paperwork and Kris could not afford to have his name on anything. He called Adam to come down and sign. Kris was surprised by Adam’s reluctance but didn’t relent. Eventually, Adam agreed to come down in an hour.

The woman gave him the keys and he headed up to the apartment. He loved the white carpets and marble floors. It even had a gas fireplace. Kris wished he was moving in too. His own house was huge and cold. He had had no say in the decor as Katy insisted on a home decorator doing everything. Kris had one small music room in the house that was virtually in the basement. Basically, is was a house not a home to him.

Kris thought about Adam’s place and there was no way he was letting Adam ruin this new apartment with that pathetic object that served as a bed and couch. Kris found a nearby furniture shop on his iphone and ordered a top of line Queen size bed. No sense wasting space with a King bed since Adam was a snuggler. As he was finishing the call, he saw Adam come in. _Now the place was truly perfect._

Adam’s eyes were wide as he looked around his new apartment. Kris hoped Adam loved it too. Kris was disappointed when Adam complained and seemed to be freaking out about the rent. Kris brushed his concerns off and pushed ahead so that Adam could get settled by that evening. He really didn’t want Adam spending one more minute at his old place. Kris also suggested he not take any of his old furniture. Kris did not want anything ruining his fantasy get away or rather Adam’s new place.

Adam seemed to be head over heels in love with the walk in closet. Kris thought it was funny that Adam got so excited. Even with all his money, Kris still only owned a modest amount of clothes that would fit in a small broom closet. Kris had remembered Adam seemed to have clothes all over the place and they had seemed pretty fancy. Adam was looking around the bedroom, “I am going to have to wait a few weeks to buy furniture. I already used the money you gave me to pay for my cell phone and part of my visa bill. I don’t think the theater will pay me for a few weeks. I am going to be living on ramen for a while.”

Kris could see Adam panicking again, “Adam, relax how about we may another deal.”

“No, thanks. I am already in over my head on the first deal.”

Kris felt a little hurt, “Really? What was so hard the free trip to England?”

Adam looked away, “Look, I am not used to other people calling the shots. This is just weird, ok. I feel like you are taking over my life.”

“Considering you were jobless and living in a shithole a simple thanks would do. You already signed the lease so how about we just get you moved in. I didn’t get much sleep last night so I’d like to get you settled so I can take a nap.”

“Why don’t you just go home and sleep?”

Kris had no intention of confiding in Adam that he didn’t want to go home. Katy would either be hung over or partying again with her “A-list” friends. No way was he going near there. “Because I agreed to help you get moved.”

“Fine, then let’s go to my shithole and get my salvageable stuff.”

Kris drove Adam to his apartment which didn’t look any better during the day. In fact, they had to push a few junkies away from the front door just to get in the building. When they got inside Adam turned to him looking a bit vulnerable, “I know you think my stuff is all crap but it’s my stuff and I care about most of it.”

For a player, Adam showed some inconsistent qualities. Kris wondered if he was faking these moments where he seemed fragile. “Ok, why don’t we pack the things you need for now and then I’ll arrange a professional mover to pack you up. Then, we can be back in time for the bed delivery.”

Kris helped Adam pack some clothes into a couple suitcases and headed back over. While Adam hung up his clothes Kris was making a list of things, Adam would need. One of the things was definitely a couch and big screen TV. It was the beginning of football season and Adam’s place would be great for watching the games. Adam didn’t seem like the sports fan type but Kris was paying him enough to pretend.

Kris told Adam to keep an eye out for the bed people while he went to the theater to check on things. He got there and Cale was there accepting deliveries. Cale smiled, “Hey rockstar, how was London?”

“Great. I am still a bit tired. What is going on here?”

“Not much, we will start rehearsals in four days. Hopefully, these guys have done their homework. We open in exactly three weeks so they need to be ready. I hope your boy doesn’t cause any drama.”

“Adam will be fine. He is a great singer and his five songs…”

Cale looked at Kris, “You only heard him on an audition song. Kris, is there something I need to know?”

 _Fuck!_ Kris knew he was a horrible liar and began to panic, “Er…don’t be ridiculous. I just meant I am sure his songs will be good. Actually, he sang more to me when I interviewed him.”

“You are so full of shit, Allen. I knew that guy was going to be trouble. Please tell me you are not having an affair with him. Actually, don’t tell me anything. I don’t even want to know what is going on.”

Cale was not just a band member but his best friend. He was the one person that really knew Kris and had been his friend before the fame, before his marriage and even before he flunked out of college. They had met the first day of sixth grade and had been best friends ever since. Kris had never confided in Cale that he might have homosexual tendencies since he had never truly acted on them before. Sure he kissed that guy at the club but he was drunk. Cale had been the one person that had laughed off the scandal saying he should have waited until they were in Las Vegas.

“You think I am having an affair with a man?”

“I think you acted strange the moment you saw Adam Lambert and the man has a reputation for seducing married men. You look guilty as hell right now and you are sweating. So yeah I think there is something going on but since you live in denial maybe it isn’t as serious as an ‘affair’.”

“You think I am gay?”

Cale rolled his eyes, “Kris, I have to log in these orders I don’t have time to play 21 questions. I just hope you are not risking your marriage, your career and our business on a player that prays on your type. Every action has consequences so you better make sure it is worth it.”

Kris didn’t say anything. Cale nudged him, “Hey, snap out of it. Tomorrow you are taking deliveries, like it or not rockstar because I have to go to a La Maz class. Don’t say it.”

Kris smiled, “OK, just show me what I have to do.”

Kris spent an hour helping Cale and figuring out what he would have to do the next day. He went back to Adam’s place and thought about what Cale said. Kris concluded the take away was he should make it worth the risk. Kris arrived and Adam was finishing up with the people delivering the bed. _Perfect! Since he was paying for sex, he needed to be getting some._

After they left Adam seemed very happy, “Kris, the bed is incredible. It is one of those space age foam mattresses. You must have spent a fortune so thank you.”

“Glad you like it. Can I have some sex now?” _Real smooth, Allen._ Kris became flustered, “You know the services I am paying you for.”

Adam stiffened, “Of course, what do you want?”

“Don’t be coy, Lambert.”

Adam looked confused and then laughed, “That’s right, I keep forgetting how clueless you are.”

Kris was starting to get angry but then Adam went down on his knees. All snarky replies flew out of Kris’ head. Adam looked gorgeous looking up at him with lust filled eyes. Kris became instantly hard. Adam leaned in and gently kissed the area about his waist band, “I am going to suck you long time.”

Kris laughed at Adam’s attempt at a Vietnamese accent and suddenly felt the tension lift. Adam opened Kris’ pants and pulled them down to his ankles. “You are so perfect. I’d have done this for free.”

Kris was so turned on, “I’d have paid you triple.” Kris felt hot, moist lips around his cock and his knees weakened. Adam had taken all of him into his mouth. The man was definitely a pro. Kris watched as Adam began giving him the blow job of his life. It made Kris wonder what else he had been missing out on with Katy. They had done things but it was never this heated and she never seemed so eager. In fact, Kris had had never had anyone blow him with such fervor. Kris wasn’t going to last and found himself coming without even giving a courtesy warning.

Adam sucked him through the orgasm and then began kissing him along his stomach. Adam pulled Kris down onto his back and leaned over him. Kris thought for a minute Adam was going to start kissing him on the lips which he secretly wanted. Instead, Adam smiled and kissed him on the neck, “You are such a hot surprise sometimes.”

“Adam, that was fucking incredible. You must do that all the time.”

Adam stiffened, “Yeah, you know street corners, back allies, the Laundromat. You are still an ass, Allen.”

Kris let the comment slide and just pulled Adam down on top of him. “Why are we on the floor when we have a brand new bed?”

“I don’t have sheets yet for MY brand new bed.”

Kris frowned at his Freudian slip, “OK, then let’s go get some so I can take my glorious nap and maybe get some more sex.”

“Maybe you can help me with a not so small problem before we embark on this domestic adventure.” Kris smiled as Adam guided his hand to his erection. Kris was more than happy to oblige.


	7. Chapter 7

After a not too shabby hand job, Adam led an incognito Kris to the Neiman Marcus down the road. Adam never shopped there because it was really expensive but Kris was impatient and wanted the least chance of being recognized. Adam just hoped they had a clearance section. They went to the bedding area and Adam was immediately drawn to a black and white zebra patterned set that was trimmed in purple and looked extremely expensive. A woman came over and explained it was part of their new collection of down bedding blah, blah, blah. Adam finally glanced at the price tag and saw it was on sale for $999.00.

Kris looked at the price tag, “Wow, you have expensive taste. It’s a little loud but seems very you. Let’s get it and go.”

Adam looked at Kris, “Are you kidding me? In the last week, you have tripled my bills and I was already in debt. Sorry, but I can’t just ‘get things and go’.”

Kris rolled his eyes, “If you are done with your crying, I was planning on buying it for you. Consider the bedding as part of the bed so all of it is your housewarming gift.”  
Adam was hesitant to accept such a gift especially since he hadn’t even fully put out. “Kris, I can’t accept all this from you-“

“Relax, Lambert, I am not going to keep showering you with gifts. Take this and you can return the favor by making sure I am the only one besides you that uses them.”

“You already get that as part of our deal.”

Kris became annoyed, “Adam just get the fucking bedding already. You have five minutes to pick out your pattern so this nice lady will get everything together so we can go home.”

Adam hated when Kris spoke to him like he was a child and hated even more the way Kris referred to his apartment as “home”. Mostly the latter because it could never be, “You mean back to MY apartment. Your home is somewhere in the hills with your wife.”

Kris glared at him, “I am not going to keep repeating myself so for the last time, don’t talk about my wife. You know what? Do whatever the fuck you want with your bedding because you are right, I do have a home and if I wanted this kind of shit I can go there. Why do you always push my buttons?”

Adam didn’t really have an answer, “I don’t know. I guess I am just not used to the dynamics. I am usually the one that buys things and makes the decisions. Anyway, I am sorry for upsetting you.” Adam knew part of his ‘job’ was to be congenial so he would have to be the one to give. He was too reliant on the money not to cave even if Kris was an asshole.

Kris just took a deep breath and turned to the saleswoman, “We’ll take this one and whatever else we need for a new bed.”

The woman gathered their order and checked them out. The total came to $1100. Kris gave the woman a credit card. Adam almost warned Kris that his wife might notice such a large charge but then he stopped himself. It was obvious Kris did not appreciate Adam bringing up his wife at all. They took all the bedding to Adam’s place and set up the bed. Although, he had nothing else in the bedroom, the bed looked amazing. Kris laid down, “This is better than my bed at home.”

Adam laid down next to Kris, “Thank you this is a wonderful present. Are you spending the night?”

“No, I’ll head home in a bit. I also may be going away for a few days.” Kris ran his hands over Adam’s chest, “You know this bed would look a lot better if you were naked on it.”

Part of him resented Kris having the upper hand but the other part of him could appreciate a hot boy requesting he undress. Adam wondered if Kris was just trying to remind Adam his role or if he genuinely wanted him naked. Kris stared at him with lust-filled eyes as he started to undress, “Adam, have you ever worn lingerie?”

Adam frowned, “Like women’s clothes?” Adam really hoped ladies lingerie was not going to be one of Kris Allen’s kinks.

“No, like men’s stuff. Gay men don’t do that? To be honest lace teddies don’t do much for me.”  
“Kris, it is your dime. If you want me to put on mesh underwear I can. Hell, I’ll even dance around if that is what you like.”

“Really? When I went to a gay club once they had male go-go dancers and I thought it was really hot.”

“Well, I may not be quite as buff as them but I am pretty sure I can shake it better.” Adam knew he was a sexy dancer and had danced enough for Brad not to be shy about it. Also, it would give him a sense of control especially if he could drive Kris Allen crazy.

Adam got his ipod and attached it to his portable mini speakers and started playing some club music. Adam started dancing and loved how Kris’ eyes popped every time he ran his hand over his cock or really gyrated his hips. Adam stripped down to his black briefs which were completely tented out with his own erection. Adam moved closer to Kris and took Kris hand. He ran it down his body and then released it. Kris kept his hand on Adam’s hips and looked at Adam a little unsure.

Adam smiled, “Go ahead and touch me however you like.”

Kris looked away and then back at Adam, “Can I use my mouth?”

Adam almost came at his words, “Kris, you can use anything you want. You don’t even realize how fucking sexy you are.”

“Hey, that should have been my line.” Kris tentatively kissed Adam’s abdomen. Adam wanted to be helpful and went to pull down his underwear but Kris stopped him, “Leave it. I’ll remove them when I’m ready.”

Adam whimpered a bit hoping Kris would not wait too long, “Kris, I am so close.”

“I know that is why I am delaying. How much do you want me to suck your cock?”

 _Where was the blushing virgin?_ Adam could not figure Kris out sexually or non-sexually for that matter. Adam reasoned the boy was probably just bi-polar or schizophrenic.

Two could play dirty, “Kris, I want your hot mouth on me. I want to feel your lips around my cock.”

Kris responded by mouthing Adam’s cock through his underwear. Adam could feel the heat and moisture which made him moan. “You win, please just do it. Kris, I am begging you to stop messing around and suck me.”

Kris laughed, “You have no self-control Lambert.”

Adam was about to protest but then Kris pulled down his underwear. Adam watched as Kris tentatively licked his cock. Kris looked up, “Tell me if I do it wrong.”

Adam moaned as Kris began sucking the tip and worked his way a little deeper. Kris was either a natural or lying about his inexperience. Adam knew he wasn’t going to last too long. He was also aware they were on his new bed, “You think you can swallow?”

“No, I don’t know what you have.”

Adam felt like a cold bucket of water was thrown in his face. He pushed Kris back, “True, I better just finish myself off. I wouldn’t want to give you my diseases.”

Adam jerked himself off making sure he came on his shirt and not his bed. Kris frowned, “Hey, that was pretty rude. You could have told me I wasn’t doing it right.”

“I am paid to be congenial, remember? So is it time for you to go?”

Kris’ mouth dropped open and then he became annoyed, “Lambert you are paid to be my lover so I say when it is time for me to go.” Kris got up and put on his shoes. Adam felt a little bad because Kris looked a little defeated, “OK, now it is time for me to go.”

Adam was really being a crappy whore, “Did you want me to get you off first?”

“No, it’s late. Besides, don’t you have a rehearsal tomorrow?”

“Yeah, at ten. Will you be there?”

“I don’t know. Katy-I may have other commitments. Well, I’ll see you around.”

Adam didn’t know why they always ended up fighting, “Kris, for the record. You give great head. Up until you insinuated I was a diseased whore, it was amazing.”

Kris looked down, “I am sorry. I didn’t mean for it to come out like that. I got nervous. Maybe it is a good idea if you get tested though.”

“Are you going to get tested too?”

“I am in a monogamous relationship. Anyway, if you get tested I’ll buy you the rest of your bedroom set. How is that for a good deal?”

Although Adam was insulted, Kris was right that it was a good deal. A trip to the clinic would cost about fifty bucks while is bedroom furniture would cost about a grand so Adam happily agreed before walking Kris to the door. Kris hesitated and then hugged him, “I’ll call you.”

“Goodnight, Kris.”

Adam watched Kris leave and shook his head. Other than Kris’ penchant for randomly saying mean things, being his whore wasn’t too bad. He looked around his new place and realized just how shitty his life had been. Adam went to bed and woke up for work. He went to the theater and met the other performers. Most of them seemed to be talented and mainstream. He liked a couple of the girls but most of the guys seemed to dislike him. Adam just concentrated on learning the show. It didn’t help that Jesse was a bit hostile towards him.

Adam just dealt with it as best he could. Luckily the director didn’t decide who would win each night. If that were the case Adam was pretty sure he’d be the first eliminated every night. Cale and Kris came in and spoke to everyone. Adam watched Kris talk to the group. He became distracted thinking how sexy he really was and remembering him sucking his cock. Adam heard everyone cheer and wondered what he missed. Megan, one of the girls, hit his arm, “While you were drooling over the pocket idol, he said the winner each night gets an extra $100 and the runner up gets $25.”

Kris asked to speak to Danny, one of the soulful singers and Adam. Adam waited while Danny met with Kris in the office. Adam went in after and hoped it wasn’t anything bad,   
“Hi-“

“Adam, don’t fuck around in public. You don’t need to pretend to be that into me when we are in public. In fact, it would be better if you played it as cool as possible. Also, I am going out of town for a couple weeks. If you anything major comes up, you can call my cell. I may not answer but I will try and call you back as soon as I can.”

Adam became curious, “Where are you going?”

Kris shifted, “I am taking a trip with my wife. Even though I won’t be here, you agreed to be monogamous.”

“I remember the terms. Have a nice trip.” Adam plastered a smile on his face but really didn’t like the idea of Kris going away especially with the wife. That thought made Adam feel bad because he was basically thinking like the other man and hoping for Kris’ marriage to fail. _Not good._

*~*

Adam had a real knack for hitting Kris’ buttons. It was amazing how he could make Kris feel so many things when he was usually a really even keeled guy. Kris felt bad for losing his anger and yelling at Adam but really Adam pushed. Kris was more than happy to buy him a ridiculously tacky bedding set. It was completely opposite Kris style but it really was so Adam. Now if the boy could just shut up and simply say thank you things would be easier.

They went back to Adam’s apartment and fooled around. Kris was in denial about his sexuality and had been for years. His physical reaction to seeing and touching Adam’s body was making it harder and harder to ignore. Kris lusted after Adam like he never had with Katy. He had been attracted to Katy and thought she was beautiful but he had never felt need or desire like he did with Adam. Kris also thought sucking a man’s cock might be the deal breaker since he generally didn’t like giving oral sex. He hated the taste and found it generally unpleasant. Once again, he was wrong. Sucking Adam’s cock was a turn on. Watching Adam lose control and beg was incredible. Having Adam push him away, not so good.

Kris felt bad that he had insulted Adam but really was he that out of line? The guy was a slut and had obviously fucked plenty of people. Plus, based on what he had seen that night at the club, he really didn’t discriminate much. It was totally reasonable to expect the guy to get tested. After all, he was a paying customer so he had a right to quality check the product. Kris decided to throw in the bedroom set to make Adam more agreeable. Plus, the boy did need a dresser.

Even though he had married his childhood sweetheart and didn’t believe in divorce, Kris was no idiot. He had plenty of money in separate accounts that Katy didn’t know about. He also had credit cards just in his name. It wasn’t that he was planning to live a double life but she tended to over spend and he needed to limit her access for her own sake. It just happened that now he needed that kind of privacy.

Kris felt a bit guilty cheating with Adam which is why he agreed to take Katy to France. She had been begging him for months and claimed she needed to go to the Cannes festival for her career. Kris ended up spending almost 8 days in France between Cannes and Paris. Kris hated spending so much time away from his music and the club and also, from Adam. He missed him and found himself day dreaming about him. Even scarier, he thought about Adam when he was with Katy which surprisingly improved their sexual relations. Kris justified the cheating by telling himself it was actually helping his marriage.

They headed back to LA on Wednesday afternoon. Kris insisted he had to check on the club after missing so much work. Kris went to Acoustic Dreams and found Cale and Jessie there alone.

“Where are all the performers?”

“We gave them the afternoon off since Friday is opening night. They are ready and saw no reason to push them more. All of them are incredibly talented and your boy managed not to fuck anything up yet.”

“He is not my boy and I bet the crowd will like him.”

Jessie shrugged, “He still doesn’t play that well with others and people don’t get bad reps for nothing. Anyway, we just finished up approving the programs so I am going to head out. I’ll see you all Friday afternoon.”

Jessie left and Kris turned to Cale, “What does he mean about Adam not playing well with others?”

Cale shrugged, “The guys don’t really like him. He makes no effort to hide his orientation and I think some of the guys aren’t used to that. Plus, all the girls in the cast fawn over Adam and I think that makes them jealous. I will say this for him, the boy can out sing them all. I just hope nothing goes majorly wrong. How was your trip?”

Kris shrugged, “Painful. I hate the French and I hate snooty artsy people so a French film festival was like being in hell.”

Cale laughed and then became serious, “I think it is good you spent some time with Katy. She may have felt a bit neglected and marriages take work. Eventually a shiny new toy fades and then you remember why you made certain decisions. Be careful, Kris.”

Kris looked at Cale, “What are you getting at?”

Cale looked at Kris, “Adam changed his address on his paperwork and I thought it was odd he could afford to move in an upscale apartment just a few blocks from the theater. I met his ex-boyfriend, Brad and he claimed poor Adam was in debt and practically homeless. Are you paying his rent?”

Kris was surprised both by Cale astuteness and directness. Knowing he was a crappy liar, Kris tried to skirt the truth, “Look I lent him some money until he gets on his feet. No big deal.”

“Kris, what if he doesn’t pay you back? You should never lend money to someone working for you. What if Katy finds out you gave him money?”

“It is my money. Cale, leave it alone. It is none of your business.”

“Fine but this is going to end badly. I just hope you are ready to deal with the consequences.”

Kris wasn’t even thinking about consequences. In fact, he was tuning Cale out and thinking about seeing Adam. Kris signed a few documents and then begged off saying he was feeling jet-legged. He went to Adam’s apartment and knocked on the door hoping to improve his night.

Adam answered and looked a little surprised, “Kris, I didn’t know you were back. Er…what a surprise.”

Kris could tell Adam was being weird and had not opened the door fully, “Do you have company?”

“Um…yeah. Can we meet tomorrow?”

Kris became furious. Adam was breaking their deal already. Kris pushed Adam, “What do you have another client here? Are you fucking someone, Lambert?”

“Kris, calm down. It’s-“ The door opened behind Adam and an older woman came behind Adam to see who was at the door, “Kris Allen?”

Kris just stared at the woman for a minute and then Adam spoke, “Mom, I told you Kris Allen was one of the producers of the play.”

She smiled, “I am Leila, Adam’s mother, he mentioned you were a nice guy and I am glad I have a chance to thank you for giving Adam a part in your production. He is very excited. We are just finishing up preparing dinner. Can you stay?”

Kris had every intention of saying no but he wanted to learn more about Adam. “I’d love to Mrs. Lambert. Are you sure it is no trouble?”

“Mom, I am sure Mr. Allen has better invites than our tortellini surprise.”

Kris could tell staying would annoy Adam which seemed like an added bonus, “Actually that is the best offer I’ve had all week.”

Kris walked past Adam into the apartment. He noticed Adam had some new editions in the apartment. He had added a sturdy dining set, couch and coffee table. The dining set would be gorgeous with a coat of varnish and the couch needed some pillows. Kris almost laughed at himself for the home decorating thoughts. He was really becoming too in touch with his feminine side. Kris sat down with Adam’s mother while Adam finished making dinner.

He liked Adam’s mother instantly and it was obvious she completely accepted her son. Kris wanted to know all about Adam and what he was like as a child. Kris found himself having a great time. Both the wine and conversation flowed easily. It was also nice seeing Adam relaxed and carefree. Best of all, he was too preoccupied to be pressing Kris’ buttons. Once again, Kris was convinced if they had met in other circumstances they could have been friends. His open, sometimes shocking manner reminded him a lot of Allison and he was sure she would totally love him.

Kris was pretty drunk by the time they finished desert. Leila must have noticed, “Kris, I hope you didn’t drive yourself here. I can give you a ride home.”

“It’s ok, I can just stay here and go home in the morning.”

Leila frowned a bit, “Are you sure you don’t have to go home? It is no trouble.”

Kris wanted to be with Adam even if he would get an earful from Katy the next day. _Fuck it she came home late plenty of night and he just endured a week of hell for her._ Surely he deserved a good night, “Really, Leila, its fine. I need to go to the theater early tomorrow so this is actually more convenient. You don’t mind, do you Adam?”

Adam smiled tightly, “Of course not. You can crash on the couch.”

Leila asked Adam to walk her out. Kris grabbed another glass of wine and thought about all the naughty things he wanted to do with Adam. Unfortunately, his knowledge of gay sex was a bit limited but he improvised as best he could. Adam returned, “How was your trip?”

“Fine. I like your Mom she is really cool and so informative. Do you think she liked me?”

“Why would you care what my mother thinks? Before you weird out, no, I didn’t tell her about our deal. She warned me not to misinterpret you being nice and she will definitely look up your marital status tonight.”

“Do you think she knows we fool around?”

“No, I am sure she thinks you would be out of my league.”

Kris tried not to laugh because that was how he felt about Adam. Kris felt like two grand a month was getting off cheap. Kris moved closer to Adam, “Did you miss me at all?”

“What’s not to miss? The snide comments, the condescending banter or the outright insults, hard to say what I missed most.”

Kris felt a bit slighted, “Really? I missed you a lot.”

Adam leaned down and then hesitated. He kissed Kris on the cheek, “Does that mean you are sober enough to fool around.”

Kris thought he was going to kiss him and was disappointed by the platonic gesture. Still wanting to keep the mood light, Kris quipped, “And drunk enough to be easy.”

Adam laughed and pulled Kris into the bedroom, “OK, what are you in the mood for? What do you want me to do?”

Kris wanted to be with Adam, “I want to you to be yourself and do what you would do if you took a cute guy home from the bar.”

“Kris, I am a top. I am not sure you will be into it.”

Kris rolled his eyes, “Lambert, you are being paid to please me so just try and make it good.”

“OK, are there any Allen rules you may have forgotten to tell me?”

Kris shook his head and waited for Adam to start. Adam seemed to be contemplating his next move which was making Kris feel awkward. He pushed Adam, “Lambert, you are supposed to be smoother than this. Is it that hard for you to picture me as a guy you would pick up? From what I saw, your standards really weren’t all that high.”

“Well, I usually draw the line at assholes.”

Kris became furious and went to hit Adam. Adam was surprisingly fast and blocked Kris. He seemed to go ballistic and actually threw Kris on the bed. Adam effectively pinned him down. Although Kris was pretty sure he could knock Adam off, he kind of liked being held down by him. Adam looked at Kris, “You have a real anger management issue. Guys I take home don’t try and kick my ass. In fact, they tend to be a bit more passive and let me take charge.”

“What are they passed out?”

Adam just shook his head. He shifted and Kris could feel Adam’s erection against his thigh. Kris was getting turned on himself, “Well, now that you got me here, what are you going to do?”

Adam smiled, “I am going to be myself and treat you like all the other thousand guys you think I take home.”

Kris pushed down his pang of jealousy and smiled, “Bring it on, tough guy.”

Adam laughed and then started kissing Kris’ neck. Kris wanted to feel Adam’s lips on his own, “Kiss me.”

“What about your rule-“

“I am changing that rule. Kiss me.”

Adam kissed him on the lips and Kris could feel it down to his toes. Adam was really an incredible kisser. Kris could feel Adam let go of his wrists as their kisses became more needy. Kris found himself pushing his erection up against Adam’s stomach looking to get some friction. Adam quickly removed both their clothes. Although they had both been undressed before, this was the first time they were completely naked against one of another. Kris wasn’t nervous and was definitely more turned on then anytime he had been with Katy. His primal instincts were takig over and all he could think about was getting some relief from his burning need.

Adam started kissing Kris down his body. Kris was looking forward to a blow job when he felt Adam’s tongue past his balls. Kris almost jumped when he felt moist heat near his entrance. It felt weird but so good. Kris decided to let Adam do whatever he wanted. Kris could feel Adam’s tongue pulsing in and out of his hole. Kris moaned and just opened his legs more to give Adam better access.

Adam moved forward to his cock. As good as the other thing felt, nothing was as good as Adam’s mouth around his cock. As Kris was enjoying the rhythm, he felt Adam’s fingers inside him. They were moving and Kris could feel himself being opened, “What are you doing down there?”

“Being myself and enjoying a beautiful man.”

Adam’s always seemed so genuine that Kris couldn’t help but fall for his charm. He knew Adam was playing a role but he was willing to buy into. Kris decided to just trust Adam to take care of him and enjoy the sensations. Feeling Adam’s fingers inside him was like nothing he had ever experienced before and added a sense of intimacy he hadn’t even felt with his wife.

Kris’ body felt on fire when Adam paused, “How far do you want to go, Kris? I want you so bad but I don’t want to scare you off.”

Kris wanted more, “Adam, I want to go all the way. I want to know once and for all if I am really gay.”

Adam frowned, “I am not sure whether or not you like being sodomized is the absolute indicator for being a homosexual. Kris, do you want to feel me in you?”

Kris hesitated but then took a deep breath, “Yeah, I do.”

Adam kissed him deeply, “I am going to take you when I am sure you are sure. I got another idea for tonight.”

Adam positioned himself on top so that their cocks were against one another and placed Kris hand around them. He put one hand around Kris’ hand and used the other to support himself and began pumping so that Kris could feel the friction against his cock. Even though Adam wasn’t in him, it still felt really good. Adam started kissing him passionately. Kris worried his lips would be a bit bruised but didn’t want to stop. Kris stiffened as they both came in a hot mess. Adam laughed, “I told you sex was very messy between men. I am glad we took off the comforter.”

Kris laughed but also felt vulnerable, “Adam, did you like that? I mean besides it being your job…was it good.”

Adam looked at Kris, “If things were different and you were just some guy at a bar, I’d totally put the moves on you. You are actually my type minus the wife, the fame, and the plaid.”

Kris smiled, “You are not my type but I’d totally let you hit on me in a bar. I don’t think I have ever had such a reaction to a person like I do to you. You make me want you so bad while at the same time piss me off enough to want to the point I can’t think straight. I finally understand why people say it is a thin line between love and hate.”

Adam looked at Kris, “You are paying me to avoid emotional involvement, why are you analyzing us? I can handle you being an asshole, using my body, even being manic but don’t fuck with my heart. That would be really cruel. I couldn’t take another man acting like he is into me and then breaking my heart.”

Kris stiffened when he realized he had voiced emotions he was definitely not supposed to be having, “Relax Lambert, I was just pointing out that as much as you annoy me on a regular basis the sex is making up for it. Don’t get all emo on me. You are being paid for sex and that’s it. Now, I need to shower and go home to my wife.”

Kris tried to ignore the hurt in Adam’s eyes he could see his words caused. He jumped in the shower and came out. Adam was pretending to be asleep. Kris hoped he was a better actor on the stage. Against his better judgment he went over and kissed Adam gently on the lips, “See you later, gorgeous.”


	8. Chapter 8

Adam remained in bed as Kris left. He had decided to pretend to be sleeping rather than deal with a bipolar Kris. Adam was confused himself. He knew falling for Kris Allen would have to rate among the stupidest things ever. Either the man was a closet gay and wanted an easy outlet or he was having an exotic seven year itch. Either way, Adam was no one special to him and eventually would be left alone and heartbroken. Still, Adam couldn’t help thinking how nice it was when Kris wasn’t lashing out. Not only were they very compatible sexually, but they had great conversations and similar interests.

Over dinner with his mother, Kris was so down to earth and sweet. He had seemed so interested in Adam’s past almost like an infatuated boyfriend. Thank God, his mother didn’t carry around baby photos. Adam tossed and turned until he finally got out of bed at nine in the morning. He had the whole day off since it was the day before the premier. He had invited his mother and a few close friends to the play. Hopefully, the show would do well.

Adam didn’t hear from Kris at all until the next day. Kris called him in the afternoon, “Hey are you ready for the show?”

“Yeah, I’m looking forward to being in front of an audience again. Are you coming to the show?”

“Yes…I am bringing my wife and a few of her friends so I probably won’t come over near you and I don’t think you should approach me either.”

Adam felt a bit taken aback but then again he was just the hired help, “Relax, I hadn’t planned on molesting you in public. Did you call for any other reason than to warn me away?”

“Well since I won’t have a chance later I thought I’d wish you luck so break a leg.”

“Thanks, I hope I do well and you feel like regardless of our deal that I deserve the role.”

“Adam, I think you are mega-talented. I am not sure you deserve the role because frankly I think you are so much better than a small theater restaurant gig.”

Adam was surprised by the compliment but then again Kris liked to raise him up, slap him down, then praise him and kick him in the teeth. He was also dreading seeing Kris with his wife. Although the reality check might be a good thing, it was a sad reminder that nothing between them would ever be real.

Adam got done and headed to the theater at four. It was a bit chaotic but they were ready by seven for the curtain call. His mother came backstage with some flowers. Adam hugged her. She had brought him flowers to every premier night he ever had.

“How exciting? I am so proud of you.”

“Thanks.” Adam could tell his mother was being a bit weird, “Is everything OK?”

“Yes…I just ran into Kris and…his wife. I hadn’t realized he was married. You do know he is married.”

“Of course he is famous and he has been married even before winning American Idol.”

“OK, I just worry after what happened in Wicked. It had just seemed like you two had gotten on so well…”

“He is just a friendly guy. Mom, stop worrying. Things are finally getting better. Let me walk you back to your seat.”

Adam walked his Mom back to her seat and saw Kris sitting with the pretty blonde from the club. She was chatting with friends. Adam almost tripped when he noticed one of her friends was one of the actors from Wicked. Phil only had a minor role but was one of the biggest gossipers alive and a real asshole to boot. He had hit on Adam after the incident and didn’t take rejection well. When Adam turned him down, he had taken revenge by propagating rumors and telling everyone that Adam was a real player. No doubt he would share every sordid detail with Kris’ table and purposely change the story to make Adam look worse. Kris would probably fire him from both the play and their side deal. Adam was resigned to the idea that this might be his one and only show.

The show began and Adam just committed himself to the role. He ended up in the finals against Danny Gokey. As the final sing off, Adam decided to do a Change is Gonna Come. The musicians were so talented that they didn’t even blink an eye playing a song they hadn’t rehearsed. Adam poured all his pain from the last few months into the song. When he finished everyone was on their feet applauding. He saw Kris staring at him with awe. Danny came out and did a Joe Cocker song. Adam was so happy when he won. Not to mention the extra $100 would buy him a nice dish set.

After the show the cast had to come out and thank the audience. The theater had about thirty tables of ten. Adam was surprised at how many people seemed to really think he was amazing. Many of the girls flirted and even slipped him a few phone numbers. Adam went over by Kris since he couldn’t really avoid the table. The actors had to move from table to table clockwise so that no tables were missed by anyone. Adam steeled himself and went over.

Kris smiled, “Congratulations on being the first winner. Adam, actually comes from a theater background.”

Phil smiled, “I know he was in Wicked with me. Unfortunately, that didn’t end too well. I heard the director was gay, are you dating him Adam? You are usually sleeping with someone on the staff. Adam has a real problem keeping it in his pants, if you know what I mean.”

Adam was pissed but before he could respond Kris spoke up, “Watch your fucking mouth, asshole.”

Phil looked at Kris, “Maybe not the director.”

Kris punched the guy in the face. Security came over immediately to make sure everything was ok. Phil’s lip was bleeding and he was pissed. Kris’ wife was mortified, “Kristopher Neil Allen! I don’t know what has gotten into you! How dare you attack one of our guests! Apologize this instant.”

“He is not my guest he is yours. My guests aren’t pretentious assholes that think they can insult anyone they want. This is my club so if anyone is going to apologize it is him.”

Katy glared at Kris and then went by Phil. Cale came over and glared at Adam, “Is everything ok?”

Katy looked up pouting, “Cale can you please help Kris cool off. Frankly, his violence is scaring me. Also, it seems your performer here has a bit of a nasty history. You may want to rethink the cast.”

“Yes, well, we just might do that. Kris, why don’t you come have a drink with me, your friend Allison showed up halfway through the show and wants to say hello. Adam, go finish up your rounds and head home.”

Adam just nodded and continued to greet the tables. He was shaken up and really hoped he wasn’t fired. _What was Kris thinking making a scene like that?_ Adam was happy Kris had stood up for him but thought it a bit ironic since he had the same opinion of him and was paying him to be a whore. Adam’s last table had a really vivacious redhead he remembered from American Idol. Although he had though Kris was cuter, he thought Allison was mega talented. Her albums were not as mainstream or successful as Kris’ were but she had a niche and street credibility.

Adam gave her his most charming smile, “Allison Iraheta, I am a huge fan of your music.”

“Thanks. I am glad you didn’t try out for the real American Idol my season. You might have beat us all out. You were great tonight.”

“Thank you. It was fun.”

Allison was checking him out which was making him a bit uncomfortable. He didn’t want to have to turn down an advance form Kris’ friend. She noticed and laughed, “Relax, Adam. Although I think you are drop dead gorgeous and you have sex oozing out of every pore, I know about you and Kris. Frankly, I didn’t think Kris would have such good taste after marrying Katy. But, then again you can’t judge a closeted gay man for his taste in women.”

Adam jaw dropped. _Allison knew! How much did she know? Did Kris tell people Adam was his whore?_ Adam stiffened, “What exactly did Kris tell you about us?”

Allison seemed to realize her error, “Er…Kris and I are best friends and he…used me as a sounding board. Adam, I didn’t mean to insult you. In fact, I think you are the best thing that could have happened to Kris. He needs to take a walk on the wild side and figure out who he really is. You need a foot in the door so it is a win-win.”

Adam felt cheap like never before. He was humiliated that he would ever stoop to prostitution but even worse that people knew. _Who else did Kris Allen blab to?_ His great opening night was quickly becoming his worst night. Adam just put on a fake smile, “Well, it was nice meeting you. I need to say hello to my mother.”

Adam went by his mother. She hugged him, “You were so wonderful. I knew you would win and I bet you win every night. I am especially glad you beat that Danny guy. He seemed so smug.”

“Ma, can we get out of here? I am tired and just want to go home.”

She frowned, “I saw Kris punch that guy at his table when you were there. Did something happen?”

Adam wanted to come clean but he didn’t want his mother to worry. Just as they started to walk out, Adam felt someone stop him. It was Brad. _Was there no mercy?_ Brad hugged him, “You were really good tonight. I think the fact that you are so different played to your favor. Jessie thought you stole the show but he still kind of hates you. Also, watch your back because that redneck Cale’s been talking shit about you. Both of them think you tried to seduce Kris Allen and maybe that is why he pushed for you to be in the show. Funny, right?”

Adam took a deep breath, “I didn’t seduce anyone. They just hate me. I am exhausted so I’ll talk to you later.”

“Stop being such a stranger, bitch. I am beginning to think you might have someone on the side. Do you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Goodnight, Brad.” Adam did not like Brad hitting so close to the target. He dragged his mother out and they went to his apartment. She poured them both a glass of wine, “OK, what is going on?”

Adam was both angry and upset. He decided since Kris blabbed he could do the same. He needed to vent, “Promise you will never repeat what I tell you?”

His mother nodded, “I promise.”

Adam took a deep breath, “Kris and I…He propositioned me in return for a role in the play and… I took it.”

Adam looked up to see anger in his mother’s eyes, “What do you mean he propositioned you? Did he threaten you? I can’t believe such a nice guy could be so evil. What does he make you do? Is he making you turn tricks? Is he into human trafficking?”

Adam frowned realizing blabbing to his mother was a huge mistake, “Mom, he is a successful rock star he does not need to pimp people. He offered me a role and…some money. I was in debt and no one would hire me. He promised it would be just the two of us and nothing weird.”

“How much did he pay you?”

“He pays me two grand a month.”

“Wait. This is an ongoing thing? Adam, what have you gotten yourself into? He is very married and extremely famous. What do you think will happen to you if the media gets a hold of this? Haven’t you learned anything from your past? I knew there was something up. I hoped I was wrong and there was just chemistry between you two but now that explains it. Adam, this is a slippery slope. You are going to end up moving to Las Vegas and becoming a gigolo.”

Adam frowned since although Vegas was fun he didn’t really want to live in a desert. Adam needed to come totally clean, “It gets worse. I think I am falling for him.”

Leila shook her head, ”Adam, you are not 21 anymore. You can’t keep getting involved with men that destroy your life. So if he decides to move on, what happens to you? Are you thrown out of the play?”

“Probably. You heard Brad, the other two guys hate my guts.”

Leila just shook her head, “I am really disappointed. You have made some bad decisions in your life but getting paid for sex is an all time low for you. I love you but you really need to re-evaluate your priorities and morality. You are playing with dynamite.”

Adam felt horrible. His doorbell rang and his mother answered. Adam prayed it wasn’t Kris. Unfortunately, God wasn’t listening. Adam watched in horror as his mother exploded. She smacked Kris across the face, “How dare you turn my son into a whore and break bread with me like you were his friend. You are an evil man and I hope your wife leaves you, your career plummets and you get some kind of irritating infection.”

Adam was horrified that his mother not only assaulted Kris but told him Adam revealed their relationship. Kris was pale and then glared over at Adam, “What exactly did you tell your mother, Lambert?”

Adam needed to diffuse the situation, “Mom, Kris and I need to talk privately, I will call you tomorrow.”

Leila glared at Kris, “Fine. You better not hurt my son or I will blab to the media just exactly how twisted America’s little pocket idol is.”

“MOM! Just go and remember you promised not to breathe a word to anyone.”

His mother just responded by slamming the door. Adam turned to Kris who was red so red from anger Adam was surprised he could still see his mother’s hand print across his cheek. Kris stormed over to Adam, “Lambert, you fucking told your mother! I told you, you had to keep it a secret or else you were fired. Why can’t you even follow the stupidest instruction?”

Adam was beyond angry himself, “Fuck you, Allen. You blabbed first. If you wanted to keep it a real secret you should have shut your own mouth. How do you think I felt when your friend Allison told me she thought I was a good purchase?”

Kris shook his head, “Allison can keep secrets. Your mother is going to talk. Besides, the deal wasn’t me keeping the secret it was you keeping it. You are not a famous rock star with everything to lose.”

“Maybe I am not famous but I do have a life and being known as your whore is not a career boost.”

“Whatever. I don’t need this shit. First, I make a scene because of you and now your mother is threatening me. You really are a handful. No wonder you are single.”

 _Ouch!_ “And your marriage is so successful that you need to pay me to be with you.” Adam had a feeling he went too far and was ready to duck a punch. Kris was shaking from anger but then seemed to get a bit of control.

“I told you to stop talking about my wife and you reneged on the conditions of our deal. You are fired. You are out of the show and you are out of my bed.”

Adam decided he had nothing to lose, “In case you forgot, we never made it to bed.”

Kris looked at Adam, “Good point. Maybe I should get what I paid for before I go. Strip, Lambert.”

Adam did not trust an irate Kris. Although Adam was bigger, Kris was pretty strong and Adam wasn’t very confident he could take him in a fight. Adam tried to hide his fear, “Not a chance, rockstar. You fired me remember.”

“I paid for your ass for a month-“

Adam poured himself a shot of vodka knowing that probably wasn’t going to help. Kris came over, “Can I have one too?”

Adam raised a brow but poured Kris a large shot hoping Kris was a mellow drunk. He did the shot and then looked at Adam, “You owe me at least one last night.”

Something in Kris tone appealed to Adam’s softer side. He still wasn’t keen on being the recipient of Kris anger even in the form of sex. Adam hated bottoming in the best of circumstances and this was not the best by a long shot. Kris was angry, inexperienced and probably buzzed. “I will give you a night you never forget on one condition. You let me take the lead and show you how good things can be between men?”

Kris looked up at Adam with a bit of apprehension and a whole lot of lust, “Ok but promise you won’t hurt me.”

“I promise you will like it.”

“Close enough.” Adam was surprised when Kris jumped him and started kissing him passionately. Adam pulled back, “Hey, I am supposed to be taking the lead.”

Kris shrugged, “OK, you kiss me then.”

Adam had a feeling they were going to be fighting for dominance the whole time and wondered if Kris was really a top. In which case, it was just as well that this was their one an only time. Adam started kissing Kris and was surprised when Kris relaxed and became pliant in his arms. Adam had a feeling the healthy shot Kris slammed was helping. Adam guided him into the bedroom and put him on the bed as he gathered his supplies. Adam could feel Kris’ apprehension and instinctively wanted to ease it. Part of him wanted to just take Kris and fuck him into oblivion but the other part wanted to make his first time really special.

Adam placed the lube and condom on the bed beside Kris. He smiled, “Even though I am still angry at you for telling Allison and firing me, I want to be in you more. I never met anyone that could make me hate them and want them at the same time.”

Kris rolled his eyes, “Lambert, less talking and more kissing.”

 _Screw gentle._ Adam started kissing Kris more aggressively and climbed on top of him. Adam expected Kris to begin to resist once he became more aggressive but Kris just seemed to go with it. Adam peeled away Kris clothes, “Are you sure you are ready?”

“It is now or never so yeah. Besides, for the first time in my life this feels…right. I want you to fuck me.”

Kris words went straight to his cock and Adam almost lost control. Maybe Kris was just a really bossy bottom after all. Adam quickly lubed up his fingers and began working Kris open. Kris was opening up beautifully for him and seemed to be too horny to be scared.

Adam felt like he had to warn him, “Kris this might hurt an you might not like it. Are you sure you want me to-“

“Adam! Stop putzing around and fuck me. I want to experience this and I want it to be with you. Go in already.”

Adam bit his lip not to laugh at Kris’ impatience. Adam placed Kris legs on his shoulders and began to slowly work his way in realizing how tight and perfect Kris was. One night was not going to be enough.

*~*

Kris had forgotten most of his anger and was overwhelmed by his need to feel Adam in him. Kris was surprised that instinctively he seemed to want Adam in him rather than vice a versa. Not that he didn’t want to fuck Adam, but having Adam do it first just seemed right. In fact, nothing in his life felt so right as having Adam slowly push into him. It hurt but Kris could feel his body expanding to let Adam fill him. Once Adam’s cock was all the way in, Adam remained still. It was weird having another person in him and it felt almost too intimate. Adam kissed him, “Kris you fit like a custom glove. You feel amazing, I am going to start moving try and relax.”

Adam started moving in and out. Kris continued to try and relax but it still hurt. Adam pushed in hard and Kris felt a sudden wave of pleasure. He moaned. Adam began moving faster and the pleasure quickly outweighed the pain. Kris began to lose control and could hear himself cursing and pulling Adam’s hips into him harder. Adam flipped Kris onto his knees and continued to fuck him hard as he reached around for Kris’ cock. Kris’ body was on fire as Adam continued to pound into him while jerking him off. Kris came with a scream and felt Adam stiffen a moment later. Kris collapsed after the last few shivers of his orgasm. He was barely aware of Adam cleaning him off and peppering his skin with little kisses.

Adam laid back down and pulled Kris in close, “You are amazing, Kristopher Allen.”

Kris turned around and looked into Adam’s blue eyes, “You are more amazing.” Kris laughed at his own dorkiness, “Adam, that was…incredible. It hurt but then it felt sooo great. Is it always that good?”

Adam smiled but his eyes looked sad, “Sex usually gets better with practice. This was kind of bittersweet since it was our first and last time together.”

There was no way Kris was giving Adam up now. Hell no, he was just getting started with this gay thing. Kris kissed him, “I have reconsidered, even though you fucked up every element of our agreement, I don’t to give you up. Hell, I haven’t even taken my turn yet.”

Adam still looked sad, “Kris, I don’t think either one of us could afford this getting out. Do you really want people to know you paid for sex?”

“Charlie Sheen paid for sex all the time. Anyway, I have a solution.” Kris didn’t really have a well thought out solution but more of an afterthought, “Instead of paying you two grand a month, I will just pay the rent and bills for this place. I’ll put the lease in my name and if anyone asks, I got it for convenience and you are just staying here. Also, if you incur any large bills, I’ll just help you out like I would if I had a mistress.” Kris smiled at the thought of Adam as his mistress.

Adam seemed to hesitate, ”What if we fight? I don’t want to be homeless.”

“Adam, we fight all the time already but I want you more than anything or anyone ever before. I can’t think of anything besides infidelity that would ever make me kick you to the curb. You can stay faithful, right?”

“I am not a cheater. How is this any different than our deal?”

Kris shrugged, “It is not but technically you are no longer “paid” for sex. I simply have an apartment you watch and we just happen to be lovers.”

“So does that mean, it is more equal? My pleasure is as important as yours?”

Kris thought for a minute and realized Adam’s pleasure was very important to him. He wanted to make Adam feel good and hoped Adam enjoyed being with him, “Of course your pleasure is important.” Doubt crept into Kris’ mind, “Didn’t you get any pleasure from this?”

“No…are you insane?” Adam laughed and kissed Kris on the head, “Without a doubt the most pleasurable fuck I have had…all week.”

“Very funny. Are you sure you shouldn’t be performing at the Improv?

Adam kissed him, “Well, I may have to apply seeing as I was fired from my current gig.”

“Consider yourself rehired but I am still not happy your Mom hates me. Why would you tell her about the deal?” Kris couldn’t imagine what had been going through Adam’s head to reveal their little agreement to his mother.

“I was really hurt when Allison made it obvious you had told her. I worried who else you told and was scared everyone knew. Does Cale or Jessie know? Is that why they hate me?”

Kris finally realized what a bad position he put Adam in and felt horrible. “No, they don’t know about our deal. Cale knows I helped you with some rent and I think he suspects we fool around. He is my band mate so he would not risk a scandal by blabbing to people.”

Kris realized his idea of having secret casual sex for money was monumentally stupid. Not only were people going to find out but he was too emotionally involved to make decent judgment calls. If he had any sense, he would fire Adam, end the affair and go do some charity work in Africa. But, he had no sense, “Adam, we both need to be a lot more discreet. Nobody knows I swing both ways so hopefully most people will just think we are friends.”

“Well if we only hang out in this apartment together, how will they know we are even friends?”

“True. Perfect, I’ll just come over either before or after shows and no one will realize I am not working as hard as it seems. I still don’t want you seeing anyone else for your own good.”

Adam looked over, “What do you mean ‘for my own good’?”

“You do have a past and I don’t want you doing anything that puts your job in jeopardy.”

Adam seemed to get madder, “You mean aside from sleeping with the boss?”

Kris took a deep breath, “Adam, stop getting antagonistic. Shit it is almost five in the morning. I have to go. Can I come over later?”

“It’s your apartment. You can do whatever you want.”

Kris refused to bite, “Great. Alright, I’ll see you later. By the way, you were amazing tonight both on the stage and in the sack.” Kris kissed him and pulled away as he felt Adam pulling him back in the bed, “Easy now, I am sore and I have to go.”

Adam smiled smugly, “You are probably gonna feel me all day, baby.”

“Don’t get too excited because pay back is a bitch and I plan on taking my turn. After all, I have to figure out whether I am a top or a bottom.”

Kris left and headed home. He should have showered but decided to just hope he beat Katy home. Kris arrived and was happy to see the house empty. He jumped in the shower and came out just as Katy came home. She went into the bathroom without even acknowledging Kris.

Kris went into bed and decided to sleep rather than find out if he was in the dog house. The next day Katy didn’t bring up the incident and neither did Kris. His record label called and wanted him to do a few promos in Canada and the Northeast. Kris didn’t want to go but he didn’t have a choice. He went to Adam’s apartment the next afternoon and found he wasn’t home. Kris let himself in since he still had a key. Unable to control himself he began to snoop. He found some pretty tasteless pictures of Adam kissing some boys including a bunch of Jessie’s current boyfriend, Brad.

Kris had met Brad and thought the guy was completely over the top. Mostly he hated him because he knew Adam had slept with him. He also found a notebook with some poems and what he assumed was lyrics. Kris was pretty impressed and began reading them all. Unfortunately, he must have been so engrossed he didn’t Adam come in until he was standing at his bedroom door. Kris fully understood Adam’s gaping look as he noticed the opened box from under the bed, himself laying on his bed idly reading his personal notebook. Kris knew they were going to fight and decided to try and just play it cool, “Where were you?”

“Are you for real? How did you even get in here?”

“Er…I kept a key. Besides, we are switching the lease so I should have a key, remember? Anyway, are these poems or lyrics?”

“Fuck you. How dare you come in to my home and snoop through my shit. What the fuck? You are not paying me that much.”

“Actually, I am but you are right. I am sorry, I wanted to see you and then I was just passing the time. Did you get your hair done? It looks great.”

Kris held his breath and that Adam laughed, “You are an idiot, however, I was at the hair dresser though getting my roots died. As you know, I am not a brunette.”

Kris got up and went by Adam, “Can I have a kiss hello?”

“Actually, you can have a kiss goodbye. I have to be at the theater in ten minutes to work on a group number.”

Kris was disappointed, “I have to go away for a week can’t you be late?”

“No, Kris, your partners already hate me. Come by after the show.”

Kris had to go to a stupid art show with Katy. Adam went over, “Well maybe next week we can get together.” Adam kissed him deeply and Kris felt his knees weaken. He wished he could spend all night in Adam’s arms. Adam released him, “Well, you can let yourself out but stop looking through my shit it is disrespectful.”

Adam left. Kris was a little disappointed Adam didn’t seem as smitten with him as he was with Adam. In fact, since making love to Adam, Kris couldn’t get the man out of his mind. Despite Adam’s request, Kris continued to look through more of his stuff until he worked himself into a jealous fit. Adam’s apartment was looking good although he still needed a bedroom set. Kris wondered if Adam forgot that Kris agreed to purchase the set.

Kris left his apartment and went to the art show with Katy. The next morning he flew out to Toronto and called Adam on arrival.

“Hi Kris, how is Canada?”

“Fine. Did you win last night?”

“Yeah, it was me and Gokey again. It was packed so Jessie and Cale were happy.”

Kris could tell Adam was being a bit cold, “Adam, I am sorry I went through your stuff. I just wanted to get to know you better.”

“You could try not being a dick and talk to me more rather than going through my personal shit behind my back.”

“I could but that would be the appropriate thing and that hasn’t really been my style.”

“I noticed. Anyway, I am not a secretive person but I found that to be a bit rude. You can make it up to me by bringing me something cool from Canada.”

“I’ll bring you the coolest thing ever. Adam, have you gotten tested yet?”

“I was waiting for a day off. I’ll go Wednesday. I don’t have medical insurance at the moment and the clinic gets busy so I need a full day off to take care of it.”

Kris hadn’t thought about that but Adam seemed to have it covered. “If you want to pick out your bedroom furniture, I can probably pay for it online.”

“What is my price limit?”

Kris had no idea about furniture costs, “I don’t know. Get something you like that is decent quality. Get a big mirror too.”

Adam laughed, “I could do a tacky motel motif but then it wouldn’t match the bedding.”

Kris laughed, “Actually, Adam, it would. Anyway, I am really looking forward to seeing you again soon. Have you spoken to your mother?”

“Not yet. She doesn’t like my choices but she wouldn’t hurt me by blabbing. I am sure she would be too mortified of her friends finding out her son’s a whore to tell anyone.”

“Well, you are not a whore, you’re my kept man now.”

Adam didn’t say anything. Kris decided it was time to get off the phone before he pissed Adam off more, “Call me if you pick out your furniture or if you just want to talk.”

“Kris, you are not ‘keeping’ me to talk. Anyway, I’ll let you know about the furniture. Have a good time.”

Adam hung up and Kris felt a little sad. He wanted more than sex from Adam. He wanted to be friends but Adam did not seem to interested. Maybe Adam just didn’t like him the same way. Kris was either going to have to accept limiting their contact to the arrangement or get Adam to fall for him. Kris had only had one girlfriend in his life so courting a person was not really his forte. Kris was going to have to recruit some help and the only person that he could ask was Allison. He was still a bit peaked she told Adam she knew but the girl did feel really bad about that slip. She had apologized profusely to Kris but more importantly had told Kris she thought Adam that was hot and a real keeper. Kris picked up his phone and dialed, “Allison, I need your help…”


	9. Chapter 9

Adam was not very happy finding Kris rummaging through his stuff and reading his private notebook. Also, the fact that the man had kept a key made it very clear Kris Allen had no sense of boundaries. For a married man he was did not seem to familiar with the whole compromise and healthy relationship model. Adam wanted to pick and choose his battles and didn’t want to be late for work. He had just left Kris in his apartment and gone to the theater. Adam was surprised when Kris called him a day later from the airport to apologize and told him to call to talk. _Why was Kris tying to blur their agreement?_

Adam did not want to foster any intimacy and friendship because frankly he was already in too deep. He needed barriers because he was falling hard. Sleeping with Kris Allen had been a monumental mistake, agreeing to be a kept man was just emotional suicide. The last thing he needed was Kris Allen to stop being a dick. Luckily, Adam had a feeling he would continue to be disrespectful and infuriating. Still, Adam decided to act a bit more cold and distant with Kris just to keep their relationship in a box.

Four days after speaking to Kris on the phone. Adam was missing him and sort of hoping Kris would call. On the plus side, his life was going well. He had won every night at the theater and had a number of groupies that seemed to show up at every show. Adam thought it was funny that he always had free drinks sent to him before and after the show. Some of the other actors were jealous while others seemed to treat him better.

Cale came over by Adam after a particularly good night, “Adam, you are really good. Why aren’t you trying to make it in the music industry?”

“It’s hard. I’ve been trying but nothing ever seems to pan out.”

“I know quite a few producers and even some bands that would love to have such a talented singer to work with them. Would you be interested in meeting them?”

Adam was suspicious, “Of course, I love making contacts. Why would you help me out?”

“I think you are a nice guy and maybe just kind of lost your way. You do great in the show and bring in a crowd but this isn’t really your niche and neither is Kris Allen. You two being friends might not be such a good idea for either one of you. Maybe it is time you moved on.”

Adam stiffened. _Did Kris tell Cale or was he still just suspecting?_ Adam decided to give Kris the benefit of the doubt, “I am not exactly best friends with Kris Allen so what is the concern?”

“I know he helped you out with your rent and he fought for you to be in the show. Kris has been having some personal problems and he is not thinking as clearly as he normally does. I just don’t want him to be a target for your ambition. Instead of letting you try to seduce him, I’d rather just hook you up and get you out of our hair.”

Adam hated being bullied, “Mr. Mills, despite what you may have heard, I am not in the habit of seducing married men. I have more than proved I deserve to be in this show. Every night I have won and I am part of the reason this show is successful. I don’t need you to help me out and if you are so worried about Kris, warn him but don’t threaten me. This is harassment and I don’t appreciate it.”

Cale just shook his head, “Fine but if you fuck with Kris, I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure you never make it in music.”

“Considering you are basically in a glorified backup band to Kris Allen, I am not too scared.” Adam knew he shouldn’t piss Cale off more but the guy had crossed the line. Adam walked away and went home. The next day he headed to the clinic to get tested. Just has Adam suspected it took about five hours and cost him fifty dollars. Adam stopped by a furniture shop and saw the perfect bedroom set. It was kade out of bamboo and would look amazing. He talked the sales woman down from 7K to 4K which seemed like a steal. He called Kris form the store, “Hi, Kris.”

“Hi Adam, what’s up? I am glad you called.”

“Yeah, well I am at a furniture store and found my dream bedroom set. I talked the woman into giving me like a 40% discount but I have to buy it today.”

“OK, can you put it on your credit card and I’ll pay it off when I come back?”

“I only have a $2500 limit and I still have a grand on there.”

“What store are you in?”

“I am at Marty’s furniture on Melrose.”

“I’ll call you right back.”

Adam hung up feeling a bit like a loser and than just waited for Kris to call him back. Kris called him ten minutes later, “OK, Allison is coming down. She’ll pay for it and I’ll just pay her back. You will have to take her to lunch though.”

Adam wasn’t too keen on having lunch with Allison especially since he would look even more like a whore. 

“OK, thanks.”

“How are you otherwise?”

“Fine. How is Canada?”

“Lonely. I am coming back Monday afternoon. Is it ok if stop by? I’d like to see you.”

Adam was surprised Kris was asking instead of dictating, “I’ll make sure I am home. What time?”

“My flight arrives at two. I’ll catch a cab straight to your place. Since the theater is dark, I thought we could spend the whole night together. I told Katy I was coming back on Tuesday.”

“Sure, Kris.” 

“Great. I can’t wait to see you.”

 

Adam hung up. Kris was definitely acting strange. A half hour later, Allison Iraheta came bouncing in the store. She looked adorable in a loud mismatched outfit and red pigtails. She hugged Adam, “Hi Adam, I spoke to Kris and he told me you were taking me to lunch.”

“Yeah, he is helping me out with decorating my place since my credit isn’t good.”

“Well, just limit his help to paying for it because the boy does not have a sense of style. Along with his penchant for plaid, he is a total straight guy when it comes to decorating.”   
Allison loved the set he chose and put it on her credit card. Adam felt a little embarrassed by everything but Allison smiled, “Adam, I am sorry if I hurt your feelings the other night. I don’t have a good filter and didn’t think about how you might feel about me knowing.”

“You don’t need to apologize for speaking the truth. If I didn’t want to be called a whore, I shouldn’t have become one.”

Allison looked at Adam, “I don’t see you as a whore and neither does Kris. Would you be with Kris if he wasn’t paying your rent?”

“No.”

Allison hesitated, “Oh. If you met him at a bar and he came on to you, you would turn him down?”

“Yes, because I know he is married and in the closet. Those are two things all out and proud gay men should avoid.”

“What if he wasn’t famous and wasn’t married?”

“Too hypothetical. Besides, I am not really Kris’ type. He may actually be gay but I think he may actually prefer a different kind of guy.”

Allison seemed confused and Adam really didn’t want to talk to a teenage girl about the fundamentals of gay sex. Adam decided to go where he shouldn’t, “Is Kris happily married?”

“He is having an affair. What do you think? Have you met Katy?”

“Of course not. Kris freaks out every time I bring up his marital status.”

“Kris is old fashioned and believes once you marry, you do it for life but she is a bitch and a terrible match for Kris. Plus, he is gay.”

“Maybe he is just experimenting or bisexual?”

“Whatever. His taste in men is definitely better than his taste in women. Anyway, instead of talking about Kris, let’s talk about you…”

By the end of the meal, Adam felt like he had undergone an interrogation. Adam drew the line when she tried to ask about his preferences in bed. After the meal, Allison insisted on coming back to Adam’s apartment to wait for the furniture delivery. Adam was surprised when the delivery included not only his bedroom set but a top of the large line flat screen TV for the living room. Allison giggled, “Kris couldn’t find you anything great in Canada so he told me to get you a TV too.”

“Great now I am going to have a cable bill to deal with. I hope he doesn’t buy me anything else.”

Allison left and Adam finished moving his stuff into drawers and fully settling in. Over the next few days, Adam found himself a bit nervous to see Kris on Monday. Since their brief conversation over the phone in the furniture store, Adam hadn’t spoken to Kris. Adam bought some pasta and sauce in case they got hungry. Kris showed up at four with a bag from one of Adam’s favorite sushi places and also a bottle of his favorite wine. Adam immediately knew where Kris had gotten the information on his preferences but wasn’t sure why Kris was bothering?

Kris kissed him briefly on the lips, “You look great, Adam. How are you?”

“Fine. I’ll put the food in the fridge. How was your trip?”

“Long, but worth it since now I get to spend a whole night with you.”

Adam was at a loss for words at Kris’ response. _Was Kris drunk from the plane? Why was he acting so weirdly nice?_

“So let’s see this beautiful bedroom of yours.”

Adam showed Kris his room, “You paid 4K for this? It looks like we are in the fucking jungle.”

Adam let out a breath since this was the Kris he expected. Adam was about to explain it was his apartment when Kris retracted his statement, “I meant it looks wonderful. I like the primitive motif. Bamboo is just usually less expensive.”

Adam felt defensive, “I got a good deal. Besides, you are thinking of wicker and this isn’t that. If you don’t like it, that’s fine because you don’t have very good taste anyway. Besides, you don’t have a history of spending all that wisely yourself.” 

Kris became angry, “Lambert, I am trying to be romantic here and you keep fucking me up.”

 _Ah that explain the weirdness,_ “Why are you trying to be romantic? You pay me which means you don’t have to put on a show. Besides, you really are not very good at it.”

“Fine then, instead of me trying to make this about you we can do what I want the whole time.” Kris turned on the TV and sat down, “Do you have any beer?”

Adam bit his lip to not smile, at least this was a Kris he recognized, “Nope. What are you watching?”

“Monday night football. The Cowboys are playing the Saints. I hate watching the game at home.”

“You bought me a TV so you could watch sports at my apartment?”

Kris smiled, “You mean our apartment and I am only using it once a week. You can watch your vampire shows on the other nights.”

“What did Allison call you up and tell you everything we talked about at lunch.”

Kris realized his mistake, “Er…she may have mentioned a few things. Anyway, I am missing the pre-show. Why don’t you grab the wine and sit by me?”

“I hate football.”

“No man hates football. Maybe you just never gave it a chance. I think I hate sushi but I am giving it a shot since it is your favorite.”

Rent was due in a week so Adam needed to avoid pissing Kris off too much. He grabbed the wine and poured them both glasses. Adam also grabbed a magazine and started reading. As much as Adam tried to ignore Kris, Adam had to admit it he looked adorable when he got excited watching the game. Kris smiled at Adam, “How about we make this game more fun with a wager.”

“What kind of wager?”

“If my team, the Saints, win I get to penetrate you. If your team, the Cowboys, win…”

“I get to dress you up in full makeup and take you to a dance club.”

“Like a girl?”

“I am gay Kris why would I want you to be a girl? No, I will dress you like a sexy glam twink.”

Kris grimaced but nodded, “Fine, it’s a deal. Unfortunately your team is down 7 points.”

Adam began watching the game and found himself getting into it now that he had a vested interest. At half-time, Adam broke out the sushi. Kris was a bit reluctant but seemed to like it. He didn’t shovel it in like he had the Indian food so Adam figured he would be OK. Unfortunately, the second half the Saints slaughtered the Cowboys. Adam also caught the announcer mention that the Saints had been heavily favored to win.

“You gave me a losing team.”

Kris laughed, “Next week, I’ll let you pick the teams. Now come here, lover.”

Adam went over reluctantly. He hadn’t bottomed for anyone in years and was not a big fan of it. The few times he did it, he felt vulnerable and very turned off. Still, he had better get used to it if Kris turned out to be a top. Kris was kissing him which Adam really enjoyed. Kris might not know how to have gay sex but he was a phenomenal kisser. 

“So, do I need to touch you special, you know to get you ready?”

Adam shrugged, “Just make sure you use lots of lube and go slow. I haven’t bottomed in a long time. Are you sure you want to top?”

“I am very sure. Maybe you will like it.”

“Considering you never topped before and only bottomed once, I am pretty sure this is going to be a bit clumsy.”

“I might surprise you, Lambert.”

Adam decided to just let Kris get on with it. He was being paid to have sex and he knew some of it was not going to be to his liking. Actually, he was lucky so much had been to his liking. Kris put out his hand, “Let’s go in the bedroom, I don’t want to compound the clumsiness with a narrow couch.”

Adam took Kris’ hand and followed him in the bedroom. Adam undressed and carefully removed his expensive bedding before lying down. Kris came behind him and started kissing his neck, “Much better.”

Kris pressed up against Adam spoon fashion. He could feel Kris’ erection and could tell the boy was eager. Kris reached down and started fondling Adam which felt surprisingly good. Kris paused and grabbed lube and condoms out of Adam’s night table drawer. He kissed Adam deeply, “I can’t wait to be in you.”

Adam kissed him back. He felt a moist finger running over his entrance and then gently enter him. Kris had slender, long fingers which were surprisingly talented. Adam relaxed a bit as Kris slowly worked him open. Kris was almost too slow and gentle. Kris whispered to him to turn over and Adam complied. Kris began to slowly enter him from behind. Adam liked that they were on their sides rather than on all fours or him under Kris. It felt less submissive and more controlled. Adam continued to relax and let Kris guide their movements. Kris set a slow and gentle rhythm which felt good. Kris reached around and mimicked the same pace while stroking Adam. 

Kris seemed confident and a bit too experienced for a first time. Adam felt a pang of jealousy and wondered if he had been played the whole time or did Kris fool around on his trip. Kris began to move a little faster but stayed controlled in his thrust, “Adam, you feel amazing and sooo tight. Fuck, I am not going to last very long.”

Adam found himself actually enjoying Kris sodomizing him which was a first. Maybe it was because Kris was not being aggressive or maybe it was because Kris being so appreciative. Whatever it was it made Adam feel safe and wanted. Kris began stroking Adam harder and faster. Adam came and felt Kris come a moment later. Kris did not pull out immediately and Adam started to feel uncomfortably intimate. Adam pulled forward to separate them.

“Sorry, I was caught up in the aftershocks. Sex with you is off the charts, Adam.”

“Go get a towel to clean us off, that’s the tops job.” Adam needed a minute alone to compose himself. The last thing he needed was Kris to know he had come apart. Kris came back with Adam’s decorative towel and began wiping before he could stop him. 

“You really are a barbarian. That is not a functional towel and certainly not to be used to clean semen.”

“Sorry, Katy…I always use the wrong towels at home too.”

“Kris, we both know you are married so you don’t have to try and not talk about it. This is just a business deal, remember.”

“This is separate from my marriage and I don’t want the two to mix.”

“This is a secret because you are cheating on your wife. All I am saying is you don’t have to keep her a secret from me because I already know you are not mine. But you seem to enjoy getting angry and setting up artificial boundaries so have at it.”

“Lambert, you are the one that keeps setting up walls. I am trying to have a deeper relationship with you and you keep getting obnoxious.”

“Deeper relationship? What are you talking about? Are you going to leave Katy to pursue this relationship?”

“Of course not, don’t be ridiculous.”

Although that was the answer he knew was coming, Adam still felt hurt. “Then we need not get any deeper than wham-bam-thank-you-man. It’s late and you must be tired, let’s rest a bit and maybe we can fool around in the morning.”

Despite Adam pushing Kris away emotionally, he couldn’t resist snuggling up against Kris and enjoying the warmth. Adam woke up the next day completely intertwined with Kris. It felt amazing. Adam was startled when the phone rang especially since it was only 8am. He answered wearily, “Mr. Lambert, this is the clinic, we need you to come in today to discuss the results of your test?”

_Not good._

*~*

Kris was desperate to make Adam like him which led him to seeking advice from a single teenage woman. In hindsight, Allison’s age, relationship status and gender should have keyed him off that it was a bad plan. But of course, all Kris had lately were bad plans and even dumber deals. Allison insisted she read enough relationship advice columns to provide expert advice and that she knew more gay people. Kris caved and agreed to her plan of gathering information on Adam so Kris could exploit his likes and be more his type.

The opportunity arose when Adam had to purchase his bedroom set. Allison went to lunch with Adam and gathered all kinds of random information she later shared with Kris.

“Wasn’t Adam suspicious with all your questions?”

“Nah, the boy’s a talker and seems on board with the whole over-sharing thing. I like him because he asks questions back. Kris, he is so fucking hot that I am jealous. Maybe if you botch this up bad enough he will turn straight and I can have him.”

Kris did like that Adam was open and chatty. Well, that is when he wasn’t purposely trying to push Kris’ buttons or making him feel like a perverted adulterer. Allison continued gushing about Adam’s hair, his voice and his nails. Finally, she got to the plan which was for Kris to spend quality time getting to know Adam and finding things for them to do together. Kris was excited about football season and thought watching the games with Adam would be great for bonding. It worked with most of his other friends. Allison disagreed and recommended Kris surprise him with some sushi and just spend the evening talking about Adam. Kris reluctantly agreed and tried to execute the plan accordingly.

Of course it failed because Adam insisted on being obnoxious and pushing Kris’ buttons. Kris lost it and reverted to being an asshole himself. However, Kris got him to wager a sucker bet which let him have his second best sexual experience. The first had been when Adam made love to him. Kris had felt confident because the other advice Allison gave him was to watch a lot of gay porn and view some “how to” web sites. Kris gave it his undivided attention and by the time he returned to LA, he was feeling like he knew a lot more about being gay.

Seeing, reading and doing were a little different. Allison had recommended Kris pick up a real male escort but Kris drew the line before that. He simply did not want to be with any other man. Plus, he was making Adam be monogamous so aside from Katy, other men were not an option. Kris felt like Adam was into it but still couldn’t tell where fake paid Adam ended and real Adam began.

Kris tried to communicate afterwards and express his deeper feeling but Adam immediately shut him down. It seemed Adam did not want to go there. Plus, he brought up Katy again. Kris wanted to forget about Katy when he was with Adam and he wanted to pretend it was just them. _Why couldn’t Adam just play along?_ The man was so difficult but so alluring.

The next morning, Kris woke up when Adam was hanging up the phone. Kris kissed him, “We can spend the whole morning together because I am not expected at home until the late afternoon. You want to take your turn on top?”

Adam looked at Kris with an odd expression, “Kris, I would love to spend all day in bed with you but I have to go to a dentist appointment in an hour.”

“Can’t you cancel, your teeth look fine.”

Adam laughed, “Thanks, but you are not really a qualified dentist. How about you come back here tonight after the show?”

“OK but can’t we have a quickie, I want to compare topping and bottoming while it is still fresh in my mind.” Kris kissed Adam and placed his hand on his cock, “Do you want me to use my mouth?”

Adam’s eyes darkened with lust but then he seemed to hesitate, “Nah, that would be too much what you are doing is enough.”

Kris wondered if he gave shitty head. Kris continued to kiss Adam and let Adam go down on him. Kris’ cock felt a little sore from topping. Adam was much tighter than Katy and the additional friction must have chaffed him or something. Kris told Adam to just open him up and get on with it. Adam complied and quickly put on a condom before entering Kris. Kris could feel Adam hitting his prostate and thanks to his research he knew Adam was not only skilled but physically blessed. 

Kris was moaning and coming apart. Kris was on his back and looking into Adam’s eyes. Adam still seemed a bit distracted but still beautiful. Kris came from the limited friction he got rubbing against Adam’s stomach. Adam seemed to like that and came a moment later. He laid down beside Kris, “So what is the verdict? Are you a top or a bottom?”

“I think I like them both. I think I need a lot more sex to figure it out.”

Adam laughed and then became more serious, “You seemed to know a lot more than the last time we were together. Were you with another man?”

Kris wasn’t sure why he decided to be an asshole but he did, “Lambert, my being monogamous was never part of the deal.”

Adam immediately stiffened, “You are sleeping with other men! I knew you were still with your wife but you-you made it sound like it was just us.”

Kris felt horrible seeing how upset Adam was getting. Although part of him was glad Adam was jealous, “Wouldn’t that be like a commitment?”

“No it would be like fair, you fucking asshole. I can’t believe you went with another man! If you can fuck anyone-“

“Adam! Relax- I didn’t cheat.”

Adam seemed perplexed, “You are lying to shut me up.”

Kris laughed, “I swear. I wasn’t with anyone since I was with you. I have never been with another man.”

“Then why were you so…knowledgeable?”

“I watched a bunch of gay porn and went to all these websites that gave gay sex tips. I am glad my researched worked.”

Adam still seemed mad, “Then why didn’t you just say that instead of letting me think you were with other men?”

“Because I am an asshole and I wanted to see if you cared. I like you, Adam. More than just the sex, which, by the way, is off the charts, I like just being with you. I feel like if things were different, if I wasn’t married or famous, I’d kind of want to date you.”

Adam looked at Kris, “I can’t handle your mood swings. First, you make me think you are seeing other men and now you are telling me you are falling for me?”

Kris was not communicating well but more importantly he didn’t know what he wanted to communicate. “I am not falling for you. I just meant if things were different I might. Look, I am committed to my marriage and this between us is…I don’t know what. I’m sorry I should not be saying anything.”

“No, Kris, you shouldn’t. I asked you not to fuck with my heart and that is what you keep doing. We both need to stick to the deal and not read emotions into it. You are married and I am just hired help. Maybe we shouldn’t kiss anymore.”

Kris was not about to give up Adam Lambert’s lips. “Let’s just agree not to talk about deeper feelings. I like kissing you too much to give it up. You really are an awesome kisser. Besides, what is the point of paying you for sex if I don’t get to do the things I like?”

Adam still seemed a little troubled, “Adam, is everything ok? I know I was a dick but you seem more out of sorts than usual.”

“It’s fine. I am just worried about the dentist. I’ll see you later.”

Kris wondered if Adam was one of those people that freaked out at the dentist or maybe he was scared of needles. Kris had nowhere to go, “Hey, you go get done and I will just hang around here until it is time for me to go home. We didn’t sleep so well so I’d like to take a nap.”

“OK, if you insist on going through my shit again, make sure you put everything back like you found it.”

“Babe, I am going to be asleep the whole time.” Kris wasn’t sure where “babe” came from but it kind of fit. Adam raised an eyebrow at it which made Kris laugh, “Is babe offensive too?”

“I guess it is better than you calling me Lambert or asshole all the time. Have a nice rest and lock the door when you go.”

Kris relaxed loving Adam’s bed. Aside from the great mattress, the whole bed smelled like Adam. Kris finally got up a couple hours later and met Allison for lunch. 

“Well, is he head over heels for you now?”

“Hardly, he’s just looking for a meal ticket not a boyfriend. It was painfully obvious that he doesn’t want anything from me outside of our arrangement.”

Allison seemed skeptical, “Are you sure you didn’t mess up?”

Kris thought back on the prior night and could not think of any reason Adam was being so cold except for the obvious. Adam didn’t like him and all the things Kris was reading into Adam’s mannerisms could be attributed to his acting ability. Allison frowned, “Did you have sex with him?”

“Yeah-“

“Kris, you were supposed to just have a romantic night. I knew you screwed up somehow.”

“The sex was the best part.” Actually, Kris also had fun watching the game with Adam and hanging out. “OK, maybe I veered off the plan a bit but that still doesn’t justify him being so cold and distant the next day. He blew me off for the fucking dentist.”

“Maybe he had a painful cavity. Anyway, I think you are reading too much into it. You’ve only known the guy less than a month these things take time.”

“How would you know? When was the last time you hired a lover?”

Allison pushed him, “Well, if you were a dick like this to him, I totally get it if he preferred a root canal. Now, how are you going to woo him next?”

Kris had no idea, “Maybe I could buy him-“

“You already bought him a ridiculously expensive bedroom set. Why don’t you cook him dinner or take him out?”

“I can’t take him out someone might see us and he eats dinner at the theater most nights. Maybe I could go to his place and draw up a romantic bath so when he comes home he can have a nice relaxing bath with candles and bubbles. Do you think he would like that?”

“That is a great emo idea. Don’t fuck it up by drowning him.”

Kris went to the store and bought the supplies before going home. Katy was working out with a trainer so Kris just hung out by their pool. His cell went off an hour later. It was Adam which made Kris smile, “Hey beautiful, how was the dentist?”

“Er…I didn’t go to the dentist. I am at the clinic and they need you to come in to be tested.”

Kris felt his whole world crashing around him, “What!”

Kris hears a sigh, “You need to come into the clinic because I tested positive for syphilis. I am sorry Kris, I had no idea and no symptoms.”

“I am not going to a fucking clinic. I will go see my private doctor.”

Kris heard fumbling, “Mr. Allen, I am the resident doctor here and insist you come in so we can trace this disease. Syphilis spreads very easily and we need to make sure all the potentially affected people are notified. You need to come in today so we can test you.” 

Kris was furious that Adam was so stupid to tell them that they slept together. “He is lying about being with me. In fact, I have no idea what he is talking about. I am married and would never be with someone like him.”

The doctor took a deep breath, “Mr. Allen, if you are married that is more the reason you need to come in. Women often don’t have symptoms until it is too late. If you don’t come in we will have to assume you infected your wife and we will call her to come in.”

Kris was panicking and furious. He dressed incognito and drove down to the clinic. Kris saw Adam in the lobby and had the overwhelming urge to punch him. Kris went over, “I should have known with your reputation you would have something.”

Kris regretted his words when he saw Adam’s hurt expression, “I am sorry. I never had anything before.”

“Maybe you just never bothered to get tested. How many other men did you have to call? A hundred? You really are a piece of work.”

Kris heard a cough and then saw a fairly handsome doctor, “Since I assume you want to keep a low profile, Mr. Allen, maybe you should come into my office before you make a public scene.” 

Kris and Adam went in the office and the doctor shut the door. Kris exploded, “How could you be so careless? As a gay man, you should know better than having unprotected sex. You probably knew you were infected and did this on purpose. Were you looking for a pay off? Fifteen minutes of fame?”

Adam looked at Kris, “I know you are upset but I don’t deserve that.”

“Really? You were hired for one thing and you managed to royally fuck that up not to mention that you may have cost me everything.”

“Mr. Allen, we don’t even know if you have the disease so let’s not over react. You may end up saying things you will regret. I am sure Mr. Lambert would have no problem finding another man that would treat him with more respect and appreciate him more.”

Kris was irate that the doctor was obviously smitten with Adam. Jealousy took over, “Really because most men can’t afford him. I am sure a doctor at a free clinic definitely would not be able to buy his affection. Trust me it is hard enough on a millionaire to meet Adam’s financial requirements.”

Adam just looked at Kris and shook his head, “Doctor Bray, I think I’ll just wait outside so you can examine Kris.”

Doctor Bray smiled, “OK Adam, don’t let one bad egg spoil the omelet.” Kris jaw dropped when the doctor handed Adam a business card, “There are plenty of men out there that would love to be with someone like you.”

Kris refrained from punching the doctor and just glared at Adam, “This isn’t over, Lambert.” 

Adam walked out of the office and Kris turned to the doctor, “I could report you for hitting on a patient.”

“I released Adam already. Besides, I doubt you would risk any scandal. You think because you have money you can just treat people like shit but you can’t. I really hope Adam ends whatever sick thing he has with you. Anyway, let’s get you tested.” 

Kris had a feeling the doctor was a little rougher with the needle than he needed to be. The doctor did however become more professional during the physical exam. 

Kris felt the need to explain himself, “I never cheated on my wife before and this was just a couple times.”

“Mr. Allen, I am not here to be a moral judge. I recommend though if you do have more than one partner you practice safe sex. Do you have any sore or rashes?”

Kris mentioned the chaffing and let the doctor examine his genitals. The doctor explained that he had stage one syphilis and that the chaffing was caused by a small sore he had on his penis. He also said he needed a list of lovers so he could contact them to get tested. 

“I can’t tell my wife. She has no idea I cheated and she definitely doesn’t know I am bisexual.” Kris started panicking. 

“Mr. Allen, we can call your wife and tell her to come in to get tested without revealing you as a source.” 

“How could she not realize it is me? We are married and so I am the only person she could have gotten it from. I should have known God would punish me for adultery. I never should have cheated with that slut. How many lovers did you call on his behalf?”

“Mr. Allen, I cannot reveal that information and maybe you shouldn’t jump to conclusions. Adam seems like a great guy and could probably do a lot better than being someone’s dirty secret.”

Kris got annoyed, “Really? Why are you considering fucking him when he gets better?”

The doctor seemed to get pissed off, “Maybe I should show him how a real man treats people.”

“Yeah, well like I said you can’t afford him.” 

The doctor looked at Kris, “How long have you been dating Mr. Lambert?”

“We are not dating but I have been with him for about a month.”

The doctor nodded, “Based on your symptoms, I would guess you have had syphilis for about three months. Adam is not the primary, you are. He has only had it for maybe a few weeks and has no symptoms.”

Kris felt the world crash down. “That is impossible. I had to have gotten it from him because I wasn’t with anyone else.” 

The doctor looked down, “Do you have unprotected sex with your wife?”

Kris felt like his whole world was turned upside down. He knew his marriage wasn’t ideal and Katy partied but he had assumed she was faithful. Obviously, he had been wrong. At least now he would not have to tell her about Adam. Kris realized how shitty he had just treated Adam and felt horrible. He went in the waiting room and saw Adam sitting there looking miserable. Kris went over, “Come on let’s go back to your place and talk?”

Adam looked up and Kris could see his eyes were red, “I am so sorry, Kris. I thought we were being careful and I had-“

Kris felt two feet tall, “Adam, let’s just stop at the pharmacy and then get out of here before someone recognizes me. We will talk about this privately.”

“You must hate me right now and I totally understand if you kick me out. I am so sorry for being such a fuck up and messing your life up too.”

Kris laughed, “Adam, sometimes I wonder if you are the only thing going right in my life.”


	10. Chapter 10

Adam was worried as he and Kris left the clinic. Kris seemed unusually calm considering the circumstances. Hopefully, he hadn’t gone totally psycho and was distracted by planning to kill him once they were alone. Although at this point, Adam would have welcomed sudden death. Between learning he had syphilis and having to list his past lovers he was pretty stressed. He considered not mentioning Kris but the doctor had pressured him insisting Adam needed to be honest otherwise they would launch an investigation. The doctor later confided that he had lied and that was just a technique they use to get a person to provide contacts. 

Adam was pissed but the doctor was a nice guy and afterwards seemed very supportive.   
Although he could tell the doctor liked him, he wasn’t really Adam’s type. He was far too nice and normal. It seemed Adam’s type was more along the lines of schizoid, sexually confused, unavailable rock-stars. 

Since they had driven separately, Adam followed Kris back to the apartment in his own car. He watched as Kris retrieved a suspicious looking shopping bag from his trunk. Not good.   
Adam opened his front door and allowed Kris to walk in ahead of him. No sense getting stabbed in the back. Adam took off his jacket and accidentally dropped the business card the doctor gave him. Kris picked it up, “You kept his card?”

Adam didn’t appreciate the accusatory tone but answered anyway, “He just gave it to me and I might need it if I react to the Penicillin.”

Kris snorted, “If you react we’ll call 911. He gave you his card because he wanted to fuck you. Maybe he got the wrong idea after calling all your lovers.”

Adam just looked at Kris feeling insulted by his words. Kris shook his head, “I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve that but seeing his card just made me insanely jealous.”

Adam decided not to play. Instead he got them both glasses of water so they could take their penicillin. Adam still felt horrible, “I am so sorry that I infected you and now you are going to have to tell your wife. You can pretend it was a girl. I won’t tell anyone about us.”

“Really? You already told your mother about our deal.”

Adam cringed and wondered which friend he could call when Kris threw him out. Kris looked at Adam and suddenly seemed vulnerable, “My life is a complete sham. I am having an affair on my wife with someone that is paid to be with me. How pathetic is that?”

Adam shrugged, “Probably not as pathetic as sleeping with someone for a role in a play and rent money.”

“Thanks but actually paying someone to like you is worse.” Kris’ expression changed, “You didn’t tell the doctor I was paying you, did you?”

Adam could tell Kris was working himself up, “Of course not. You were the one that kept saying he couldn’t afford me. What are you going to tell your wife? She needs to get examined.”

“The doctor will call her without saying it was me.”

Adam thought maybe Kris was dense, “Kris, if she has an STD won’t she realize she got it from you? Does she know you are cheating?”

Adam had a feeling Kris was going to explode since he had just ignored the rules and spoke about his wife. Kris seemed to hesitate and then blanked his expression, “Well…this may make her a bit suspicious. Look, this isn’t an ideal situation and I am not sure how it is going to play out. Please keep this as quiet as possible, in other words don’t tell your mother or that ex-boyfriend of yours about having syphilis.”

Adam was shocked Kris wasn’t screaming at him or even freaking out. Adam wondered if maybe the medicine was mellowing Kris out. Kris seemed extremely melancholy as he sat down on the couch. Adam had absolutely no intention of telling Brad since he would just lecture him, “I won’t tell either one about the syphilis believe me I don’t want anyone to know either. I am so sorry I infected you. Kris, I wouldn’t blame you one bit if you threw me out and fired me. I probably ruined your marriage and may have ruined you life.” 

Adam was feeling the full weight of his guilt, “This is because I was an idiot and let all the shit going on in my life get to my head. Right before we met, I went through a real dark time. I was drinking a lot and messing around with boys I normally wouldn’t give the time of day to. I thought I was being careful but I guess not. You have every right to hate my guts.”

Adam looked down full of self loathing and felt Kris place a hand on his arm. Kris pulled him into a hug, “Adam, calm down. No one is getting thrown out and I definitely don’t hate you. Look, we got our penicillin, it is a curable condition so life goes on. I will deal with my wife. I am sorry you went through a dark time. Is it better now?”

Adam felt like the world was tilted and he was confused, “Is what better?”

“You said you went through a dark time. Are you happier now?”

 _Who was this stranger that had taken over Kris Allen’s body?_ Adam didn’t fully trust him and really didn’t want to go there with Kris, “Well at least I am back on the stage for now. I committed to giving up other men so aside from being a whore, my life has improved.”

“You are not a whore because I am no longer paying you cash. You are my lover that I help out by paying your rent. Why don’t you get done for the theater while I head out for a bit. I’ll meet you back here after the show.”

Adam wondered if Kris was going home to talk to his wife. He was scared Katy was going to show up at the theater and make a scene. It would be like déjà vu and definitely the final nail in his career’s coffin. Adam began to panic, “Kris, if your wife makes a scene at the theater, my life will be over. I can’t be known for having an affair with another married man especially someone so…wholesome.”

“Adam, no one is going to make a scene. I have no intention of telling my wife that I am…bisexual. Relax and focus on your show.” 

Kris kissed Adam gently on the lips, “I’ll see you in a few hours.” 

Adam watched him walk out of the apartment and thought _what the fuck just happened?_ Once again Adam could not fathom why Kris was willing to take Adam giving him syphilis in stride. In a way, it made Adam think that perhaps Kris was more understanding and caring than he thought. Kris’ initial asshole reaction made sense but this supportive reaction was just odd.

Adam went to the theater after getting done and felt jittery the whole night. He was off and his performance suffered. Danny ended up winning with Adam coming in as the runner up. Danny gloated and said Adam should have done is usual flirting with the cougars since talent alone would always have him coming in second. Adam just ignored him and headed home thankful he was not humiliated by an irate Katy.

Adam opened his apartment door and was immediately caught off guard by the overpowering aroma of lilies. It smelled like a floral shop gone wild. He saw Kris come out of the bathroom with a towel, “Er…you are early. I was…drawing you a bath.”

Adam went in the bathroom and saw Kris had set up a bunch of candles and was wiping up bubbles. Adam noticed a large bottle of bubble bath that was half empty. “Did you use the whole bottle?”

“Just half. I guess you are only supposed to use a cap full but…I think it should be ok in a bit. I drained most of it. Why don’t you pour yourself some tea and I will finish getting this set for you.”

Adam just went in the kitchen and poured himself some tea with a healthy shot of whisky. Adam changed into a robe and went back into the bathroom. Kris was lighting all twenty candles and Adam prayed he wouldn’t burn his place down. Adam smiled, “This is very…floral.”

“I meant to buy lavender but I found bed, bath and beyond a bit overwhelming. Stop fucking up my romantic gesture, Lambert.”

Adam smiled grateful the Kris he recognized was still lurking beneath this other Kris. “Sorry, I like lily too.” Adam tentatively touched the bath to make sure he would not scald himself. It was surprisingly perfect. He climbed in and relaxed into the warmth. The smell was still very strong and feminine but the water felt great.

Kris came over and sat down next to the tub, “How was the show?”

“OK, I lost to Danny. I felt a bit disconnected from the audience.”

“Yeah, I get that at some venues too. Some shows everything works and then other times nothing clicks. Still, runner up is good.”

“I know but I like to win.”

Kris grabbed a cloth and started washing Adam. Kris was not a naturally, smooth kind of seducer and Adam had to refrain from laughing. Kris seemed to notice Adam’s mirth, “Stop smirking I feel awkward enough trying to be romantic. Allison suggested this. I didn’t think you would really appreciate it.”

 _Why was Kris playing games?_. The last thing Adam needed was to fall completely in love and pine away with sloppy seconds. Adam took a deep breath, “I appreciate the bath and your efforts but I have no idea why you are doing this. I guess I am feeling off center because it doesn’t make sense and you are acting out of character. Call it what you will but you are still compensating me to sleep with you. You don’t have to bother with all this romance.”

Kris stood up, “Fine, then maybe I shouldn’t bother reheating the dinner I made you.”  
As if on cue, Adam’s stomach rumbled, “Dinner? Well let’s not throw the baby out with the bathwater. What did you make?”

Kris smiled, “I made a chicken casserole.”

“How about you reheat it while I finish up here and then we enjoy the fine meal you prepared.”

“OK, it’ll just take about ten minutes.” Kris left the bathroom with a sense of purpose. Adam drained the bath tub and tried to rinse off the overpowering floral scent. It was actually funny how clueless Kris was about romance. If he were a boyfriend it would be adorable but he was an employer and Adam needed to remember that.

Adam put on sweats and a t-shirt before entering his kitchen. He cringed at the mess. It looked like Kris managed to dirty every pot, pan and dish he owned. Adam was a bit worried about getting food poisoning. Kris placed a rather unattractive plate of something in front of him, “This isn’t payback for the Indian food, is it?”

Kris pouted, “Fuck you. It just didn’t come out like the picture. I already tasted it and it is fine.” Kris had made himself a small plate too. Adam tasted it and although bland, it seemed edible. 

“Shit, I was going to light some more candles.”

“That’s ok. Let’s stop while we are ahead. Besides, I think we are still benefitting from the floral aroma. Kris, what is really going on?”

Kris shrugged, “Nothing. I know I can be a jerk sometimes and I was trying to make up for it. I don’t want to fight or say mean things to each other. I don’t want you to have sex with me only because I am compensating you. I want to be friends and…lovers.”

“Why are you planning to leave your wife for me?”

“Of course not but that is no reason we can’t have something special between us.”

Part of Adam felt elated that Kris seemed to want more but the more intelligent side saw the red flags. Kris wanted his cake and eat it too. Adam did not want to be the other man pining for someone he could never really have. Adam took a deep breath, “Kris, what exactly do you think is going on between us?”

Kris hesitated, “I see us getting along well and having a connection. I think we could be good together.”

“Really? How can we be together when you are married and in the closet?”

“We can be like we are now except be more open with each other. I’ll try and come over more often.”

Adam could feel himself wanting to agree so he decided to stop the insanity, “Kris the connection you feel is me doing my job. You are compensating me to be congenial because frankly if this was a dating scenario, I would have dumped you after the first night. I think maybe you are confusing good sex with actual feelings. There is nothing more than sex going on between us. Besides, you are not really my type.”

Kris looked hurt and seemed very insecure, “I thought maybe you were just acting but I guess I sort of hoped some of it was real. If you want there only to be sex between us, I guess I’ll leave and come back in a few days once my sore has healed. You sort of put me out of commission for a bit.”

Adam’s façade crumbled, “Kris, I am actually not the world’s greatest actor and I do sometimes forget about our arrangement. When you aren’t being a dick, I do kind of like you but I think that is a dark path. You hired me because you wanted to test the waters of homosexuality and you didn’t want any emotional involvement. I think we need to stick to that.”

“Fine. Let’s just go to bed. It has been a rather trying day.”

“Don’t you need to go home?”

“No, I told Katy I was doing a radio show in Santa Barbara so I’d be away for a night. Part of our deal was I get to see you whenever I want so my staying over shouldn’t be a problem.”

Adam didn’t say anything and just followed Kris into the bedroom. Adam laid down and waited as Kris got done for bed. Adam liked sharing his bed and it was almost scary how “right” it felt with Kris staying the night. Kris climbed into the bed smelling like soap and toothpaste. He moved close to Adam, “I know we can’t have sex but how about a kiss goodnight?”

Adam kissed Kris and realized it was a big mistake. Their kisses immediately became more heated and Adam found himself on top of Kris. Adam was frustrated that the doctor had said to wait a couple days before having sex. Kris must have sensed Adam’s frustration, “I’m right there with you. It is going to be a long couple of days. Don’t worry I have a plan to stay busy. Tomorrow Allison is having a barbecue slash premier of her new music. I thought maybe we could go.”

“As in a date?”

“Well…not a date but more as friends. Allison knows but no else will know we are more than friends. It will be fine.”

Adam wanted to say no and knew that was the correct answer but found himself agreeing. It would be cool to hear Allison’s new music and to hang out with people. After the theater scandal, being unemployed, broke and depressed made him become reclusive. He had stopped hanging out with friends and then when Kris came into his life he continued to isolate. Hopefully, it would go well…

*~*

Kris knew letting Adam think he infected him and not telling him the score was a real asshole move. He wanted to come clean but as much as he liked Adam, he couldn’t risk the guy getting pissed and outing him. Plus, he wasn’t ready to fully deal with his failed marriage. He purposely avoided going home and had silenced his phone. He knew Katy was trying to contact him but he couldn’t deal with her infidelity. He knew she partied but just hadn’t thought it had gone that far. He knew he was being a hypocrite but then again he was being a dick most of the time these days.

After botching up his romantic gesture, Kris decided to take Adam to a barbecue Allison was having. He was hoping to change Adam’s mind and show him they could be friends. It had hurt when Adam told him he wasn’t his type and was acting but then Adam admitted he too was blurring the lines. Kris was in deep water and he was going to end up drowning them both. However, he felt powerless to stop it. He couldn’t bear the thought of giving up Adam but he also wasn’t ready to end his marriage and come out to the world. He needed time to figure out his feeling and what he wanted. 

Kris woke up completely entwined in Adam’s arms. Kris relaxed enjoying the warmth and intimacy he felt in his arms. It was so different from the mornings he woke up next to Katy. He and Katy always slept apart and had always enjoyed their own space while sleeping. Kris found he liked this type of intimacy and liked feeling Adam’s breath on his neck and the heartbeat in his chest against his back. Unfortunately, Kris had to pee so he couldn’t revel in it all morning. Kris tried to carefully extradite himself and accidentally kneed Adam in his morning wood.

Adam grunted, “Not into rough foreplay, remember?”

“Sorry, I was trying not to wake you. I have to pee.”

“If you must but come back soon.”

Kris got up and could tell Adam fell right back to sleep. He decided to make coffee and think about what he was going to do about Katy. Kris had gone home when Adam went to the theater and had found an empty house. Happy to avoid confrontation he just left a note saying he was going out of town for a couple days. He grabbed his guitar and some clothes and headed back to Adam’s house. Needing to confide in someone he had called Allison and told her what had happened. Unsurprisingly, Allison insisted this was just one more reason to get a divorce and come out. Kris believed in the institution of marriage and wasn’t quite ready to just divorce. He also worried that maybe it was his fault Katy cheated. Maybe deep down she knew he wasn’t that attracted to her and that was why she cheated.

Allison suggested he stay with Adam for a few days and see which life he preferred. She also invited them both to a barbecue the next day. Kris declined not wanting to subject Adam to Allison. Kris had changed his mind when Adam was dismissing the idea that they could be more than a business transaction. In a spur of the moment decision, Kris invited Adam to Allison’s barbecue.

Adam finally got up and Kris served him some coffee and toast. Adam smiled, “You are a good morning person.”

“Well, it is actually almost afternoon but thanks. Hey we have to leave in about an hour. Allison lives in the valley.”

Adam dressed simple in faded jeans and a Queen t-shirt. Kris put on surfer shorts and a T-shirt explaining Allison had a pool. Adam stuck to his ensemble explaining he hated chlorine and so did his dye job.  
They drove to Allison house and were getting along well. They had both remembered to take their penicillin and Kris had noticed his sore was much better. Kris rang the bell and almost died when Cale’s wife answered the door. She looked at Kris, “Kris, I thought you were out of town?”

“Er…”

Even worse Katy came up behind Maggie. Kris noticed her eyes go to Adam and then back to Kris, “Wonderful, you made it back early.” Katy came over and kissed Kris on the lips before turning to Maggie, “Kris wasn’t sure if he would get stuck in Memphis for a second day but I guess he got lucky.”

Kris was very confused as to why Katy was playing along. Allison came up to the door and her eyes bugged out. “Kris? Er…so glad you could come and you brought…Adam. Do you ladies know Adam? He is in Kris’ theater cast and he is the best singer in the world and really sexy on stage.” Allison blushed and said to the girls in a not so low voice, “Kris knows I have a crush on Adam.”

Kris let out the breath he was holding hoping they all bought the explanation. Allison guided them to the backyard. Cale was at the grill and widened his eyes at the sight of Adam and then narrowed them at Kris. Katy had Kris sit next to him while Allison hooked her arm in Adam’s and offered to give him a private tour of the house. Cale motioned for Kris to come over and help with the burgers.

Kris went over, “Hi Cale, Maggie looks ready to deliver any day now.”

“What the fuck? How could you bring Adam here? Katy called us up yesterday asking where you went claiming you weren’t answering your phone. I figured you were being stupid rather than actually dead in a ditch so I told her I thought you were in Memphis and T-mobile isn’t so great there. Are you trying to end your marriage?”

“Leave it alone. I brought Adam here because Allison likes him.”

“He’s a fag Kris so how is that going to work out?”

Kris shrugged, “Maybe she just wants a new gay bff.”

Cale shook his head, “You know it is one thing to stray a night on tour after a massive drunkfest but it is another thing to carry on an affair right under your wife’s nose. You’ve changed since getting famous and not for the better.”

Kris exploded, “Fuck you. You have no right judging me.”

Kris noticed everyone look over. Katy laughed, “Kris, we all know you cannot cook so instead of getting in Cale’s way come sit by me. You can tell me all about your trip.”

Kris went over and sat down by Katy. This barbecue had become Kris’ worst nightmare. He was going to kill Allison for inviting Cale. A few more people showed up. Kris could tell Adam felt awkward and felt bad he wasn’t able to ease his concerns. Katy was sticking close to him which was making him queasy. Even though he was probably gay and not in love with her, he still didn’t like the idea of her cheating. He just never had thought she would and found it really pissed him off, especially, because she obviously wasn’t even being careful or using protection.   
Adam went in the house and Kris hoped for a chance to follow him. Unfortunately, Cale came over and sat down. Katy excused herself and Kris watched in horror as she went into the house. Kris went to get up but Cale stopped him. “Kris, maybe you should leave early and take Katy home. She is really worried about you and you staring at Adam isn’t helping the issue.”

Kris took a deep breath, “Cale, you are my friend, a band mate and a business partner but frankly none of this your business. I am a grown man and I don’t need any lectures form you.”

“Fine, fuck up your life and everyone else’s around you.” Cale stood up and went back to the grill. Allison came over, “Kris, I am so sorry but I thought you weren’t coming.”

“I changed my mind.”

“Fuck. Well, I’ll just keep flirting with Adam and hope for the best.”

Kris had a feeling his life was about to go up in flames. This was exactly why he had chosen to hide from his true feelings and plod along through life numbly. Unfortunately, Adam had awakened him to things he couldn’t simply forget and he didn’t want to go back to being dead inside. Kris continued just sit on a lounge chair alone waiting for the next bomb to go off. He didn’t have to wait too long. Adam came out of the house looking extremely agitated and headed out the gate.

Without thinking about consequences, Kris went after him, “Adam, where are you going?”

Adam just kept walking away. Kris tried to grab his arm but Adam jerked it out of his hand immediately, “Go back to your party, Allen. I am going home.”

“What are you going to do walk? What happened?”

Adam turned around, “What happened is I fell for a complete asshole and once again fucked up my life. Now would you please go back to your wife and leave me the fuck alone.”

Kris wasn’t sure why Adam was so mad but the tone made Kris feel threatened, “Lambert, settle down and stop making a scene. Look, I’ll take you home. Obviously something has freaked you out so let’s just leave.”

Adam laughed, “Freaked me out? This may be a game to you but it is my life. When am I going to learn that people lie and are never what they seem? Kris, stay away from me and just find another distraction.” Adam whipped out his cell and hit a button, “Mom, I am stranded in the valley. Can you pick me up?”

 _Great, now Adam’s mother was going to be more pissed off and really to run to the media._ “Adam, I can drive you.”

Adam shook his head and continued to give his Mom directions. Kris frowned, “OK, I guess I’ll see you back at the apartment and we can talk about it then.”

Adam hung up with his mother, “Kris, it’s over. Despite what you think, I am not into breaking up families and I have already done enough damage to your marriage.”

Kris felt like the world had stopped rotating. He couldn’t even fathom giving up Adam, “Lambert, we had a deal. You can’t just walk out-“

Adam’s eyes became like ice, “Watch me. We are drawing attention so unless you want to be on TMZ I suggest you just go back to the party and let me be on my way.”

Kris decided to try another tactic and beg, “Adam, don’t do this. Please, at least talk to me.”

Adam just turned and walked away. Kris was confused by Adam’s behavior. Having no choice, he headed back toward Allison’s house and noticed Katy watching from the porch with a smirk on a face and a hand on her stomach. _BITCH!_


	11. Chapter 11

Adam didn’t want to hear any more lies from Kris so he waited for his mother around the corner. He knew the threat of a scandal would be enough to keep Kris away, after all Kris had struck a deal with Adam in hopes of being discreet. According to Katie, Kris had several discreet flings but ended as soon as the other person became to serious. Adam wasn’t the first and probably wouldn’t be the last. _So stupid! How could he fall for another man’s lies again?_

Adam was relieved to see his mother’s Jetta pull-up and quickly climbed in, “Thanks, Mom. I am sorry for calling you.”

“I am your mother, Adam, you can always call me. Where are we going?”

Adam looked down, “Can I stay with you for a couple days?”

“Sure, do you need to swing by your apartment?”

“Yes, please.” Adam assumed Kris would be at the party for a while. 

His mother came into the apartment with Adam and immediately noticed the guitar and a plaid shirt on the chair. “I take it you had a falling out with your sugar-daddy?”

Adam nodded and his mother sighed, “How bad is it this time? Are you unemployed, as well as, homeless?”

Adam was beginning to regret calling his mother, “Mom, please stop being so judgmental.”

“Judgmental? I am sorry Adam but I warned you that no good was going to come from sleeping with a married man. What happened? Did his wife find out? The media?”

Adam started getting really anxious. All the emotions from his last affair that had gone sour were coming up. He felt betrayed, hurt and scared. Plus, he felt incredibly guilty and unworthy, “Mom, I really messed up. Kris’ wife is pregnant and I infected her with syphilis. I might have killed or maimed an innocent baby. I am so selfish and stupid.”

Adam couldn’t stop the tears and his mother just hugged him, “Did you know she was pregnant? What do you mean you infected her?”

Adam tried to regain his emotions, “I went to a party with Kris and Katy, his wife, showed up. She spoke to me and knew I was having an affair with Kris. Apparently, Kris likes to have flings with people and pretend it is his “first time”. Katy said he has had at least ten affairs since they were married. It was only lately that he started to go for men. She felt bad for me and was really nice. She even apologized for Kris messing with me. She said he broke a lot of hearts. She also said she learned to look the other way since they never lasted that long and he always comes back to her. Then she told me she approached me because she is pregnant and she doesn’t want Kris spending time in an affair when he needs to be with his family. I felt two feet tall and then became worried so I asked her if Kris told her to get tested for an STD. She was shocked and said Kris never mentioned anything. I told her I had syphilis and she cried saying she hoped she didn’t have it since it would hurt the baby.”

Leila was pale, “Oh, Adam. Don’t you always use protection?”

“Yes but I didn’t know you could catch it so easily. I thought it was like AIDS and you had to transfer body fluid. Apparently, you just have to come into sexual contact with someone that has symptoms. I could have gotten from mutual hand jobs.”

“OK, TMI. Does Kris know you had syphillis?”

“Yes and he was supposed to tell his wife. I thought he did. I feel so bad. Katy took the news well and actually told me it wasn’t my fault her husband cheated. She seems like such a good person and I am hurting her. I promised I would end the affair. She hugged me and said I was a good person to put her baby’s needs ahead of my own. Why would Kris cheat on such a good woman?”

Leila shrugged, “That is his problem. I am sorry you are in this mess but maybe you will learn from the repercussions of your actions. Adam, you are almost thirty and you need to stop this vicious cycle of self-destructive relationships. You need to either stay single or find yourself a single, out of the closet, man to have a normal healthy relationship with.”

Adam could not agree more and closed his final suitcase of “must haves” and gathered his things to carry to the car. As they made their way to the door, it opened and Kris stood there surprised. Before Adam could even react, his mother smacked Kris across the face. Kris looked stunned and his mother used the hesitation to push Kris out of the way, “I hope you did not come here to try and convince my son to continue this illicit affair. You have some nerve showing up here.”

Kris stuttered, “It-it is my apartment. I mean I am pay…I was staying.”

Leila glared at Kris, “Whatever you are trying to sound out just stop because I don’t care. Stay away from my son and go back to your wife. You should be ashamed of yourself for behaving this way with a baby on the way. Now move aside and don’t say another word. Come on, Adam. We will get the rest of your stuff later.”

Adam looked at Kris who seemed completely baffled. Adam went to follow his mother out but Kris grabbed his arm, “Please let me call you. We need to talk.”

Adam pulled his arm out of Kris’ grasp. He was tempted to give in but thought about Katy, “Kris we have nothing to say. Don’t call me and don’t try and talk to me ever again. Go back to your wife and think about your child.”

Adam walked out and quickly loaded his stuff in his Mom’s car. Leila drove Adam to her apartment. His mother had a two bedroom apartment she shared with her boyfriend. Adam was definitely in the way and knew this was not a good long term solution. Unfortunately, on theater pay alone, he couldn’t afford much. His mother acknowledged the reality of the situation, “Considering your job was based on you being with Kris, maybe you just start over. Why don’t you join your brother in NY? You need to pursue your dream and get on Broadway. I’ll buy you a ticket.”

That sounded like a good idea since there was nothing left for him in LA. He couldn’t keep doing the show and risk running into Kris. Not only was it a precarious situation since technically he was still Kris’ whore but it was also a matter of the heart. Adam had fallen for Kris thinking he was someone he wasn’t. _Why did he keep repeating the same pattern of falling for unavailable liars?_

As much as Adam knew he should give his notice to the theater and head to NY in two weeks, but he didn’t relish the thought of being completely dependent on Neil. Adam decided to delay for a couple weeks in order to save some money. Besides, maybe Kris would decide he wasn’t worth the trouble and find another fling. Adam just nodded to his mother and went straight to bed. 

*~* 

Kris returned to the party to say good night to Allison. Katy tried to talk to him but Kris ignored her and headed back to Adam’s place. Kris had a feeling Katy said something to upset Adam and wanted to make sure he was OK. Kris knew from experience Katy had a sharp tongue and could be vicious. 

Kris arrived at the apartment and opened the door hoping Adam would be there. He was met with a smack from Adam’s mother which felt like déjà vu. Kris stuttered some excuses and watched helplessly as Adam left with his mother mentioning something about a child. _Wait-what child?_

Kris poured himself a drink and just sat down wondering what the hell happened. The morning started out so well and then the day just went to shit. Kris could still smell Adam and wished he was there. Rather than deal with the mess of his life, Kris poured a few more shots and eventually passed out. He woke up the next with a bit of a hangover and feeling incredibly alone. He showered and decided it was time to face the music.

He went back to his house. Katy was there finishing up a workout with her trainer. Kris noticed the guy was hot and wondered if his money was being used to pay for a fling. After walking the trainer out, Katy turned to Kris, “I missed you last night. Where did you go?”

Kris took a deep breath, “What did you say to Adam?”

Katy looked down and then back at Kris with moist eyes, “Kris, I am trying to be understanding. I know you have issues but we are married and I love you. I think you are naïve and I have heard rumors about Adam. I was trying to save our marriage and protect you. He is not a good person.”

Kris was surprised Katy wasn’t angry but still needed to know, “What did you say to him?”

“I asked him to stop seeing you and offered him money. Kris, he readily took the money. He claimed you were more trouble than you were worth and agreed to move on. I only had to offer him five thousand dollars. Kris, he used you to get a role in your play. He took advantage of your innocence and was playing you. I love you too much to sit back and let that happen.”

Kris didn’t want to believe Katy but he was confused. Adam had agreed to a deal in the first place so money was obviously a consideration in his life. Also, Adam never fully admitted to liking Kris and probably just pretended to have feelings when Kris pushed the issue. Kris wondered if he wasn’t just being like the stupid guy in a strip club thinking the dancers were in love with him.

Katy grabbed Kris’ hand, “I know our marriage hasn’t been ideal. I know you think you might be attracted to men but think about our lives and our families. Also, think of your career. You cannot afford to leave me and become gay. Your fans would never go for that and neither would your family. Plus, you are not really gay.”

“I was attracted to Adam.”

“Well, he is really pretty that doesn’t make you gay.”

Kris did not want to argue the point so he moved to another sore subject, “Katy you cheated on me and gave me syphilis.”

Katy cried, “The only reason you found out is because you were cheating on me and went to some clinic. Kris, I am sorry but you were so…unavailable and I was mad you were cheating. Look we both did things we shouldn’t but I want to salvage our marriage.”

Kris was not expecting this from Katy. This was the Katy he had married but she had changed with over the years. Kris wondered if this was the real Katy or if she was putting on an act.

“You want to salvage our marriage even after I was with a man?”

“Kris, I married you for better or worse. This guy Adam is notorious for seducing married men. He knew exactly how to play you so it is not your fault. Maybe we should try couples therapy.”

Kris cringed at the thought, “Katy, I need some time. Did you tell Adam you were pregnant?”

“I mentioned I was late which is true. I was supposed to get my period last week and it hasn’t come. I am planning to take a pregnancy test.”

Kris worried that she might be pregnant and that it wouldn’t be his, “Would it even be mine?”

“Yes, Kris it is more than likely yours. I am so sorry I cheated. I was drunk and lonely. It only happened once.”

Kris needed to think. His head was pounding, “I need a few days to think things through. I am going to head back to Arkansas for a couple weeks.”

Katy sniffled, “Ok, I’ll be here waiting for you. I hope you decide our marriage is worth salvaging especially since we may be pregnant.”

Kris suddenly felt like there was a noose around his neck. _Pregnant!_ Not usually religious, Kris began to pray continuously that it was a false alarm. He packed a few items and headed out to Arkansas. A few days fishing with his Dad would help him put things in perspective. He knew it was the coward’s way but he simply couldn’t deal with all the craziness. 

Kris went back home and decided telling his parents would not be productive. They would take Katy’s side and insist he go see a marriage counselor. Kris spent a week just fishing and pretending everything was fine. He was getting ready to go when his mother confronted him, “Honey is everything all right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, you came down here for a surprise visit. You haven’t been talking to Katy or even your record label. You haven’t even been checking your phone or using twitter. Did you and Katy have a fight?”

“Sort of. We-I am just not sure what I want anymore.” 

His mother nodded, “I understand. Don’t be mad but Katy called and warned me you didn’t seem happy when she mentioned she might be pregnant. I know your career keeps you busy but it is about time you make me a grandmother. You are just getting scared. Katy is a good woman to put up with your demanding career and female fans.”

Kris lost it, “Yeah so good she cheated on me.” Kris instantly regretted his words.  
His mother just nodded, “Katy wasn’t explicit but she said you two hit a rough patch. She didn’t cheat with one of your band mates, did she?”

Kris hadn’t even thought of that, “I hope not. Mom, forget I said anything and please don’t tell anyone you know. Our marriage has been troubled for a while. I haven’t been paying attention to her and I think maybe we just aren’t suited.”

“Kris, no marriage his easy and you are not the first couple to have to deal with infidelity. You can get past this.”

Kris was tired of the lies and tired of pretending, “Mom, I cheated too.”

“Well, you have a lot of temptation and being on the road...but you are a married man and possibly a father to be. You need to focus on your family. You were not raised to just divorce your wife at the drop of a hat. Regardless of your fame and money, you can’t just adopt that Hollywood attitude and forget your duties to God and your family.”

Kris couldn’t bear the thought of his parents knowing the truth. It was obvious what his mother’s position was and admitting he was bisexual would not help matters. Kris again felt the heavy oppression of maintaining a lie. He wished his life was simpler and different. He really wished years ago he had been honest with himself and had the courage to experiment. He wished he could just go to Adam’s apartment and continue as they were. Actually, he wished he had the courage to divorce Katy and engage in an open relationship with Adam. However with Katy possibly pregnant, a conservative fan base and God-fearing parents, he seriously doubted that would ever happen. Plus, the truth waseven if he did have the courage, Adam might still reject him. Kris needed to remember Adam had not been his boyfriend but simply hired help. _Why did he have such a hard time remembering that tidbit? Oh yeah, because he stupidly had let himself fall in love with Adam_


	12. Chapter 12

Adam went to work hoping Kris didn’t show up at that night’s performance. Cale was being distinctly cool to him and Adam could feel the tension. He ended up being eliminated without even making the final two. Adam had a sinking feeling and became even more paranoid when Cale asked him to stay behind. Adam wondered if Kris was going to show up after all. Cale came over after most of the staff had cleared out and offered him a drink. Adam accepted figuring it was going to be an uncomfortable conversation.

“Adam, you are a really talented singer and I bet you were great in real musicals.”

Adam wasn’t sure how to respond, “Yeah but I really like doing this show.”

Cale smiled tensely, “Yeah, well to be honest, this show isn’t doing as well as we could have hoped so we need to let some people go.”

Adam’s fears were realized, “You mean me? Why I bring in the crowd?”

“Well, it isn’t really a crowd but the truth is we didn’t think you were well suited from the start and Kris finally seems to agree. He asked me to speak to you. Look, I’ll be more than happy to give you a good reference should anyone check. I will leave out the fact that you tried to seduce one of the owners. So let’s just consider tonight your final curtain call and I will mail you your final check.”

Adam was shocked, “Kris knows about this?”

“Yes, Adam, it was his idea. What did you think was going to happen when Katy found out? Did you really think Kris would leave his wife for a hustler like you?”

Adam felt sick to his stomach. He just turned and left before he embarrassed himself by saying something stupid or vomiting. Kris really turned out to be bastard just like all the other men in his life. It seemed all the men he fell for hurt him. Adam knew Kris could be a dick but he didn’t realize just how mean and callous the guy could be. The fact that he didn’t even bother to tell Adam himself just showed how little Kris really thought of him. 

Adam went back to his mother’s house and decided there really was no reason to delay leaving LA. However, instead of New York he decided to go to Las Vegas. They wouldn’t care about his awful reputation and performance gigs would be abundant. His friend Terrance was there dancing in a show and had been bugging Adam to come visit. Plus, he wouldn’t have to live with Neil which had been only slightly more appealing than living in a cardboard box.

Adam told his mother the next day and she was not happy, “Adam, are you going there to be a gigolo? I knew it was a slippery slope-“

“Mom, I am going because Terrance is there and I would have a place to stay while I got settled. I am going to try and audition for one of the shows.”

“Adam, I am really worried. You lack self-control and you might end up taking too many drugs and finding some sugar-daddy that pimps you out.”

His mother’s negative assessment of his character and dismal future prediction encouraged him to commit more to his plan. “Well, if that happens, I promise I won’t ask you to bail me out. I am going to leave in a couple days.”

Adam noticed he had a couple missed calls from Kris and decided to just block the number. He was not interested in anything Kris had to say. Part of him hoped Kris was calling to apologize and say he changed his mind which was exactly why Adam was not taking his calls. He refused to continue the cycle of destruction. Kris had played him and broke his promise. Adam was now unemployed and homeless just like he feared. So Kris Allen would not be given any do-overs. 

Unable to avoid saying goodbye to Brad, Adam met him for drinks the night before he was driving out to Vegas.

“Babe, why did you quit the show? I thought you were enjoying it.”

“I didn’t quit. I was fired.”

“Jessie told me you quit suddenly without even giving them notice.”

How typical that Adam was being painted in the bad light, “He is lying. Cale told me the play wasn’t doing well and they were letting people go. My guess is they just meant me. Look, it wasn’t a great fit so I am going to head to Las Vegas and stay with Terrance for a while.”

Brad frowned, “Adam, before this gig you were on a self-destructive drinking binge. Do you really think it is wise to go to the city of sin? Besides I thought this guy Kris Allen was your guardian angel.” Brad looked right through Adam, “You didn’t?”

Adam lost it, “He came on to me!”

Brad shook his head, “Adam, all you had to do was not fuck the married, straight guy. How hard a job was that? I can’t believe you risked everything for such an unfashionable, wanna-be rock star.”

Adam had no intention of telling Brad the real story. As hurt as he was, he knew better than to confide in Brad how Kris had played him. Instead, he decided to just take the blame, “I know I messed up again. Hopefully, I can get a new start in Vegas.”

Brad just shook his head, “I hope you turn this around because you are more talented than most of the people making it. Maybe you should take a break from men and just focus on landing another gig. Do you want me to kick Kris Allen’s ass?”

“No, and don’t tell Jessie or any of your friends about it. I would rather no one else found out that I was fired or that I was having an affair. Now just wish me luck and be supportive.”

Brad sighed, “OK, but if you end up a crack head whore, I am going to kick your ass.”

*~*

Kris was very frustrated that he could not reach Adam. At first he left messages but now it seemed Adam blocked his calls and never answered strange numbers. Kris decided it was time to leave Arkansas and go back to LA. Plus, he had to deal with Katy and make sure she really wasn’t pregnant. Kris flew back and went to his house. When he walked in Katy was there with dinner which made Kris nervous.

“How did you know I was coming?”

Katy smiled, “Your mom called me and gave me your flight information. I figured you’d need to be weaned off southern home cooking so I made you dinner.”

Katy hadn’t cooked in years. Kris decided to play along until he figured out her motive. Although he wanted to trust her, he still hadn’t forgiven her for cheating or telling Adam to stay away.

Katy was telling Kris about some auditions and then mentioned she had gone to his theater and the show was great. “The new cast additions are so refreshing.”

“What new cast additions?”

“Didn’t Cale tell you? Adam quit without even giving notice. After I paid him the five thousand, he quit the very same night and no one has heard from him. Good riddance to anyone so unprofessional that they don’t even give a few days notice-”

“You actually paid him? Where did you get five thousand dollars?”

“I had to pay him because I promised. I told Cale to pay him out of the theater funds. Cale just called it severance pay so that he couldn’t come back and black mail us. Kris, you are lucky he is out of our lives. Now we can start a fresh future and really make our marriage work.”

Kris was pretty sure the last thing he wanted was his marriage to work, “Are you pregnant?”

Katy began to tear up, “No, I think the syphilis caused me to miscarry. Maybe that is our punishment for our infidelities. Kris, I love you and want to try again to have a family.”

Kris just looked at Katy, “Actually, I was thinking that maybe we should take a break from one another…”

“Are you out of your mind?” Katy’s tears had quickly dried up and were replaced by anger, “You had an affair with a hustler looking for money. If we separate now, the media may find out about Adam and try get him to sell his story. You cannot afford a scandal like that and I won’t let it happen. Kris, think of your parents and think of your fans. They would be very disappointed learning that you want to throw your marriage away just to be unnatural.”

Kris shook his head, “Katy, I just can’t keep the façade of our marriage up. I need a break.”

“You just had a break. If you need longer, go take a vacation or do some charity. Kris, neither one of us needs the scandal of a divorce. Besides, if you have feelings for this guy, do you really think he can survive another story of him being a home-wrecker. Stop being so immature and selfish.”

Kris did not want to hurt Adam more and Katy was right, no one needed a scandal. Kris felt trapped and confused. Katy must have guessed Kris was weakening because she smiled, “Kris, we can take things slow. Maybe we need to become best friends again before being husband and wife. You can sleep in the guest room until you are ready to become intimate again.”

Kris couldn’t help feeling like she was evil. His brain was telling him he was lucky to have such a patient understanding wife but is heart was saying “run”. Kris decided to get a good night’s sleep and look at his issues in the morning. He needed to talk to Cale and find out what really happened with Adam.

The next day he decided to pack a bag and stay at the apartment by the theater. Although, it was unlikely Adam would come back there, at least he would get some time away from Katy. He left her a note saying he was going to stay on his own for a few weeks so he could focus on work. Kris walked in the apartment and it felt strange. Adam had left the furniture and non-essentials. So basically all he took was his clothes and grooming products. Kris was happy to have dishes, towels, and even bedding. However, it all reminded him of Adam which made him melancholy.

Kris went to the theater and saw Jessie, “Hi I am back in town. How is everything going?”

“Fine, the crowds have been a bit thinner since your boy decided to leave us high and dry. Cale told you Adam quit, right?”

“I just heard. Why did he quit?”

“I think he told Cale he had a better gig and was moving on. I wasn’t there since he just waited until after most of the staff left after a show and just quit. He totally ignored the contract clause requiring two week’s notice.”

“Did he leave a forwarding address?”

“Dunno, ask Cale. My boyfriend did mention he was heading off to Las Vegas.”

 _Las Vegas? Was Adam a compulsive gambler too?_ Kris wondered if he was betting the money Katy gave him or maybe he had another show offer. It was all so sudden and strange. Kris wondered if Adam had just played him completely.

Cale came in later and explained that Adam had approached him after the show the day after the barbecue. He wanted to quit and demanded the payment Katy had promised him or else he was going to make life difficult for Kris. In order to protect Kris and Katy, Cale had decided to pay the money rather than argue. Cale went on to say that Adam seemed like a completely different person and very calculating.

“Kris, you are lucky he is out of your life before he destroyed your marriage and your career. Be grateful Katy is such a supportive wife and focus on repairing your life. Adam is a player that manipulates married men to get ahead. You’re not the first guy he has done this too and you probably won’t be the last.”

Kris didn’t need a lecture from Cale nor did he want his advice, “Did he leave a forwarding address?”

“No, I just wrote him a check. I called it a severance payment and paid it out of the theater account. I figured that would protect you should he try and go public. As a famous musician, you need to screen the people in your life better. Consider, this a cheap lesson. How was Arkansas?”

Kris just made small talk before heading back home. He went to the show that night and noticed the cougars that usually showed up at every show were not there. For the next couple weeks, Kris heard nothing about Adam and was worried. The theater had a staff party to celebrate their 90 day anniversary. Jessie claimed that is when most shows either close down or are deemed successful. Kris went and did all the things expected of him. The truth was without Adam, he didn’t give a crap about the show. Toward the end of the evening Kris noticed Jessie’s boyfriend, Brad and went over.

“Hi Brad, I am Kris Allen, we met-“

“Yeah, I know you are one of the owners. What do you want?”

“Have you spoken to Adam recently?”

“Yes.”

Kris’ heart sped up maybe he could get a fix on Adam’s location. Las Vegas was too big a city to look for him and hiring a detective was too desperate. Kris was still pissed at Adam but he needed closure. “Where is he? Is he living with his mother?”

“None of your business but no, he is not living at home. If you gave a shit, you shouldn’t have fired him.”

Kris frowned, “Adam wasn’t fired. He quit and didn’t even give any notice.”

“Sure, whatever. Look, I get that he falls for pathetic people and doesn’t think with the right head but he didn’t deserve to be fired. Your play seems to be tanking without him despite this stupid party. I hope you regret letting him go.”

Kris was confused and wondered why Adam lied to Brad about quiting, “Brad, is Adam ok? He has blocked my number and doesn’t answer strange calls. I just want to make sure he is OK.”

Brad looked at Kris and rolled his eyes, “He is fine. He moved to a new city and is already singing at a club.”

“What city?”

Brad shrugged, “I told you all you need to know. Unless you plan on leaving your wife, leave him alone so he can get on with his life.”

Kris went back to the apartment and thought about what Brad told him. He was happy Adam was ok and doing well. Maybe it was best if he left him alone. However, he wanted to at least say goodbye and wish him luck. Kris decided to get help. Desperate times call for desperate measures so he decided to contact Allison.

Allison was completely supportive of the plan to find Adam. Given her penchant for drama, she insisted that Cale and Katy were lying and that Kris needed to rescue Adam from the city of sin. Kris was not sure Adam needed rescuing but he wanted to believe that maybe Adam wasn’t as aloof or calculating as it seemed. Maybe Adam ran because he thought he had no choice. Cale was his good friend but he never liked Adam and believed in the institution of marriage. Kris also felt guilty that he had brought this whole situation on by making a crazy deal with Adam. Besides, a trip to Las Vegas was always fun and he did need a vacation from his life.


	13. Chapter 13

Although Adam was depressed that his career had gone down in flames, he was excited to get a new start. Terrance was naturally a positive person and he insisted would find his niche there. Adam thought his luck might be turning when he managed to arrive in Nevada without his car breaking down. He found Terrance’s apartment easily enough and was greeted by margaritas at the pool. For the next two days, Terrance took him around and introduced him to people and took him out to some fun clubs. Adam was able to temporarily forget about Kris and his failures. 

Las Vegas was definitely a vibrant city but unfortunately jobs were not as easy for singers as they were for dancers. Two weeks later, Adam was feeling stressed out. The five thousand Cale gave him as “severance” pay was dwindling fast. He was running out of money and was no closer to finding a job then he had been in Los Angeles. Terrance was supportive but his roommate was starting to drop hints that the apartment was small for three people. Adam decided he needed to just get any job he could find which meant going into retailing or waiting tables. Since that latter took skill, he ended up applying to clothes stores which paid minimum wage.

Just as Adam was about to take a pathetic job at Hot Topic, Terrance told him about some club that needed a cabaret singer slash emcee. Adam went to the address Terrance gave him to audition. Hoping it was a classy place seemed a bridge too far. As it turned out, the club was a strip joint and the singer would sing in the background as the dancers spun around poles. The club was owned by a couple that seemed decent enough. Adam would have declined on principle but they were offering a hundred a night for about 6 hours of work. Instead, he accepted and agreed to start the next day. 

The club turned out to be better than expected. The female shows were actually more burlesque and drew a fashionable crowd. Adam sang along with a pianist and was even given some artistic freedom between the girls dance sets. On a couple of nights there was a male review and Adam served as the emcee. Terrance thought Adam had hit the jackpot pointing out that he was performing in an avant-garde club and surrounded by hot people. Adam agreed many of the men were hot but he also knew they were not interested. These men wanted sugar-daddies and Adam was not rich enough for them. Still, it was great eye-candy. Perhaps his luck was finally changing.

A few weeks later, Adam realized that his luck would never change. Terrance got a gig in a traveling musical and was giving up his apartment. Adam had to now take on half the rent rather than just a third or find a small studio. Adam went to work and Peter, the co-owner of the club, asked him to join him for a drink after his set. Adam was nervous that he was going to be fired. After his set he approached Peter and noticed another middle aged man sitting the table.

“Hi Adam, great set, this is a good friend of mine, Jack Montage, he owns a couple casinos in Reno but comes down to Las Vegas every few weeks.”

Adam smiled, “Nice to meet you. I am Adam Lambert.”

Jack smiled back, “You have a beautiful voice, have you ever thought of singing with a full band or in Reno?”

Peter grumbled, “Now Jack, I said I’d introduce you but I didn’t say you could steal my talent.”

Jack laughed, “I am kidding. Actually, I think you have a great voice for recording. Along with a casino, I also have a small recording studio. We produce independent records and record song demos to sell other artists. Would you be interested in doing some studio work?”

Adam couldn’t believe his ears and certainly wasn’t naïve enough to think it was just good fortune, “Of course. I’d love to sing in a recording studio. Would it pay at all?”

“Yeah, actually it pays pretty well. I give session musicians about fifty bucks an hour sometimes a hundred if they are really good. If you can get a couple nights off, I’ll fly you to Reno and show you the studio.”

Adam wasn’t sure Peter would give him the time off but Peter didn’t seem to be objecting anymore. Adam nodded, “That would be great. Right now I am off on Tuesdays.”

“You can fly out Tuesday morning spend the night and I will fly you back Wednesday afternoon.” Jack took out a business card, “Call me on Monday and I will have my secretary take care of the details.”

Adam was ecstatic and headed home after work. Terrance was packing and Adam decided to share his light at the end of the tunnel. Terrance was excited for him and Adam was happy for the first time in a while. Thinking he was high on life he even accepted a call from Brad and shared his good news. Brad didn’t seem as enthused, “I don’t know babe, that seems awfully fortuitous. Are you sure he doesn’t just want to sleep with you?”

Adam was annoyed at Brad’s implication and really didn’t want his only good fortune to be anything else, “Brad I work in a place with beautiful people that strip, do you really think someone would be coming to me for sex.”

“Adam, you may not be an underwear model but you are hot and people always find you sexy. Remember why you left LA? You got America’s favorite pocket idol lusting after you and the boy is fucking straight! Yes, Adam I do think someone would proposition you for sex and you would be too fucking naïve to even realize it. I told you Vegas was a bad idea. Get your ass back to LA and forget all that nonsense. Besides, I heard Terrance is going on the road.”

Adam hated Brad at that moment, “Look, I thought you would be happy for me but I guess as usual you just want to put me down.”

“Adam, I am trying to save your ass, literally. Think about it, you went from being in a prestigious theater group to singing in a smaller, theater dinner and now singing to pole dancers. It doesn’t sound to me like progress. What kind of recording studio would be in Reno? Don’t be an idiot.”

Adam hung up on Brad and wanted to cry. He decided he would still go to Reno. Maybe it wasn’t going to lead to a big record deal but it might lead to a better singing gig or at worst a change of scenery for a day. He wasn’t all that worried about being propositioned because there really were much better looking men then him and plenty of successful whores. Surely, Jack had better offers.

Adam went to bed hoping the next day wouldn’t have any surprises. On Monday, Adam called Jack and agreed to be at the airport by 9 am to fly up to Reno. Jack sounded very professional on the phone which put Adam at ease. 

Later that evening, his mother called, “Adam, do you need money? You don’t have to be a stripper. Come back to LA or you can go live with your father in San Diego. I know you’ve made a lot of mistakes but prostituting and stripping is not the life for you. Are you on drugs?”

“Mom, I am not a stripper. I sing had a burlesque bar.”

“Don’t lie to me, Adam. Brad called and he is worried saying you are in over your head. He thinks you may be in dangers of being a victim of human trafficking.”

“Brad is a complete drama queen. I am singeing in a cabaret/burlesque club and going to Reno to do some studio work. I’ll admit my career is not where I’d like it to be but I am not prostituting, stripping or taking drugs.”

His mother sighed, “OK, well that is good but I still don’t like you in Las Vegas. I really would prefer you come back to California or go to New York and stay with Neil.”

“Mom, I am almost 30 years old, I can’t go live with my parents. I am fine and I promise if things get really crazy I will tell you.”

“Your life is always crazy and I never hear about until it explodes. Ok, it is your life but please think before you act and no more married men.”

Adam hung up wanting to strangle Brad. Instead he packed for Reno and got a good night’s rest before his flight. The next day he went to McCarran airport and caught the 9 am to Reno. He was happy when he saw a man holding an IPAD with his name on it. The man said he worked for Jack Montage and would take him to his Casino. Adam relaxed on the drive over and was immediately taken to a nice room. There was a complimentary fruit basket and pastries with a note from Jack requesting he call him after he settled in. 

After unpacking Adam contacted Jack and met him for brunch at the hotel buffet. Adam was nervous but then relaxed after Jack mentioned after eating they would head out to the studio. The recording studio was very humble and Adam gathered they didn’t do major recording. Jack smiled, “I know it is not like the big studios in LA but it serves as more of a hobby. Like I said we just do demos to sell songs and occasionally soundtracks for some independent films.”

“What kind of films?”

“Adult films. I am a part owner an adult film production company. It is cheaper to use original music than it is to pay to have a known song. Actually one of the songs I was hoping you would sing is for a film we are doing. If we use the song in the film, I’ll pay you $1200.”

Adam was hearing Brad’s warning in his head, “All I have to do is sing, right?”

Jack laughed, “You’re a good looking man but I only use professional adult stars in my films so have no fear.”

Jack introduced him to the two sound technicians and played him the song. It was a lame song mostly because the vocals were horrendous. Jack said he had to go check on some things but would come back in a few hours. Adam worked with the sound techs and laid down new vocals. They were nice and gushed over his talent. Jack came back at seven to take Adam to dinner. They had completed most of the recordings but asked Adam to come back in the morning in case they needed to get a few more.”

Jack took Adam to a very fancy French restaurant in another casino. He ordered champagne to celebrate their collaborating, “Adam, would you consider relocating to Reno? You are too talented to be emceeing an off the strip burlesque show. I could get you a role in one of the major shows we have here or singing in a classier club where your vocals were the main attraction.”

“I’d have to think about it. I am not sure I would like Reno. It seems a bit small.”

“Yeah, but it is better to be a big fish in a small pond then a small fish in a big ocean.”

Adam thought about his situation in Las Vegas and decided to consider it, “Good point. I’ll think it over. It is a big decision and I’d need to find a place.”

“Don’t fret about any of the logistics here. If you decide to move here, I’ll give you a room in the hotel for however long you can stand hotel living. Think about it and let me know by the end of the week. If you accept, I will send you some paperwork. I am required to do background checks on all employees.”

 _Not good._.

*~*

Allison suggested they fly out to Las Vegas and go to every gay club until they find him. Kris decided that would be scandalous and unproductive. Instead, he hired a private investigator to find Adam. In the meantime, Kris focused on getting the theater back on track and trying to figure out the circumstances of Adam’s departure. Both Cale and Katy insisted Adam quit after received pay off money. Kris checked with the accountant and was told Adam did indeed receive a check for five thousand dollars.

Cale’s wife gave birth a couple days later which meant Kris was needed at the theater full time. Since Cale would be off for a few weeks, Kris had to delay his departure for at least six weeks. About a month into Kris working full time at the theater, Katy came in with some of her annoying acting friends. Kris showed then to a good table. Katy smiled, “Kris can’t you join us for a bit? I really miss your company.”

Kris sat down for a drink and immediately regretted it. Her friends were phony and Katy was sucking up to them. Kris didn’t think his night could get any worse until he saw Leila Lambert walk in the club. _Not good._

Kris attempted to get up to go hide in the office when Leila spotted him and came right over, “Kris Allen, you destroyed my son. Because of you he is in Las Vegas working at a strip club and probably prostituting himself to make ends meet. I told you if you hurt him, I would destroy you.”

Katy stood up, “Kris who is this crazy woman?”

Leila turned to Katy sympathetically, “I am sorry but your husband is not all he seems. I am Adam Lambert’s mother.” 

Katy glared at Kris and then turned to Leila, “Oh, your son used to be in the show. I am sorry to hear he isn’t doing well but it was his choice to quit. You cannot blame my husband for your son’s failures.”

“Your husband corrupted my son and caused him to leave Los Angeles.”

Katy laughed, “Your son causes scandals wherever he goes. He was lucky Kris gave him a job at all-“

Kris intervened before matters worsened, “Leila, why don’t you and I talk about this in my office.”

Katy stood up, “Kris, you better call your lawyer first. I told you that boy would try and come after you for money.”

Leila looked at Katy, “I am guessing by that slinky dress, you lied to Adam about being pregnant. You can lie all night but the truth is your husband paid my son to have an affair and then left him homeless and unemployed. Tell me I am lying, Kris Allen.”

Kris could feel everyone’s eyes on him and wanted to crawl into a hole. Although he needed to maintain his image, Kris could not lie to Adam’s mother, “Mrs. Lambert, I think we should talk about this privately. I think there are a lot of misunderstandings and I’d like to clear them up.”

Katy shook her head, “Kris, she is trying to implicate you. Have her thrown out and call Ed to deal with this. This is why we keep a lawyer on retainer.”

Kris just looked at Katy, “This is my situation and I will handle it as I see fit. Excuse me.”

Kris went over by Leila, “Mrs. Lambert, please follow me so we can talk.”

Kris led Leila to his office and had her sit down, “Can I get you a drink?”

“No, isn’t your wife the least bit upset you cheated on her?”

“She is very upset that her world is being inconvenienced but I am not so sure she cares that I cheated. My marriage isn’t as successful as the tabloids make it seem. I heard Adam was in Las Vegas and doing well. I hired a private investigator to find him but he hasn’t gotten any leads.”

“Why did you hire an investigator?”

Kris poured himself a drink, “Because I care about him. Katy told me he accepted money from her to break it off with me and then quit the theater because he had a better gig. I am guessing from what you said she is lying.”

“Adam was devastated when Katy told him you had affairs all the time. She told him she was hoping now that she was pregnant you would stop. Between thinking he harmed an innocent baby by infecting you with syphilis and destroying your marriage, Adam ended the affair out of guilt. He ran away to Las Vegas because he was fired from the play and homeless since you were paying his rent.”

Kris felt lower than low, “Oh God, no wonder he wouldn’t accept my calls. Mrs. Lambert, I really messed up with him. I have never cheated on my wife before, well besides a  
kiss once. She, however, was probably cheating for a while. Adam didn’t infect me, I infected him after catching syphilis from my wife. I had no idea that Adam was fired from the play. I think your son is amazingly talented and I think he is a good person. I never meant to hurt him and if I can, I want to make this right. Where can I find him?”

“I don’t know. He was living in Las Vegas with his friend Terrance but then Terrance moved. Adam mentioned something about an opportunity to record music in Reno but then I haven’t heard from him in a few days. I’m worried.”

Kris was too. Now that he thought about it, it was odd that in over a month a private investigator couldn’t find someone like Adam. Kris had just the private investigator was lazy or Adam was being a homebody, “Have you gone to the police?”

“How could I? If he is prostituting he would go to jail.”

“I think prostitution is legal in Nevada.” Kris realized that was the wrong thing to say and quickly continued, “Let me call the private investigator and tell him about the Reno lead. Leila, I’ll find him and try to make this right. I am so sorry if I hurt him.” 

Leila just nodded, “He really liked you. Adam is too naïve and he really makes some bad decisions.”

Kris was smart enough to stay silent because he was sure Leila considered him one of Adam’s bad decisions. Katy came into the office, “Kris, you have a phone call.”

Kris took the cell phone, “Hello.”

“Kris, it is Ed. Do not admit anything about having an affair or being involved with-“

Kris hung up the phone, “Katy, I don’t need a lawyer.”

“If you keep this up you will need a very good divorce attorney. Are you willing to throw away your marriage and career over trash?”

Kris looked at Katy, “Our marriage was over when we started sleeping with other people. If my career is so tentative that it can’t survive a minor scandal then it is not worth fighting for.”

Katy must have realized she was on thin ice because she started crying, “Kris, I love you so much and want a family so bad. I have been with you since high school, supporting you every step of the way. Please don’t throw that away for a glorified one night stand.”

Kris just shook his head, “Katy, Adam is in trouble and I need to help him. If you want our marriage to have any chance you need to let me deal with this first.”

“OK, maybe I can help.”

Kris definitely did not want Katy to help. He did not trust her one bit. “OK, you can help by giving Leila and me some privacy to finish our talk.”

Katy wiped her tears and left quietly. Leila snorted, “That woman deserves an academy award.”

Kris smiled at Leila’s intuitiveness, “Yeah, I never realized how good she is at acting. Anyway, I will contact my detective and hire more if need be. We’ll find him and make sure he is safe.”

Leila gave him her number and left. Kris called his private detective and told him Adam might be in Reno. The detective said he would follow the lead and get back to him. Kris went back to the table by Katy and just tuned out her friends. At the end of the night Katy asked Kris to come back to the house. She proceeded to vie for her second academy award winning performance claiming how much she missed him. Kris compromised and agreed to come by the house the next day for a “talk”. Kris went to bed mentally exhausted.

The next day he went over to see Katy and had lunch. She was being pleasant and talking about mundane topics. Kris was worried about Adam and running scenarios through his head when he noticed Katy staring at him. Kris stared back, “I’m sorry what was that last bit?”

“I said I want you to move back in and start a family.”

“What about your acting? I thought you wanted to have a career first.”

“I want our marriage more. Kris, last night was a wake-up call for me. I don’t want to lose you because of some silly distraction. That man is used you and now is trying to squeeze money out of you. You are too trusting to get involved with people like that. I think if you focused on a family you would see things better.”

Kris stood up not wanting to engage in another battle, “OK, let me think it over for a few days. Thanks for lunch.”

Kris went back to the apartment and just decompressed. His phone rang a few hour later, “Kris, it is Malcolm Rhodes, your lead was good. I found him in Reno. He just moved down there and is singing in a cabaret club in one of the hotels. I should mention that he is apparently Jack Montage’s latest boy. Jack has a reputation of keeping pretty boys on the side. He owns part of a casino and an adult film company. Most of his lovers end up either porn stars or drug addicts. You might want to consider moving on.”

Kris’s blood was boiling. _Maybe Adam was just a player and had decided to move on to another sugar daddy._ Kris’ couldn’t just move on, “Is this guy a mobster?”

“I doubt it. He is probably involved in some seedy dealing since he has a casino and a porn company but he is not connected as far as I know. I think his casino partners a foreign investors and the porn company is rather small. However, he does make enough to keep a boy toy.”

“Thanks. Do you know where Adam is living?”

“Jack gave him some rooms in his casino. That is where he usually puts his boys. On the good side, his lovers tend to only last about six months.”

Based on experience, he doubted Adam would even last that long. Kris was hurt that Adam replaced him so easy but was also wondered if Adam was running out of choices. Looking on the surface, Adam seemed to be a player and willing to use sex to get ahead. However, based on the results Adam was either bad at being a player or maybe his Mom was right and he was naïve. Either way, Kris couldn’t just forget about him and promised his mother he would help. Kris called the airlines and booked a flight to Reno. He then called Cale and told him he needed to come back to work. Kris didn’t feel bad since it was partly Cale’s fault Adam ran away.


	14. Chapter 14

Adam decided to fill out the forms Jack gave him. Las Vegas was a tough town and without Terrance he felt very alone. He decided to take Jack’s advice and try to be a big fish in a small pond. Well, actually he chose it because Terrance’s roommate decided to move and Adam once again found himself homeless. He was also tired of singing with no one even pretending to listen. Adam just hoped Jack didn’t turn out to be slimy or expect Adam to have sex with him. 

Brad told him he was being naïve and pleaded with him to come back to LA before he got sold to a white slave ring. Adam figured he still had five hundred dollars left so he could always fly to LA if things got bad. Adam gave his job a week’s notice and flew to Reno as soon as the week finished. Jack sent a car that took him to the casino. Adam was given a nice suite which had a microwave and refrigerator. That night, Adam met Jack for dinner.

“I am so glad you decided to come to Reno. The timing is great because the singer at one of the lounges just got himself fired.”

Adam raised an eyebrow and Jack nodded, “I have a zero toleration policy for people not showing up for work without calling. If you are incapacitated than have the hospital call. That wasn’t the circumstance on this one. She simply decided not to show up and thought it would be excused.”

Adam thought there was probably more to the story but he’d take a lucky break. “In that case, when do I start?”

“I was hoping tomorrow you could meet with Rachel, the club manager and she could fill you in on the details. I think Natalie sang five nights a week. On Friday and Saturday night we have a cover band.”

“Aren’t those the busy nights?”

“Exactly, which is why we have a band. This first gig will let you ease into the scene in Reno. Besides, you will be busy recording some tracks too.”

“How much does the lounge gig pay?”

“I’m not sure. When you meet with Rachel, she will fill you in on all the details. I am sure it pays at least as much as your last job since I know how cheap Peter can be with his payroll.”

Adam was glad but still a bit apprehensive about his situation. He wanted to believe that Jack was doing all this because he thought Adam was talented, “I really appreciate everything you are doing to help me out. Not many people would go to the trouble.”

“Nonsense, you are very talented and I think you will do very well in Reno. You are a very charismatic young man and with the right attitude you could really make a name for yourself.”

Adam couldn’t pinpoint it but for some reason alarms were going off in his head. He decided to just ignore them since he wasn’t sure what they were about. Jack ordered a bottle of champagne to celebrate and Adam decided to not worry and just deal with whatever when it came up.

Adam was buzzed by the time the meal was over and also exhausted from the past few days. Jack suggested he get a good night’s rest and to call him if there were any issues after he met with Rachel. Outside of the restaurant, Jack shook his hand and just hailed Adam a taxi to take back to the Casino. Adam was relieved that Brad seemed to be totally wrong in his assessment that Jack wanted sex or was selling his to a slave ring.

The next day, Adam went to the lounge to meet with Rachel. She was in her late 40s and seemed really busy with a liquor order. Adam wasn’t sure what to do, “Jack told me to come see you about me replacing the singer that left. Is it a good time or should I come back later?”

Rachel looked at Adam and just rolled her eyes, “Can you at least sing? The last time he made me hire one of his boys, the guy was tone deaf.”

Adam frowned, “I am sure he wouldn’t have given me a singing job unless I could sing. Do you want me to audition?”

“No, it wouldn’t matter anyway. Just come back at six so you can meet the pianist. I don’t need you Friday or Saturday night because I have a band that plays.”

Adam had a feeling business was slow during the week but tried to remain optimistic, “Is there any sort of dress code?”

“Dress tastefully and look good. It will be kind of slow tonight so relax. Here is some paperwork to fill out. Bring it back with you tonight.” Rachel went back to her task and just ignored him. Adam took the paperwork and left. He went to Starbucks and filled it all out. He then went back to his room relaxed for a few hours before going to work. The club was slow so he was stuck serenading about 12 customers, half of which had hearing aids dam was sure they had shut off. Jack came in at around two am. Adam was finishing up his last set and went by Jack.

“You sounded good, kid. Don’t worry there was a fight tonight so that is why it was so empty. Tomorrow the crowd will double.”

Double would still mean a thin crowd but Adam needed to stay positive, “Great, when are we going into the studio?”

“Funny you should ask. I was hoping tomorrow. I have a demo I’d like to get on tape and also maybe you could help out with some voice over stuff.”

“Sure, what time?”

“Meet me in the lobby at noon and we will head over. See you then.”

Adam watched Jack leave feeling more optimistic. He had another drink. Rachel came over and gave him an envelope with $100. Adam appreciated the cash especially since it was an easy gig. 

The next day Adam went to the studio and was given the lyrics to a pretty crappy song. Adam sang it knowing it was a lousy song. Once they finished the first demo, Jack gave Adam a healthy shot of some good vodka. He also had some really good weed. Adam was feeling pretty good.

Jack smiled, “So Adam you have a really sexy voice and one of the things we need is some enhancements to one of our films. As I mentioned, I have an adult film company and we produce avant-garde films. This last one features a really hot man but he just doesn’t sound sexy. I’d like you to do some voiceovers so we can dub your voice into the film. I’ll pay you five hundred for the film and it will only take about two hours.”

Adam was pretty wasted but had a feeling this was a bad idea, “Would I have to have sex?”

“Not necessarily but it is up to you how you generate the sounds. You won’t be on film at all. You basically just need to talk dirty and moan. It is a set script since you have to match the actor’s lips moving.”

Adam shrugged, “I’ll give it a try but I can’t guarantee I’ll be any good.”

Adam watched the video and had to say a lot of corny porn lines, as well as, moan. Since he was naturally uninhibited, it was easy for him to do the voice over. Jack was ecstatic, “You know if you worked out a bit, I could probably get you in front of the camera.”

Adam wasn’t sure if he was flattered or insulted. However, he had no intention of ever doing porn. In fact, he was regretting doing what he had done in the studio. Adam shook his head, “No thanks, I am hoping to get famous one day so I don’t want too many skeletons.”

Jack smiled, “Some people’s careers start off with a sex tape. I respect where you are coming from and I will even leave your name off the credits. Let’s go celebrate.”

There was no sense wasting a good buzz so Adam agreed to go. The couple weeks Adam became accustomed to his new surroundings. His singing gig continued to be a bit slow but stress free. Adam noticed ever since doing the voice-overs, Jack seemed to be paying a lot more attention to Adam. Jack never crossed the line but he made appoint to see Adam at least once a day and often took him out to restaurants. Adam thought Jack an interesting enough guy but was definitely in no way attracted to him or interested in becoming one of Jack’s “boys”. Since Reno was much smaller than Las Vegas, there were far fewer places to party at and Adam found most of the residents ended up in the same watering holes. Since Adam swore off men he was perfectly content hanging out with Jack most nights and ignoring the cute boys. Adam was aware that many thought he was Jack’s latest “boy” but Adam was so used to people thinking the worst it was easy to ignore.

Ever since arriving in Reno, Adam heard about a massive masquerade ball held every year that was attended by the jet-setting elite and A-listers. Rachel had talked about it nonstop and was pissed she wasn’t going. Tickets for the event ranged between $500-$2500 each and Adam just couldn’t justify the expense nor cover the cost. On Friday night, Jack surprised him with a ticket and insisted he go since it was the biggest party all year. Jack also gave him a beautiful feather and gem masque to don at the event. Resistance was futile. 

Jack informed him, “Since everyone is masked the clothing attire tends to be more risqué so feel free to dress as outrageously as you like. I’ll meet you in the lobby at 9 and then we will head out.”

Adam had a bad feeling in his stomach, “Jack, are you sure you want me to go with you? I am sure one of your…er friends might want-“

“Nonsense, I lured you here from the glitz of Las Vegas the least I can do is take you to the one not so lame party. It is no big deal and I enjoy your company.” Jack smiled, “You are very easy on the eyes. Now, go get done.”

Adam decided to ignore his gut and take Jack’s offer at face value. Adam picked out a really hot outfit and finished primping. He headed down to the lobby at nine. Jack was there and practically leered at Adam, “Like I said, you are real easy on the eyes. I am going to have to keep a close eye on you tonight. Sometimes anonymity makes people act more bold and exercise poor judgement. I certainly don’t want anyone ruining your good time. Come on, heartbreaker.”

Adam just held is tongue not sure how to respond. Luckily, Jack just ushered him to his limo and gave him a healthy drink as they drove to the ball. Adam had a feeling it was going to be an interesting night.

*~*

It took Kris a couple weeks to wrap up the details before heading out to Reno. Allison insisted on joining him for moral support. The detective he had hired had told him where Adam lived and worked. However, after everything that happened, Kris did not want to just show up and get a door slammed in his face. He also didn’t want Adam to know he was stalking him. The perfect opportunity arose when Alison informed him about the infamous masquerade ball held at Edge Nightclub. Both Leila and Brad assured him Adam would never miss the biggest party no matter what he had to do to go. Although “sold out”, Kris was able to get a “VIP” ticket which was a modest two grand. Since Allison was under 21, she couldn’t attend and was a bit pissed off. Still she helped him get done and purchase a mask. 

Out of desperation, Kris listened to Allison and dressed in clothes he normally wouldn’t be caught dead in. He had on tight, white leather pants with a sleeves red, transparent blouse. Kris frowned, “I look like a Saturday Night Fever reject.”

“No you look like a twink which is what Adam seems to like. Look at Brad, this is totally a Cheeks type ensemble. You should pierce your nipples.”

“Not only no but hell no and by the way. Adam dumped Brad.”

“Kris, you have come this far. Is wearing a non-plaid outfit that big a stretch at this point? Now let’s finish your hair and makeup and send you on your way. Are you sure you don’t want to dye your hair blonde?”

Kris shook his head and just prayed Allison would finish fast. The plan was Kris would attract Adam away from whoever he was with, confess his feelings and beg Adam to come back to California. Kris would offer Adam his old job in the theater and give him back his apartment no strings attached. Then when Adam was back safe and sound in LA, Kris would try to date him like a normal person. Well, still being discreet because of the fame and his marriage. Desperate to win Adam back, he was willing to look into getting divorced if Adam pushed the issue. Of course, the night did not unfold as planned.

Kris arrived at the crowded club and waited in a “VIP” area for a few minutes before being let inside. Since everyone was in costume and identities were hidden people were being treated based on their tickets. Kris was glad because he figured he was probably not the biggest and coolest star there. Once inside, Kris was a bit intimidated by the crazy ambiance and seeing everyone in masks. He was worried he would never even find Adam. 

A half hour later, Kris’ fears were alleviated when he saw a very tall, glittery man wearing a very gaudy feathered mask. Kris smiled because only a six foot Adam would wear twelve inch platform boots. Unfortunately, Kris also noticed another masked man guiding Adam possessively threw the crowd. _Jack Montage, no doubt._

Kris did a few shots as he contemplated his next move. Deep in thought, he was interrupted by a familiar voice, “How about I relieve your boredom by dancing with you?”

Kris was shocked to be looking at the very object of his desire, “Sure.” Kris wondered if Adam knew it was him. Even more distressing, the shock of making contact caused him to forget he couldn’t really dance and only panicked once they got there. Luckily Adam’s idea of dancing seemed to consist of grinding up against him on a crowded dance floor so Kris wasn’t required to pull out any great moves.

“You are so fucking hot. What’s your name, sexy?”

Kris could tell Adam was fairly wasted and wondered if he should play it off. It is also reminded Kris that Adam was a player and probably not even pining his absence. Adam seemed to accept the non-answer, “Ooh a mysterious stranger. I can do that. Actually, I swore off men so not knowing your name is even better.”

Kris couldn’t help himself, “Why would you swear off men?”

“The usual reason, I keep getting fucked over by them. The last one was a real asshole and I ended up homeless and jobless. I can’t afford any more relationships.”

Kris felt guilty but then remembered Jack, “Who is the guy you are with? He seems to be jealous.”

“Nah, he is just my boss.”

Kris looked over and Jack was signaling for one of the bouncers. The bouncer came over and whispered something to Adam. Adam sighed, “My friend wants me to meet some people. Thanks for the dance.”

Kris needed to keep Adam’s attention, “How about we dance again or go back to my place?”

Adam giggled, “You are a hot thing, aren’t you. Where are you staying?”

“I am at the Atlantis resort.”

“Me too. I live there. Give me your room number and I will come by.” Adam seemed a bit impatient to get over to Jack which made Kris wonder if he was scared on the repercussions of making him wait. Kris needed to save Adam and couldn’t risk Adam screwing this up.

Kris also had a feeling Adam would be too drunk to remember, “How about you give me yours?”

Adam hesitated, “No, my room is a mess. Give me yours, hot stuff.”

Out of options, Kris replied, “Room 2015, don’t forget, Adam.” Kris kicked himself for being so stupid as to say his name. Luckily, Adam didn’t seem to take exception.

“Ok, got it 2015. That is the year my driver’s license expires so I will remember.” Adam moved closer and ran his tongue down Kris’ neck, “And you won’t ever forget tonight.”

Adam left a confused Kris on the dance floor. _Did Adam know? Would he come to the room?”_

Kris watched Adam go back over by his friend and they seemed to argue a bit. Then they joined other people and seemed to be having a good time. Kris watched Adam move through several circle of people and then disappear into a uber-exclusive room. Kris was exhausted and decided to hope for the best. He headed back to his room to make sure everything was set for Adam to show up. That meant making sure Allison wasn’t around.

At around four in the morning, Kris heard a knock at the door and saw Adam standing there with his mask pushed up. Kris quickly grabbed his max and put it on before answering the door. Adam smiled, “I didn’t forget.” 

Adam went to lift Kris’ mask but Kris stopped him. During the three hour wait for Adam to show, Kris decided to take the sex first before revealing his true identity. He knew it was potentially an asshole move but Kris wanted at least one last night with Adam Lambert.

Adam seemed to give up on unmasking him, “OK, mysterious, anonymous sex it is. Can I come in hot stuff?”

Kris stepped aside and let Adam in. He took a deep breath before shutting the door to what he was sure would be a night to remember.


	15. Chapter 15

Adam knew he was being obtuse and naïve believing Jack didn’t want sex in return for his assistance. Maybe he simply thought Adam was too talented to ignore or not. He brushed off the tell tale possessive gestures and even purposely didn’t hear Jack introducing him as “My boy, Adam.” However, Jack’s heated reaction to him dancing with another guy was hard to ignore. 

Since arriving at the event, Adam had slammed about five drinks, smoked some pot and popped a bit of ecstasy. He was flying pretty high when he noticed a hot guy enter the club. Adam knew exactly who he reminded him of…Kris Allen. The guy had the same build and awkward/sexy gestures. Adam wanted him. Although Adam had sworn off men, surely a one night stand with a tourist couldn’t cause too much harm.

Adam went over and immediately took the guy to the dance floor. Up close, he could tell the guy was hot but not much detail since the mask covered most of his face. The room was too dark and Adam was too wasted to really make out anything besides the mask. To tell the truth, Adam just wanted to use the guy and pretend it was Kris so there was no point in looking for differences. Adam looked over by Jack and nearly froze at the expression he saw. There was no denying Jack was furious and that this was not allowable behavior. Adam did not want a scene and could not afford to be homeless and jobless so soon. One of the bouncer’s came over and confirmed his fear, “Mr. Montage desires your company. I suggest you say goodbye to your dance partner right now and head over.”

Adam just nodded and decided to do as the bouncer asked. Of course, against his better judgment he got the hotty’s room number even though he didn’t catch his name. Adam went over by Jack and got an earful which he did not appreciate.

“Considering I paid your entrance, the least you could do is spend some time with me.”

Adam did not like being scolded, “I didn’t know we were on a date. You made it sound like you bought my ticket as a reward for me moving out here.”

Jack looked at Adam and placed his hand on his leg, “Well, maybe I was a bit out of line getting so jealous but I can’t help it. Look, I get that you like to dance so no harm done. Let me introduce you to some people. There are some Hollywood types I think you could benefit from meeting.”

Adam was angry at Jack’s behavior but decided to just let it go. After all Jack had been drinking too so maybe it was just the alcohol affecting him. True to his word, Jack introduced Adam to lots of people. Most of them were more B and C-listers rather than Hollywood royalty but it was better than nothing. By three in the morning, both Jack and Adam were fading. They drove back to the Atlantis. Adam could tell Jack was looking for an invite to his room but decided to act ignorant.

“Thanks for taking me, Jack. I am going to pass out until I have to be at the club. Will you be coming around tomorrow?”

Jack seemed to accept the blow off, “Sure, I’ll come by on your break so we can grab a bite to eat. By the way, you looked gorgeous tonight.”

Adam laughed, “Thanks, maybe I should wear a mask more often.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Jack moved in for a kiss but Adam turned his head so that Jack contacted his cheek. Jack sighed, “Obviously, you must be exhausted. I hope I wasn’t wrong investing in you. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Jack went back in his car and drove away. Adam was shaking with anger. Even though he had been a whore, he was not interested in doing it again. Not to mention rather than it being a young, rock star it would be a pudgy middle aged man. Adam went to his room hoping he could resist temptation. Fifteen minutes later he was still feeling his buzz and horny as hell. It had been more than a few weeks since he had been with anyone. In fact, the last person he was with was Kris so it must be destiny that brought him a Kris Allen look alike. Hopefully, the guy would still look similar without a mask. Adam gave in and went to room 2015. The guy answered still wearing his mask.

 _Maybe the guy was disfigured…_ Adam was too drunk to really care and the mask suited his fantasy just fine. The man stepped aside and let Adam in. The guy seemed a bit nervous which made Adam hesitate, “Hey look if you are having second thoughts-“

The guy launched himself onto him and Adam suddenly had a tongue down his throat. It was so clumsy it was cute. Adam took charge of the kiss hoping to keep the guy from hurting himself. With his eyes closed, it was easy to picture Kris in his arms and it made it almost bittersweet. This guy looked, felt and tasted like Kris. Adam moved to kissing the guys neck, it was uncanny how even the scent reminded him of Kris. Adam wasn’t thinking clearly, “Kris…” 

Instead, of stiffening the guy seemed to relax. Maybe his name was…Adam pulled back and pulled off the guy’s mask. Adam jumped back, “Kris?”

Kris looked at Adam, “Of course it is me. Wait…you didn’t know?”

“If I had known it was you, I would have never asked you to dance.”

Kris narrowed his eyes, “You came here looking for a one night stand with a complete stranger? Of course you did because you are a player. I am just surprised your new John doesn’t keep you on a tighter leash.” 

Adam was hurt by Kris’ words but then remembered what Katy told him about Kris’ previous affairs. “At least I don’t put on a façade and pretend I feel things I don’t.”

“You mean when you are not being paid. Besides you had a mask on too?”

Adam was annoyed Kris was either playing dumb or as usual trying to manipulate the situation. “I am not talking about tonight. I am talking about your previous flings.” 

Kris looked really confused, “What are you talking about? Are you still that high or drunk?”

“I must be for not walking out already. Did you know it was me in the club?”

“Of course I knew it was you. I don’t go for strange men. That is how I ended up hiring you in the first place. I came here looking for you. Why else would I be in Reno?”

Adam got up and grabbed a vodka bottle from the mini bar and made a couple vodka tonics. Kris sat down on the bed and was looking sad and dejected. Adam was still horny as hell and decided to not deal with the drama. He moved to the bed, “I can’t deal with this and you. Look if you just want a one night stand, fine I am game but it ends here.”

Kris took a gulp of his drink, “Adam, as amazing as you are at sex, I would not come all the way to Reno to hook up for one night. I came to tell you I really like you and I am sorry for being such a jerk about things. I never meant to hurt you or make you force you to move to Reno and be with that asshole.”

Adam would have rather Kris just gone with the one night stand. His buzz was fading and Kris bullshit was making his head spin for all the wrong reasons. Adam decided to just tune out the chatter and turn off his brain which meant listening to his other head. Adam moved closer and kissed Kris. He immediately felt Kris respond to him which was all Adam needed to get lost in the moment. All the weeks of pent up rage and sadness fueled his desire. Adam needed to be in Kris and not even his own well-being was going to get in the way.

Adam quickly removed his own clothes without ever releasing Kris’ lips. Kris ran his hands down Adam’s bare chest and broke the kiss for air, “I missed you so much, Adam.”

There was no way Adam was going to conjure up the self respect and discipline to stop.  
Adam reached his hand into Kris’ pajama bottoms and felt his hard, leaking cock, “I can tell. Let’s have one unforgettable night.” 

Kris responded by kissing him. Although Kris was still a bit clumsy, he was uninhibited and energetic. Adam figured he was so used to keeping the façade of being inexperienced, Kris never bothered to smooth out his technique. Kris was also insatiable and didn’t thinking resting was very important. By nine in the morning Adam was exhausted, “Kris, I have to go back to my room and sleep.”

Making love to Kris had been a bad idea. Adam hated how “right” it felt to be in him and how responsive Kris was to his touch. Adam was becoming like an addict to Kris and it wasn’t healthy. Going back to a relationship with Kris, be it professional or personal, would have dire consequences and Adam was sure he would come out the bigger loser. 

Kris seemed oblivious to Adam’s internal dilemma, “Let’s order room service, eat and then you can sleep here for a few hours.”

“Food would be good but then I have to go. You don’t let me sleep.”

Kris smiled, “Ok.” Kris handed him the room service menu. Adam decided to indulge with eggs benedict and a cappuccino. After Kris placed the order he sat down on the bed and looked pensive. Adam could tell a talk was coming and wasn’t sure he wanted to have the conversation. Adam did not want to be Kris’ dirty secret not could he really afford it based on the previous outcome of becoming homeless and jobless. How many times could he start over?

“Kris, before you say anything. This was a one night stand end of story. Besides, I am staying in Reno and you live in LA.”

Kris shrugged, “You haven’t even heard me out. What if I am willing to be more accommodating to your needs? Instead of you being at my beck and call, I could come out to Reno to see you.”

“Kris, you are famous and that would start to draw attention. You are married and in the closet. I want to have a real life and be with someone I can show off to my friends. Someone I can go out in public with and hold their hand walking down the street. I don’t want to end up in another scandal. I wish it was different.”

Kris became angry, “You are so full of shit. You think this guy Jack Montage is going to walk down the street holding your fucking hand! You are his boy toy and he happens to be married with kids. Is that your real life? Fucking some middle aged, wanna-be wise-guy?”

 _Ouch!_ Adam had heard Jack was still married to his estranged wife but how did Kris know? It wasn’t like Jack was famous or at the party with his wife. Adam looked at Kris, “How do you know Jack’s marital status?”

Kris became flustered, “What’s the difference? If I know, then others know and how is that not a scandal? If you are going to be in an affair, why not with me? I am better looking, younger and will treat you better.”

Adam was happy that room service arrived before he could go off on Kris because he was hungry. As usual, Kris assumed the worst and basically considered him a whore. Adam knew Kris didn’t care about him and was simply trying to manipulate him for convenient sex. What he couldn’t figure out was why Kris didn’t just find someone even more convenient. Certainly, coming all the way to Reno for a booty call wasn’t all that easy. 

*~* 

Kris knew Adam was a bit wasted but didn’t care. He wanted to be with Adam and he needed to convince Adam to take him back. With every touch, Kris felt like he was on fire and fell just a bit more in love with the man. Adam was passionate and gentle at the same time. Having never been with other men, Kris wasn’t sure if he was reveling in homosexual sex or Lambert sex. Kris had a feeling it was the latter and had to do with something much deeper than just the physicality. 

There was no way one night would be enough and there was no way he was giving up Adam. As if to prove his point, Kris could not keep his hands off Adam and was not going to waste their time together with rest. He could tell Adam was exhausted but he just needed to be with him. Adam finally begged reprieve at nine in the morning and Kris convince him to have breakfast. They needed to talk. Kris needed to convince Adam to come back to LA.

Even before Kris could began, Adam insisted it was over. Kris knew a heavy handed approach would not work and tried instead to compromise. However, as usual Adam managed to push his buttons and made him act like a jerk. Kris said exactly what he didn’t mean to say and was relieved when room service came. Kris needed to turn this around, “Adam, why do you want to stay here? You are singing at a lousy lounge and are in the middle of nowhere. You probably don’t even ski.”

Kris could tell Adam wasn’t amused, “Kris, in case you forgot life in LA wasn’t going too well for me. I was unemployed and homeless. Besides, Jack has a music studio and I am going to be recording songs. Who knows maybe I’ll get discovered here, wouldn’t that be ironic.”

Leila was right her son was naïve, “More like impossible. For the record, I never kick you out. You chose to leave. You ran out on me.” 

Adam looked upset, “Kris, I almost caused you to lose your unborn child. I infected your pregnant wife with syphilis through you. She didn’t deserve that. How could I stay? Besides, according to her you had plenty of other boyfriends before so I didn’t think I would be missed. This situation in Reno may not be ideal but at least I am not ruining lives at the cyclical rate. Maybe instead of chasing me you should think about your family.”

Kris felt horrible that Adam felt so guilty and was pissed about Katy’s lies, “Boyfriends? Adam, you are the only man I ever done anything more than kiss. I told you any unclumsy behavior on my part can be attributed to my having watched gay porn.”

“Whatever. Katy said it was sort of your game to pretend to be a newbie with men.”

Kris laughed, “I am a newbie. I promise you are the only other man that has ever touched me intimately besides a drunk kiss in a bar once. Look, no more lies between us. Adam, you didn’t infect me. I infected you. I caught syphilis from Katy. She slept around on me and to tell you the truth I am not even sure she was ever pregnant. If she was it probably wasn’t even mine. I am sorry-“

Adam looked at Kris and spoke slowly, “How long did you know I didn’t give you syphilis?”

 _Warning! Make up attempt failing._ Kris wasn’t sure total honesty was a good tactic at this point but he was such a pathetic liar... “Er…a while?”

Adam’s eyes narrowed, “How long exactly is a while?”

Kris looked down hoping to see a brilliant recovery line on his shoes, “The doctor told me at the clinic.”

Adam was stunned for a minute, “You let me think…fuck you. I am leaving before I do something that will end up with me in jail. Do the lies ever stop? Don’t ever, ever contact me again, Mr. Allen.”

Kris went to stop him put Adam shook him off and just headed out the door. Adam slammed it for good measure. Well, Kris’ gut had been right, honesty was a bad policy after lying repeatedly. Unsure of what to do, Kris called Allison and explained what happened.

“Kris, you weren’t supposed to sleep with him. You were supposed to woo him. You keep getting this wrong. I have to admit though not coming clean about infecting him and making him think he gave you syphilis was pretty low. Katy pretending to be ignorant and implying he infected the baby is just evil. She is a real bitch not to mention her telling him you were a player was mean. Actually the last bit is so far-fetched it’s funny. Tell me again why you are not divorced already?”

“I know I screwed this up but once he touched me I couldn’t think straight. Allison, I never had these feeling about anyone. I don’t know if it is lust or love but it is intense. I definitey never felt like this about Katy. What am I going to do? Now Adam is too pissed to go back to LA with me or even talk to me. I can’t let him stay here. That guy Jack is too slimy and it is just a matter of time before Adam gets messed up. He was really wasted last night and I am sure he got the stuff from this creep Jack. Besides, I promised his mother I would fix this.”

Allison looked at Kris sympathetically, “OK, plan F. Lure him away with something other than sex. Offer to finance a music demo or give him a song to record. What about one of those songs the band wouldn’t accept because they were too emo? Adam would be great with them and could pull it off. Maybe you could help launch his career. If he becomes truly successful he might even forgive you.”

Kris was ready to grasp at straws. Any plan even a bad plan was better than nothing. “Actually he is really talented but if I give him the song he will reject it. I’ll have one of the studio guys pretend he’s a record executive that heard him at the theater and had had been searching for him since. He can say it just happened to be vacationing in Reno and was shocked to find him in a lounge. Then he will come back to LA and get a normal job thinking this will pan out. If the demo is good, I can help him shop it around.”

Allison frowned, “I don’t know that seems a bit complicated and sounds a lot like another lie. Once he is back in LA how are you going to win him over?”

“Well, let’s discuss it more. Tonight Adam is performing at the lounge and I want to see what it is. Hopefully, he isn’t stripping or anything.”  
`  
Kris hadn’t a clue but first priority was to save Adam from Adam. If Adam stayed in Reno, he would get sucked down by Jack and would continue to make bad decisions. Once Adam was safe and sound Kris would think up a way to get forgiven. Kris had a feeling he more than lusted after Adam because part of him was willing to give him up if it mean Adam would be safe. Kris just hoped the plan didn’t implode before it worked. So far, nothing had panned out like it was supposed to. In fact, every plan seemed to get progressively worse.


	16. Chapter 16

Adam was beyond furious. Kris had lied to him or at least never bothered to tell him the truth. For months, Adam had felt guilty about infecting an unborn child and hurting Katy Allen. Now Adam understood why Kris was so forgiving about the whole syphilis incident-it was the asshole’s fault! Adam was so angry he was making himself sick. Adam didn’t know if anything out of Kris’ mouth was the truth. Maybe, the man was mental and one of those people that just compulsively lied because they can’t stop themselves. Whatever the case once again Adam’s life was down the shitter because of getting involved with the wrong man. 

Adam hated to admit it but moving to Las Vegas and then Reno was probably a ill-thought out plan. Jack Montage was starting to act strange and there were enough red flags to have Adam on alert. He had a feeling this was going to be one of those high intensity dramas that seem to plague is life. He wanted to call his mother for a plane ticket home but resisted because he didn’t want another “I told you so” speech and he couldn’t deal with being that big a loser. 

Adam continued to rack his brain for a plan B and all he could come up with was saving his money to move back to LA or go to NY. He needed some kind of high paying gig since the cabaret club didn’t pay all that much. Maybe Jack had some more lousy soundtracks for his pornos lined up. The artist in himself hated the thought of whoring out his vocals but it was either that all whoring himself.

Adam went into work hoping to approach Jack for some more work. Hopefully, the man would stop by that night. Adam was halfway through his first set when he noticed a red head in the back. It was Allison and Kris trying to act discreet. Great, now Kris Allen was stalking him! Adam wasn’t sure who scared him more Jack or Kris. 

Adam ignored them and just tried to get through his set. After the set, Allison came over, “Hi Adam, you were great. I always get goose bumps when I hear you sing.”

“Why are you here with Kris?”

“Kris is my friend and we like to hang out.”

Adam was too tired to play games. I meant why are you in Reno.”

“Too see you, stupid. Look Kris is a complete idiot but he cares about you. However, I know he can be a jerk and he probably doesn’t deserve another chance with you. That is fine but he messed you up and he wants to set things right. You are better than being a b act in a shitty wanna-be casino.”

“Yeah well, unfortunately I am blacklisted everywhere else.”

“I am going to be working on my next album and I need some killer backing vocals. Maybe you can comeback to LA for a couple months to help me.”

“I am sorry little Lady but Adam is committed to working for me.”

Adam looked up and saw Jack smiling tensely which made him wonder how much he heard. Adam wanted to diffuse the situation, “Hi Jack, this is Allison Iraheta she is…”

“Yes the American idol runner up and that is Kris Allen the winner of American idol. You should have gone on that show Adam you probably would have beat them both.”

Allison oblivious of the tension laughed, “Right. That was what I first thought when I saw Adam perform at Kris’ club.”

“Yeah I heard all about his time in LA. Frankly, I am surprised the pocket idol would come out here rather than staying at home with his wife. Luckily, we are a lot more forgiving in Nevada.”

Adam’s blood was running cold because he never told him about Kris. Adam turned to Jack, “How do you know about my time in LA?”

Jack smiled and put his arm possessively around Adam, “I was curious why a talented man like you would leave LA and I wanted to know you better. Don’t worry there wasn't anything I heard that turned me off. I can understand Kris wanting you on the side but he didn’t treat you right.”

Kris must have noticed Allison’s horrified expression and joined them. “Hi, I am Kris Allen.”

Jack smiled, “Jack Montage. We were just talking about you. How is your wife?”  


“Why do you know her? My wife and I are taking a break at the moment.”

 _What!_ Adam looked at Kris with an expression of disbelief since he didn’t believe him, “Since when?”

“Since I realized how much I like you and what a farce my marriage has been.”

Jack laughed, “Come on, Allen. Adam isn’t dumb enough to believe that old line. Look, you had your shot and blew it.” Jack looked at Adam, “You just got to Reno and already you have a job and are recording music. This guy isn’t going to do anything for you but keep you in the closet.”

“Yeah, all your boy toys end up either as whores or drug addicts. Adam isn’t the best judge of character and I am not about to stand by and let you destroy him. He is going to come back to LA where he belongs.”

“I don’t think so Mr. Allen. Adam is quite happy here and probably appreciates that I don’t fill is head with that mushy bullshit you are spouting off. I think you should go back to your Barbie doll wife and your Hollywood dream. After all you don’t want a scandal rocking your good boy image.”

“Adam is not happy here and he is far too talented to be stuck in this second rate town. 

Adam looked at the two men discussing him like he wasn’t capable of making decisions on his own and snapped, “Look, I really am tired of men thinking I am a good fling and nothing more.” He looked at Kris, “I don’t want to be your dirty secret.” Then he turned to Jack, “And I don’t want to be one of ‘Jack’s boys’. I can’t take it anymore. I am going to swallow my pride, call my mother and get away from both of you.”

Jack shook his head, “No, you are not. You signed a contract for this job that is six months long. If you left, you would owe me for the plane ticket here, your apartment which I pay for, and a contract breaking penalty of $20K. So I suggest you rethink your attitude right now. As for you two, why don’t you just go back to LA and back to your teeny bobber fans.”

Kris looked like he was about to punch Jack when Allison got between them. 

Allison spoke up, “Adam’s right you are both assholes that he should not have to deal with either of you. Therefore, I will pay the $20K to break Adam’s contract and take him back to LA to work on my record. As for his plane ticket and apartment, too bad, that is your loss for thinking you could buy people. Adam, you can stay at my house until you get back on your feet. It is big enough and I would feel better having a man in the house. Instead of rent, you can help out with chores.”

All three men were staring at Allison with their mouths agape. Adam recovered first, “What about the $20K?”

“Oh, you can pay me back. I think you are going to be rich someday so I will charge you a ridiculous amount of interest.” Allison smiled. Adam wasn’t sure how that was going to pan out but it was the most straightforward legitimate offer he had heard in a long time. Plus, for once the deal didn’t include a bad news love affair.

“OK.”  
Jack didn’t seem impressed, “Look sweetheart, I don’t think you want to make me an enemy.”

Allison rolled her eyes, “Let him go. It is not like you can just make me disappear. As you pointed out I have quite a few teeny bobber fans that would notice. Plus, I already tweeted I was in Reno at your casino so I don’t think you want to fuck with me either, wise-guy.” Allison took out her checkbook and wrote out a personal check for $20K.

Jack seemed to get pissed but took the check anyway, “Adam if you leave with them I suggest you never comeback to Reno.”

“Don’t plan to. Goodbye, Jack.”

*~*

By the time Allison and Kris headed to the cabaret they did not have a better plan. Allison suggested she could get her Uncle to pretend to be a label guy and maybe offer him a demo. Allison was going into the studio to record her next album anyway so they could even fake some studio time if necessary. Kris thought that sounded like a brilliant plan.

“Kris, I still think it might be better to be honest. Seriously, all these games seem to be making it worse. Why don’t you just tell him what you know about Jack and give him a ticket home? Even better tell him how is mother came to your club upset.”

“I know him and honesty isn’t going to work. He thinks I am a liar so he won’t even believe the truth. He will think I am making up tall tales about Jack. I like our plan better. Once Adam is safe and back in LA, I will come clean about everything and try to win him over.”

“I am not sure he will appreciate being manipulated again but fine. I will tell him one of the guys at my label saw him at the cabaret and have been trying to find him for a demo. I will pretend to set it up for Monday in LA.”

Kris liked what he was hearing and saw even more potential, “If Jack is there maybe we can make a scene so he throws Adam to the curb.”

“Are you sure he is not dangerous?”

Kris was not sure what Jack’s deal was. Sure he wasn’t a made guy but that didn’t mean he wasn’t an asshole. Kris decided to take the cautious route, “OK, no scene.”

They arrived at the cabaret and was immediately blown away by Adam’s powerful vocals on a heart wrenching rendition of “Someone like you”. Kris still could not fathom why Adam wasn’t a superstar and truly believed if the guy would stop getting embroiled in scandals he would be iconic. He also knew he would never realize his full potential in Reno. 

Kris felt Adam’s gaze and was saddened by the grimace he saw. Adam was still obviously mad at him. Kris also noticed Jack Montage come in looking every inch the grease-ball Kris knew him to be. After hatching plan B with Allison, Kris had talked to his PI again and heard nothing but alarming news. Jack Montage had been suspected of human trafficking a few years back but had beaten the rap. Apparently, prior to his success in Reno, Jack had owned a couple massage parlors in Texas that exploited illegal immigrant women and forced them into a life of prostitution. Kris shared this with Allison which made her more willing to participate in the plan.

As usual nothing went according to plan and Kris engaged in an all out confrontation with Jack Montage. However, Allison showed surprising acumen by changing up the story and inviting Adam to live with her in LA. It was much better than their original plan and they had effectively severed Adam’s ties to Jack. Unfortunately, Kris had a feeling Jack was going to take some kind of revenge which probably included outing him. Still there was no hardcore evidence of his affair with Adam and with Adam living with Allison he could easily discredit any rumors. After all, Allison had pretended to have a crush on Adam before. The only problem that remained was how he was going to get Adam back and continue in a manner that did not completely destroy his career. They headed to Adam’s room and helped him pack. Kris was glad Adam only had a couple suitcases worth of stuff.

Kris noticed Adam seemed very melancholy, “Let’s head to the airport and hopefully there is a flight back to LA. Adam, you’re not worried about Jack are you?”

Adam shook his head, “I am worried that once again my life has imploded and I am having to start over.”

Allison pushed Adam, “Dude, your life is about to get a hundred times better because I am the most awesome roommate ever. Plus, I am totally introducing you to everyone at my label and you can be my escort to red carpets.”

Kris knew that would help but couldn’t help feeling a pang of jealousy, “Allison, Adam is gay you know. So any appearance of a relationship would be imaginary. I hope you are not expecting any benefits.”

Adam glared at Kris, “For the record, I don’t fuck everyone with a heartbeat so please stop insinuating that I would.”

Allison hit Kris in the back of the head, “Kristopher stop being an ass. I know Adam is gay but that doesn’t mean he can’t pose for some pictures. Now, you are lucky Adam hasn’t punched you yet so maybe you should just keep quiet while you are ahead.”

Kris decided to take Allison’s advice and just let Adam be. Kris was covertly watching him though and felt terrible that he seemed so lost and sad. Kris would have rather dealt with an angry Adam then a broken Adam. They took a taxi to the airport and were able to get on an early morning flight. Kris bought them all first class tickets. Adam went to protest but Kris lied, “There were no seats in coach.”

Adam accepted the lie and took his ticket, “Thanks.”

Kris sat next to Allison glad for some time to speak with her, “Good improvising. That was better than we planned. I gotta give it to you when you are on a roll-“ 

Allison had a weird expression, “Kris, I changed the story because I realized how fucked up this whole situation with Adam is. The new plan is Adam gets to have a life and he gets to chose who he wants in it. You are going to loan me the $20K because I am asking you to do that. Adam won’t be in your debt, I will be.”

Kris wasn’t sure why Allison was talking semantics but just nodded, “of course I will loan you the money. I planned on paying for Adam since he is my responsibility and I care for him. Hopefully, in a couple weeks he will move back into the apartment-“

“Kris, Adam is not your responsibility. That is what I am explaining to you. You don’t get to hold anything over his head, you don’t get to dangle anymore carrots and until you divorce that bitch of a wife, you don’t get to pursue him either.”

 _Wait, what? That was not the plan._. “Allison, I got married in Arkansas even if a filed for a divorce there is like a year waiting period.”

“Perfect, that will give you a year to man up and come out of the closet. Now, if you will excuse me, I want to read this trash magazine and see what the latest tabloid buzz is about.”

Kris wondered if Allison was just fucking with him. Surely, she was not going to cock block him indefinitely. Maybe, once they got to LA Allison would understand how much Kris wanted Adam and hopefully Adam wanted him. Maybe diffusing the situation and giving Adam some breathing room would actually help.


	17. Chapter 17

Once again, Adam’s life was in disarray. Well, complete chaos was a better description. Here he was sitting in first class with his former married, in-the-closet john with his overzealous, barely out of her teens sidekick being rescued from a wanna be mobster. Just when he thought he had hit rock-bottom, another tumble lands him lower. Adam felt lost and accepted the fact that he had no self-preservation instincts whatsoever. However, blindly trusting Allison seemed careless at best and he definitely did not trust Kris at all. Adam decided to just take it moment by moment and withdraw into himself for the journey.

Upon arriving in LA, he and Allison said goodbye to Kris at the airport. Adam had expected Kris to make some kind of overture toward him but maybe the guy finally realized just how mad Adam still was about the lies. Allison took him directly to her house. Adam was pleased to see he had his own room and bathroom with decent counter space. He just hoped Allison understood he was 100% gay and not at all bi-curious. Adam was prepared for anything though because his life never seemed to go right. He unpacked and went down to the kitchen. Allison was feeding two rambunctious dogs.

“Hey, Adam, these are my babies. I hope you like dogs. They are very friendly and spoiled. How is your room?”

“Nice. You know I am completely gay, right?”

“Really? I figured I could change you after chaining you to my bed and making you my sex slave.”

“What!”

Allison laughed, “You are so funny, Adam. Believe me, you really don’t come off as a switch hitter. Maybe it’s the fabulous clothes but I recognize your preferences don’t include girls. Not that I would kick you out of bed but I get that you like cock so no expectations on my part. For the record, I think Kris is gay too. I think he just goes with girls because of his upbringing. After all he would never risk his career on a girl but he seems to be willing to do that for a guy.”

“Whatever, Kris is a total liar so why would he be honest about his sexuality. I don’t think I can ever trust him again.”

“Yeah, I agree he totally fucked up but despite appearances he really is that dumb rather than malicious. Anyway, maybe I can help you find another guy and we can find one for me too. Are all your friends gay?”

Adam was surprised Allison wasn’t supporting Kris more. He couldn’t help be suspicious that maybe she was in league with him, “So you think I should give up on him?”

“I thought you just said you had. Anyway, I think at the very least you need to play very, very hard to get so he appreciates you. I also think you need to get your life in order apart from Kris so that there isn’t all this unhealthy codependency.”

Adam looked down feeling like everyone could see what a fuck up he was. Allison laughed, “Don’t feel bad I think Kris is in worse shape than you. At least you recognize rock bottom while that boy is still spinning his wheels. Now, I want you to start having fun because you need to sing some peppy songs on my album.”

Adam smiled, “There really is an album?”

Allison smiled back, “You bet your ass and it is gonna be kick-ass.”

Adam and Allison spent the next couple weeks working everyday on songs. Adam gave her some vocal coaching that helped her to sing hard notes without straining. They were collaborating on some additional songs and even testing out a duet. Allison couldn’t guarantee what songs would make the cut since she wasn’t a top-seller nor an executive producer on the album. Adam was just happy to be busy and singing at all. He limited the time he spent with friends and family because they lectured him and always seemed to think he needed advice. Adam felt a little disappointed that Kris didn’t even bother to call him. Curious he asked Allison about it.

“Have you talked to Kris at all?”

Allison frowned, “Not really. He is out of town right now. I’m not sure where he went but sometimes when he gets depressed or confused he does charity work. He is probably in Zimbabwe or something. Anyway, you are not supposed to be thinking about him remember the plan?”

Adam wasn’t sure what Allison was referring too, “What plan was that?”

“The focus on Adam plan where you stop letting toxic people into your life and focus on making yourself happy and me successful. Speaking of which I had to fire my stylists can you sort of fill in for a while?”

Adam liked the idea since he loved to shop, accessorize and glamorize. Sure he preferred doing those things for himself but this would be fun and who knows maybe it could pan out to be a hidden talent. Feeling pretty good about things he forgot his resolve to avoid lectures and went to lunch with Brad. 

Brad hugged him as soon as he arrived, “Adam I have been so worried I was going to read about you dead in a dumpster from some psychotic john. Based on the drama you have with legit jobs I was sure you wouldn’t last a week as a whore in Las Vegas. Yet, you made it.”

“Brad, I wasn’t a whore.”

“Sure, I get it ‘what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas’. Anyway, you’re here now and hopefully no longer turning tricks because that could be awkward since we were a couple at one point and I know a lot of people. Anyway, what are you going to do for work? My friend just became a manager at this really cool bar on Melrose maybe she has some openings for a bar-back or doorman.”

Adam decided to not bother correcting Brad on the whore thing since he wasn’t listening, “Actually, I am helping Allison Iraheta on her album and that seems to be full time for now. How is your boyfriend?”

Brad made a face which meant he was going to be stuck listening to Brad relay drama and whining. It seemed the theater had tried to replace Adam with another pretty boy and Brad had walked in on Jessie and the kid going at it backstage. “So apparently sleeping with the help is everyone’s MO there. Needless to say I dumped his ass. Can you believe he cheated on me?”

“You cheated on me.”

“Adam, that was a million years ago and I was a young still developing twink. Jessie is a grown man. Can you stop making this about you for a minute?”

Adam decided not to bite and just waited as Brad continued, “Anyway, since you insist on talking about you it looks like your boy decided the straight and narrow was for him after all. He and the little misses seem to be hiring photographers to follow them around because they are so boring no self-respecting paparrazi would follow them. I hear he was in Vancouver because his wife finally got a dumb part in a TV show. Think she is going to be a zombie or something on Supernatural.”

“Why do you even know all that?”

“Jessie told me before he cheated. Did I mention he cheated on me two days ago. If you weren’t so self-centered you might have noticed out disheveled and depressed I look.”  
Adam hadn’t noticed because Brad was far too vain to ever be disheveled. Adam would concede that Brad’s shoes had some scuff marks but that was about it. Still rather than listen to more whining Adam conceded, “I am sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact there is something you can do. I have to go to a premier tonight and I need a date.”

“I don’t know any single guys.”

Brad made a face, “Adam, I need you to go because I want Jessie to think I was sleeping with you the whole time and just used him to get you into the play.”

“Isn’t that kind of petty? Why don’t you spend that time meeting someone new?”

Brad rolled his eyes, “You are the last person to give advice on relationships. Now let’s go pick out some nice clothes and make ourselves the hottest couple ever.”

Adam did not like the idea and really didn’t want anything to do with Kris Allen’s coworker but he knew Brad would continue to pester him so he caved in early. “Fine but we are only staying long enough for Jessie to see you and then we go.”

“Agreed. You need to touch up your roots.”

Adam spent the day with Brad primping and listening to Brad bitch. It was nice to not be pitied or have someone focus on his failures. Brad’s self absorbed narcissism finally had a plus side. They arrived at the premier at nine and it was a pretty fancy gathering. Adam had no idea what show or movie they were going to see but it was just nice to be out. They weren’t famous enough to walk the red carpet so they were able to hit the bar immediately. Adam did a couple shots of tequila to take the edge off and bolster his confidence. 

Brad started hanging all over Adam and displaying some over the top PDA which signaled Jessie must be near. Brad kissed Adam passionately catching him off guard and almost resulting in a social catastrophe. After a bit of fumbling, Adam just relaxed and let Brad continue his charade. Brad broke off the kiss as Jessie came close, “Jessie, I didn’t realize you were coming tonight. Is Paul here or do you have to keep banging the talent on the down low?”

“Hello, Brad. Adam, I didn’t realize you were back I heard you were doing adult films in Las Vegas.”

 _What!_ “I was not doing films, I was singing in a lounge. How is the play doing?”

“The theater is doing much better since there isn’t a lot of drama any longer. Brad you made your point now why don’t you stop this act and let’s talk it out.”

“Jessie, I hate to break it to you but this is not an act. Adam is my soul mate and always has been the love of my life. You were the just a time passer. I was happy you slept with Paul because I was racking my brain trying to come up with a good excuse to dump you. Plus, Adam was getting impatient sharing.”

Jessie looked at Adam, “You and Brad are back together?”

Brad pushed Jessie, “what makes you think we ever really split? Adam needed a gig and you were directing a new show. You do the math.”

Jessie went from being annoyed to outright furious and decided to direct it toward Adam, “So not only do you mess with married men you also pimp out your boyfriend to land roles? Is there any level you won’t stoop to?” 

Of course the music had to suddenly stop at that moment and Jessie’s voice was naturally loud. Add in the fact that he screamed the questions, Adam was pretty certain everyone was staring at them. Of course Brad seemed to think that was a good thing and a perfect opportunity, “It isn’t Adam’s fault you think with your cock. I am not sure why you are upset now you have full reign to fuck whatever moves without the inconvenience of sneaking around. Oh that’s right you are not supposed to sleep with people working for you. Not that your boss has room to talk or could call you out on it.”

Jessie still seemed to be focusing his anger at Adam, “I should have known you seduced Kris for him to fight for you to be in the play. Did you black mail him for the role?”

Adam decided to just walk away but apparently he underestimated Jessie’s anger and alpha male tendencies. Jessie swung at him and Adam found himself in the middle of a pathetic brawl. Brad trying to pull Jessie’s hair was not helping matters. Eventually some bouncers separated them and Adam noticed a surprised Kris and angry Katy looking on. _Not good_

*~*

Keeping away from Allison’s house was like an alcoholic avoiding a bar. He wanted to see Adam and at least find out how he was doing. Allison had told him to give Adam some time. Unfortunately, Katy found out that Adam was in town and was keeping Kris on a short leash. Katy was given a small part in the TV show supernatural. Kris wasn’t sure how she landed the part but it meant she would be filming in Vancouver. Kris was glad of a reprieve until Katy insisted he go.

“Kris, I supported your music career for years. The least you could do is come away for a week to support me.”

“Katy, we are supposed to be taking a break from one another.”

“Kristopher you had a break and ran away to Las Vegas to follow that manipulative whore. You are lucky the paps did not find out. He is back in town and I don’t trust you to not destroy your career and our marriage. Besides, what do you think would happen to Adam if your affair became public. Your fans would hate him and he would never make it in this town. He would hate you for destroying his only chance. If you really had feelings for him you wouldn’t sabotage him like that, now would you. Kris, I wish you would realize I am not the bad guy here.”

Although what Katy was saying sounded good…she was the enemy. She had caused Adam to run in the first place. Plus, he really wanted to divorce her so he could court Adam properly. Of course, there would still be the gay stigma, the chance his fans would turn away, his label would drop him and he would be a has-been before 30. Still, she was a significant obstacle. Kris had no choice but to go to Vancouver. Katy ignored him most of the time except when “Kris Allen’s wife” became useful. One of the writers liked his music so Katy was hoping to get written into another episode. 

Kris found it amusing that Katy’s world debut consisted of her foaming at the mouth and then getting beheaded by Dean Winchester. Kris went on set and met most of the cast who were nice enough. One of the actresses invited them to a premier back in LA for her fiancé’s film that he co-directed. Of course Katy accepted for the both of them. After a week of Katy’s company on the set of supernatural he was convinced she was possessed and that nothing of the woman he married had remained. He was positive there could be no reconciliation so now it was just a question of damage control while filing for divorce. 

Kris called Allison the day before they returned hoping Adam was settled and ready to see him, “Ali, how is Adam doing?”

“He is great. He has been helping me with songs and his vocal technique is incredible. I swear he taught me to sing another octave. How is the Canada? You should totally put the moves on Jensen Ackles he is far too pretty to be straight.”

“He is straight and he is married. Actually, the whole cast is cool. Katy is trying too hard to be chummy. I never thought she would get so fake.”

“She was always fake you were just too busy checking out men’s asses and hiding your gayness to notice. Anyway, when are you coming back? If you can act like a human maybe I will let you visit me and Adam in the studio.”

Kris was elated she was given him a reprieve from the “no contact” sentence, “I will be back tomorrow and will be on my best behavior. I promise.”

“Ok we are going to be recording Thursday all day so come by around 11 and maybe Adam will let you join us for lunch. However, NO DRAMA.”

“He is-“

“No blaming either. I swear if you so much as glare at him I am going to drag him away and you won’t see him again until you are too old to remember how to have sex.”

“Great. I will see you then.” Kris hung up feeling happier than he had all week. He said goodbye to everyone on set and listened to Katy bitch the whole time that she should have been the lead zombie. She also claimed that this would probably lead to other roles since she was so professional. Kris truly hoped she would make it so he could get rid of her. In fact, he agreed to go to the premier and really help her network which pleased her to no end.

Kris went to the party the next night and was committed to getting Katy some could leads. He was also very excited because it was Tuesday and he would be seeing Adam in less than 48 hours. Katy was being very sweet once she saw how hard Kris was working the crowd. Unfortunately, as usual luck was not on his side and he noticed a disturbance near the bar. 

Katy was looking over and scowling, “I don’t believe it. Your trouble making whore is here and making out with another guy. He certainly didn’t waste any time replacing you. I told you he used you. Once again he is ruing my life. Do not so much as acknowledge him and embarrass me or so help me I will make him pay.”

Kris just stared at Katy wondering if her eyes would be black like the demons on Supernatural. Kris fought his urge to interfere when he saw Jessie push Adam. Kris knew if he went over Katy would make a scene so he stayed put. Kris noticed Brad was there pulling Jessie’s hair. The only thing Brad was accomplishing was making all of them look ridiculous and draw more attention to the scene. Luckily, Jessie seemed to lose his momentum once the bouncers held him back. 

Brad on the other hand seemed more irate, “Stop embarrassing yourself, Adam will kick your ass because he loves me and always has. We never broke up you idiot.”

Kris felt his heart sink and Katy immediately jumped on that statement, “See that jerk already has a boyfriend. You almost lost your career and family over a player. We may as well leave before he tries to get 15 minutes of fame by embarrassing you.”

Kris was confused and upset. Part of him knew Adam was a player but part had believed there had been a connection. True Adam had been his lover because Kris paid him and gave him a role but still dating Brad definitely violated their deal. Kris became angry and without thought approached Adam, “You were with him the whole time?”

Adam looked at Kris but felt a shove and looked up at a red faced Brad, “Keep away from my man. You already fucked him over enough.”

Adam pulled Brad back, “Let’s go.” Kris watched as Adam ignored him and just guided Brad out of the club. Kris had his answer and felt heartbroken. Katy was probably pissed but must have decided to play it off and kissed Kris, “You can make it up to me by introducing yourself to the brunette girl over there. She is a casting director for Waking Dead.”

Kris just followed Katy and went through the motions. Is mind was pre-occupied with the thought that Adam was with Brad and perhaps had always been with him. Katy kept hm out until three in the morning and then headed back to their house. As soon as they got home Kris went into the spare room. 

After a restless night, Kris woke up and did some radio interviews. Luckily, the DJs didn’t know about the night before and like everyone else assumed he was a boring married guy and focused on his music. Ali called him up at noon, “Are you coming or not dufus? Adam seems pretty tired so he might not be as feisty as usual.”

“I am not sure that is a good idea. It seems Adam has moved on or should I say never really moved past his other boyfriend. You should invite his lover, Brad to lunch”  
Allison let out an aggravated growl, “Good idea because I really don’t need to deal with a toddler at lunch. Later.” Allison hung up on him. Even though it was only noon, Kris opened a beer hoping to drown his sorrows. By three o’clock he was three sheets to the wind and decided to drunk dial Adam from his home line.

Kris hoped Adam would answer since it would come up as a blocked number.

“Adam Lambert.”

“Do you love him?”

“Kris?”

“Just tell me the truth, do you love Brad?”

“Why should I tell you anything since you lie all the time? I thought you were separating from your wife or was that just another lie?”

“I want to divorce her but it is complicated. Were you with Brad the whole time?”

“I stuck to the agreement if that is what you are asking. I did not sleep with anyone while I was under your employ just like we agreed. Not that you deserve an explanation but Brad was trying to get at Jessie for cheating so he pretended we were together.”

Although still buzzing, that excuse sounded plausible and he wanted to believe it. I was supposed to come by the studio today to see you. I was looking forward to it and then last night happened and got jealous. I hate that I am such an idiot. I know you don’t believe me but I am not trying to play games with you I just don’t know what to do. I like you so much and I just keep fucking up.” Part of his brain was screaming for him to shut up but the alcohol was giving him diarrhea of the mouth. You know when I saw you that first day you auditioned I thought you were the most beautiful man I had ever seen. It wasn’t just that I wanted to try out being gay but more I wanted you. I read your file and heard about your past and thought just maybe I could use that to get you. I know that is fucked up and wrong. I took advantage of your misfortune but I really hoped it would be a win-win. Adam you are hot, talented, charismatic and way out of my league. I should have never let you think you gave me syphilis but I didn’t know what to do. Katy is my wife and I didn’t want anyone to know she was sleeping around on me.”

Kris took a deep breath and was relieved when Adam responded, “Were there other men? Katy said you had been with other men.”

“Adam, I have only been with you. Look, I know I have nothing to offer right now and I need to end things with Katy before I start something with anyone. I have no right to ask but is there any way we could go back to the way things were?”

“You mean you paying me for sex and you treating me like a shitty employee?”

“OK, maybe not exactly like that. How about just being friends for now and then when I divorce if you were still available we could maybe date.”

“Kris, my friends don’t lie to me. If we did become friends, you can’t try and manipulate me or treat me like a child. I may have made some bad choices but I don’t need you of all people to tell me how to live my life.”

Kris knew Adam had a valid point, “Fair enough. I will just tell Allison to tell you about bad decisions you are making.”

Kris smiled when he heard Adam laugh, “You really are an ass, Kris Allen.”

“Can I come by the studio tomorrow and maybe join you and Allison for lunch? I really want to hear about the album.”

Kris held his breath as Adam hesitated, “OK but you still have to earn my friendship.”

“I won’t let you down this time. I will come by around noon. See you then, friend.”

Kris hung up feeling elated. He wanted Adam as a lover, boyfriend and possibly partner but he would take friend for now. It was better than being the enemy. Kris knew he didn’t deserve another chance but he was glad Adam was a nice enough guy to give him one. Now all he had to do was not fuck it up.


	18. Chapter 18

_Friends!_ Yes, Adam was definitely a glutton for punishment. In his defense, Kris Allen was the greatest actor on the planet or truly was confused and emotionally retarded. Kris’ confession had pulled at Adam’s heart strings and in the end he could not be a stone. No way was he going to go back to being his call-boy but he couldn’t deny a friendship.

The next day he and Allison went to the studio at 9 am. Allison raised a brow at Adam’s perfectly styled pompadour, “Did you have insomnia or something?”

Adam smiled innocently, “I woke up early and decided to make myself feel better by doing my hair.”

“Really? You sure it wasn’t because Kris is coming by the studio?”

Adam was caught off guard, “What? How did you know?”

“Kris called me this morning and admitted to drunk dialing you. He seemed a bit hazy about what he said but thinks he made plans with us for lunch. Sound about right?”

Adam frowned, “Sounds like he manipulated me again. Allison, I know you are is friend but do you think he is playing me?”

Allison seemed to ponder the question before answering, “I think he likes you a lot and he is experiencing genuine feeling the first time. Unfortunately, he has spent the last 26 years learning to live lies and hide feelings. He comes from a religious background, has conservative fans and a bitch wife. I am not sure how long it is going to take him to come to terms with being gay or dating such a polar opposite. Kris is a great guy but I wouldn’t want to date anyone that emotionally stunted. On the flip side, maybe you can help him grow and be the man he was meant to be. I think if you could do that you two would be amazing together.”

“That is a tall order. I agreed to be his friend. I am not sure either of us is ready for more.”

Allison smirked, “That is what I said from the beginning. Now let’s start singing since you have a lunch date.”

They played for three hours straight. Kris showed up and watched them finish up a track. Adam felt elated went Kris gushed about how good they sounded together. He mentioned he had a couple songs they would sound great on that he wasn’t going to record. Allison was ecstatic since Kris was an awesome song writer.

They went to lunch and had a great time by keeping things light. Kris could be kind of funny and Adam found they had a knack for cracking each other up. Adam did his best to think of Kris in platonic terms but he couldn’t help noticing Kris’ ass in his jeans or how alluring his chest was in a button down shirt. After lunch, Allison insisted they had back to the studio and Kris was not invited since they needed to work.

The rest of the week, Kris met them for lunch and everything went well until they were bombarded by paparazzi. Adam had forgotten that Kris and Allison were celebrities and was caught off guard. Allison was more than happy to have some attention so she spoke to the paparazzi telling them she was working on a new album and Adam was going to be on a few tracks. Kris seemed very agitated and didn’t even respond when they asked him who he thought was going to win American Idol. The paps left them alone as soon as Mila Kunis walked through the door. 

Kris was pale and seemed to be distressed. Adam nudged him, “You can relax they found more interesting prey. I don’t think you’ll even make the TMZ cut since it was a pretty boring interview and you aren’t in any scandals at the moment.”

“I hope not because I really can’t be seen with you given your reputation.”

Adam stiffened at Kris’ hurtful words and Allison dropped her fork, “Kristopher you are slipping back to being an asshole. If you keep it up, we won’t have lunch with you again.”

Kris continued, “I think from now on we better just order in and eat at the studio.”

Adam did not like that idea at all, “Kris, if you can’t be seen in public with me then let’s not eat lunch together or do anything else. I don’t hang out with people that are ashamed to be seen in public with me. We aren’t doing anything wrong.”

“Adam, I slept with you and my wife knows. Katy is going to freak out if she sees me having lunch with you. It isn’t appropriate for me to hang out with you in public, why can’t you understand basic concepts?”

Adam just stood up, “Allison, I lost my appetite. I am going to head back to the studio.”

Kris because agitated, “Don’t leave, I am sorry I freaked-“

Adam took a deep breath to abate his anger, “Kris, you obviously are not ready for a friendship so there is no reason for me to stay. If you don’t want to be associated with me then you shouldn’t invite yourself to lunch with us. We should not see each other at all this way even someone as stupid as me that can’t get basic concepts will understand.”

Adam walked back to the studio. He wasn’t angry any longer but just tired; tired of Kris being hot and cold, tired of drama and tired of still being made to feel like someone’s dirty little secret. Allison came back a few minutes after him and they just continued to work on their duet rather than address the elephant in the room. At the end of the day, Kris came back to the studio, “Look, I am sorry I was a jerk and I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. However, Katy is a real problem right now so I think it is best if we limit our exposure together in public.”

Adam was just hearing noise at this point, “You said that already. Did you think I was too stupid to understand the first time? Is that the reason you are here to reiterate the same point?”

“Actually, I came by to give you and Allison the songs I mentioned. I know I am being an asshole but I hope you accept the music because they are really good if I do say so myself. Adam, your voice is amazing and it would be wonderful to hear your take on the songs.”

In another life the thought of laying down tracks on a Kris Allen song would be a dream come true. However, in this life it seemed like Kris was trying to buy him again, “Kris, are you trying to bribe me?”

Kris blushed a little, “I am trying to apologize but also I believe in your talent. Adam, just take this at face value. If you the like songs, than sing them. If you and Allison want to do a duet on her album with one of them, then do it.” 

Allison took the songs, “Thanks, Kris now get out of here before you keep talking and screw up the apology.”

After Kris left they listened to the songs and Allison loved them. They spent the next two hours practicing one of them. The next day they performed it for the record producer and her management. They loved it and thought they sounded incredibly sexy together. In fact, they thought it had the potential for being a single. 

One of the woman on Allison’s management team smiled at Adam, “You certainly would be beautiful enough in the video. You are doing a great job on the background vocals, if you are interested we might have some other work for you. We always need background vocals and you seem very reliable.”

Adam could not believe his ears and really hoped there was no catch, “I would love that, thanks.” Just maybe Kris Allen was good for him after all.

*~*

Kris kicked himself the whole way home for pissing off Adam again. He needed to distance himself from Adam before he totally destroyed any chance they had together. Being friends just wasn’t possible until he was ready to accept his homosexuality and dump Katy. Adam was far too flamboyant to be in the closet and they were just too different for people not to think they were lovers. Still, he wanted the best for Adam and really did think Adam was a great vocalist and performer. Just because he was a coward didn’t mean he would renege on his offer to provide them with some songs. Kris dropped them off and made a hasty getaway before he made things worse.

The next week he did some photo shoots and finalized the cover of his new album. Wednesday night Katy’s episode was going to air and she planned a get together insisting Kris attend. She invited his band-mates, any Hollywood people they encountered and her physical trainer. Kris couldn’t help but wonder if her physical trainer was the asshole that gave him syphilis. They arrived around seven for cocktails and appetizers. Katy had it catered which seemed a bit over the top for her two minute death scene. 

For kicks they decided to watch TMZ. Kris never really watched the pap show but the guests seemed to live by it. Kris choked on his drink when he saw a snapshot of himself having lunch with Allison and Adam. The TMZ people were joking about how boring he usually is until one of the reporters said that Kris had been at a premier party earlier in the week when he got in the middle of a scene between Adam and his boyfriend. 

The reporter continued, “…in fact Kris Allen and Adam Lambert seem to have a bit of history. Adam Lambert was one of the performers in a dinner theater show Kris Allen produced. Apparently, this Lambert guy is known for seducing married men and was actually kicked off several theater groups for that behavior. Oddly enough, it seems he was fired or quit the show a couple months ago.”

Harvey Levine feigned surprise, “No way is Kris Allen gay or that interesting. I bet it is his publicity people just trying to make him interesting before his new album drops.”

The other reports shrugged, “I don’t know, I talked to some people that knew this guy and said he was a real player and could convert the best of them.”

Harvey Levine shook his head, “People don’t just convert. Well, I start believing it when he dresses a bit better and files for divorce.”

Cale reacted, “I bet that asshole tipped them off for fifteen minutes of fame. He continues to try and use your celebrity status for his own ends.”

Katy was upset and smacked Kris before walking into the kitchen. Kris, told the guests to just enjoy the drinks and food and ran after Katy.

Katy was pacing, “How can you continue to associate with that…that man. Why were you at lunch with him?”

Kris hoped to diffuse the situation, “He is recording with Allison so I met them both for lunch. It was completely innocent.”

“No, Kris, it is not innocent because you are making a fool out of us both. He is using you and you are too stupid to realize it. You ruined my night. How could you do this to me?”

“Katy, it isn’t my fault TMZ thought this was interesting. Look, given this rumor, our affairs, and your recent success maybe it would be better if we separated.”

Katy frowned, “If we divorce now everyone will know you slept with a man. Is that what you want? You want to embarrass me and make everyone hate you?”

Although Kris was freaking out on the inside needed to stop the charade, “I want to stop living a lie. Katy, the truth is I like men. I am sorry I didn’t realize this before we married but I wasn’t raised to even think it was a possibility. You must know on some level that I am gay.”

Katy looked at Kris and sighed, “Honestly, I just thought you were…clumsy. Even if I accept that you are gay, I still think this guy is a player and using you.”

Kris was surprised by Katy’s response since he was expecting her to go off the deep end, “Maybe he is but I want to find out and if not him, I think I may want to date men.”

Katy just shook her head, “Trust me dating men is not all it is cracked up to be. You are all assholes. Anyway, this is my acting debut and we have about 40 people out there so let’s be good hosts and deal with this tomorrow. Half those people are gossips so don’t bother saying anything since they are gonna make up your reaction anyway.”

Kris went back out and just stayed quiet. Katy put on a great act ignoring the TMZ story and just playing up her role. Everyone left about eleven. 

Cale went over to Kris before leaving, “Kris, I really hope you get your head on straight. You have a beautiful wife that any man would kill to have and you are throwing it all away for some two bit player that already has a boyfriend. If nothing else respect the sancity of marriage.”

Kris resisted the urge of punching Cale and just said goodnight. He went into the kitchen by Katy and she seemed very melancholy. Kris felt bad but relieved to have finally admitted the truth.. Katy poured two shots of tequila and gave him one, “What are you going to tell your parents?”

“The truth I guess. I am a terrible liar so I may as well just be honest.”

“You aren’t that bad a liar because I really believed at one time we were in love. In a way, I am glad you are gay because I thought maybe it was me. Maybe I just wasn’t sexy enough. Since we are being brutally honest I purposely sabotaged your relationship with Adam because I was jealous. I saw how you reacted around him. Cale warned me when you first hired him that I needed to keep you on a short leash. Your bandmates and probably most of your friends won’t understand. I get it though. What you feel for Adam is what I felt for you when we first met.”

Katy did another shot, “You know the saying a ‘woman scorned’. I did a lot of things I am not proud of in this marriage. I cheated on you more times than I can count.” Katy frowned, “I hope you are not going to use this against me for the divorce.”

Kris shook his head, “Katy, I don’t want to go through a nasty divorce and it won’t do either of us any favors airing dirty laundry. For the record, I do love you and I really thought you were the one.”

Katy just frowned, “Until you met him. Now, you know what it is to lust after someone. If I thought you could forget him I’d fight for you but you have a stubborn streak. I want the house and alimony so that I can afford to pursue acting.”

Kris fought a smile at Katy’s resilience, “Ok, we have to wait a year to divorce once we file. I will just move into the apartment. I will continue to pay the mortgage and give you half my earnings until we divorce.”

“Fine. I want to still go to the Grammy’s and other high exposure events so I can network. That will give you time to release the new album before the shit hits the fan. I suggest you wait to come out until your album hits platinum. Also, we will file with irreconcilable differences and neither one of us will mention adultery.”

“Agreed. I really hope this ends amicably.” Kris knew he was pushing his luck, “Katy, did you sleep with Cale?”

Katy just looked at Kris, “We are not there yet. Ask me again in a few years.”

Kris pushed down his anger relieved that Katy was taking this fairly well. Hopefully, they could avoid a war of the roses scenario and maybe even be friends. They had both made a lot of mistakes. Also, he was not happy that she cheated so much but he really wasn’t in a position to cast stones. He felt relieved that he had made his first step toward freedom. He had a few more to make but it was a good start.


	19. Chapter 19

Adam paled as he watched TMZ and saw his future crashing down around him. He wanted fame but not like this and he was pretty sure the label would be pissed. Adam became very nervous thinking about Kris’ reaction. Kris was a coward; what if he accused Adam of seducing him and claimed that Adam blackmailed him? Adam started to panic just as Allison came home. She noticed Adam freaking out and questioned him. Adam told her about the TMZ clip.

Allison shrugged, “Good maybe this will give Kris the impetus to come out.”

He gaped at Allison’s nonchalant attitude, “More likely he is going to blame me and I will be crushed like always. I can’t afford to get blacklisted in another industry. You and Kris have the same label and he is a bigger star. They will never let us do the single, I am going to end up as a sales clerk at the GAP and die alone.”

Allison hit him in the back of the head, “Adam, there isn’t enough room in this house for another drama queen. That is my role and you can’t have it. I know Kris is a coward but he wouldn’t lie like that and intentionally hurt you.”

“Really? The guy who let me think I killed a baby with syphilis, the one that let me get fired and be homeless? I am pretty sure he has it in him to hide behind a lie to salvage his million dollar career and story book marriage.”

Allison frowned, “OK maybe it is a possibility he will go with the flow and let people think you are the villain but I still think the label will let us do the single. You think you can keep it up to fuck that lady Carmen from my management?”

Adam shook his head, “I am not going to use sex to try and combat a sex scandal. Even stupid me knows that is a horrible idea. Plus, no, I don’t think I could keep it up bedding her.”

Allison seemed perplexed, “Let’s just hope for the best. Maybe no one will even notice the story.”

They went to the studio the next day and were bombarded by paparazzi asking if Adam slept with Kris Allen. Adam didn’t say anything and just went in the studio. Allison frowned, “Well I guess plan A of ignoring it won’t work. Let’s just finish the single.”

Adam didn’t hear from Kris and his publicity didn’t address the story. The story was picked up by other magazines and Adam decided to just lay low at either Allison’s house or the studio. By the end of the week, Allison’s management and several people from the label showed up. The executives from the label were treating Adam well which was a surprise. In fact, one of the lead guys, Ian, asked to go for a walk with him to a more private area. 

Adam agreed but was scared, “You’re not going to hurt me, are you?”

Ian laughed, “Do I look like a good ole’ boy?”

Adam heard something in his tone that made him worry the guy was going to proposition him, “Maybe not but my guess is I may not like this talk.”

Ian shrugged, “Maybe you will.”

They went to a secluded area of the studio, “Adam, did you have an affair with Kris Allen?”

Adam hesitated unsure of what to say, “Er…”

Ian just held up a hand, “Don’t bother I can guess the answer is yes. Look, Kris Allen makes a lot of money for the label and he has this Disney image. To be honest I am not all that surprised because no one in this industry is that squeaky clean. We need to do a bit of damage control for his sake and yours. I think you have the potential to be a big star too. Your gorgeous and can sing better than 99.9% of the successful stars today. We need you to keep quiet about that affair and let it play out. In the meantime, we will do a contract with you for some studio work and let the single you are making with Allison go on the album.”

“What’s the catch?”

“You need to keep Kris on board with the plan. His band mates claim he is considering coming out and we just don’t think the timing is good. All you have to do is convince him to wait a few months. No big deal since it will take a year to finalize his divorce.”

Adam wasn’t sure if he heard correctly, “Kris is getting divorced?”

“He and his wife filed yesterday for irreconcilable differences. Anyway, think about it and if you are willing I will draw up the paperwork for the contract.” The guy winked at him, “You are too beautiful to let these closet cases keep you hidden. Think about yourself for once.”

Adam went home and called Kris hoping he would answer but wasn’t surprised when it went into voicemail. He left a simple message asking Kris to call him. Adam told Allison about Ian and she nodded, “Ian is gay. He is kind of cute-“

“The point, Allison, stick to the point. They want me to convince Kris to stay in the closet which goes against everything I believe in.”

“Whatever, thespian, I think it is a good idea for Kris to lay low. He doesn’t exactly operate well under scrutiny. Plus, I spoke to him and Katy made it a condition that he wait a few months to publicly admit to being gay. I think she is waiting on some kind of role or wants to be in his music video or something. Anyway, problem solved since you are both on the same sheet.”

Adam felt a bit deflated that Kris was staying in the closet but Allison was right that did solve a problem. “I tried to call him and he didn’t even answer.”

“He ditched his cell phone and the paps are totally trying to catch him “in the act”. He asked about you and I told him you were fine. Stick to the plan of taking a break from one another so that maybe someday in the distant future you can have a reasonably healthy relationship. Besides, neither one of you can afford to have the details of your romance become public since last I checked prostitution and sexual harassment is illegal.”

_Fair enough but where was this voice of reason way back when this disaster known as Kris Allen, the john, began?_

*~*

Kris met with his management team early the morning after his talk with Katy and the airing of the TMZ story. His management team must have assumed his guilt because they never asked if the TMZ story was true. Instead, they focused on explaining the merits of keeping his personal life close hold and to delay any major revelations until after the tour. Kris could see their point but he wanted to see Adam sooner rather than later. As much as he knew that the timing was off, he couldn’t turn off the nonstop fantasies in his head. It was as if all his post-pubescent desires which he suppressed was hitting him full on. If he was going to keep quiet and not screw up he had to avoid Adam.

Katy got caught by the paparazzi on the way to an audition and simply said from her experience TMZ is hardly ever accurate and she had no intention of discussing her marriage with a bunch of reporters. She suggested they ask her about her acting. The paparazzi apparently weren’t too interested when they found out it wasn’t in porn. Kris was still a bit leery of Katy but decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

Cale on the other hand was really pissing him off. Cale continued to try and lecture Kris about marriage and how admitting to being bisexual would destroy the band. The band was getting ready to do a short promo concert at the pier when Cale started on his latest tirade. 

Kris was fed up, “You know, Cale, I am not in a band as much as I am a solo artist with a backup band. Feel free to move on if you don’t like the direction I am heading.”

“I co-wrote some of your songs so you can’t just kick me out.”

“I wasn’t kicking you out. I simply suggested you don’t have to compromise your morals and stick around. By the way, I don’t think you should be preaching to me about marriage. Katy was pretty honest with me about things.”

Kris noticed Cale paled which pretty much confirmed his fears. Kris tried to control his anger by being an asshole, “I hope Katy warned you to go to the doctor. I would hate for you to have to explain to Mary how you got syphilis.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I would have warned you but at the time I had no idea you were fucking my wife but I had syphillis.”

Cale seemed to go from confused to violent and tried to punch Kris, “You fucking bastard you slept with that..that player and infected your wife! I had no idea you were still sleeping with Katy while fucking a man. What if you have AIDS?”

Kris through caution to the wind and punched Cale which resulted in both of them causing a scene, breaking equipment on the stage, ruining the show and publicly humiliating themselves. _Not good._

Kris found himself in a meeting with management and the label early the next morning. They informed him that Cale was willing to not press charges if Kris apologized and agreed not to come out as bisexual. Kris laughed, “How can he press charges?”

One of the label executives spoke, “Someone videotaped the fight and you hit him first. Trust me you would lose in a court hearing. I don’t think he is asking for anything that unreasonable.” 

Kris knew the guy by name, Ian Crestman, but hadn’t dealt with him personally. He was good looking and confident. Kris wondered if the label wasn’t trying to distract him, “Ian I am not about to apologize to a guy that slept with my wife and then blames me for the repercussions.”

Ian faltered, “He didn’t mention that part. Is there any other scandal we should know about for damage control purposes?”

“I am getting divorced.”

“OK, are you planning on letting the public know your wife cheated or you cheated for that matter?”

Kris immediately realized he screwed up sharing that information, “No! That would hurt Katy and kill my career. We both agreed to keep adultery out of the divorce proceedings.”

“In that case, I think we need to keep Cale under control. I know you probably want to kick him out of the band but if you do he will definitely tell the world you had an affair with a man.”

“Maybe I should just be honest.”

Ian shook his head, “Kris, normally I would say honesty is best but too many people are dirty in this. You might come out ok but Katy and Adam would be destroyed. Stay the course until after the tour. Then your divorce will finalize, you can come out and fire your band. You can survive off your earnings for a year or two, write an awesome coming out album and be back on top as a gay man. What do you say?”

“I think that it won’t play out that well. Are you sure Cale will stay in line?”

“Yes, I will make up some shit to get him to sign another contract with a gag clause. I will tell him the new contract protects him from you doing anything stupid. By the way, I signed your friend Adam on as a studio musician for the label. He and Allison are doing a duet on her album. If it does well I may even get him in to do his own single. He signed a contract agreeing not to out you or be seen in public with you.”

Kris felt crushed, “He signed a contract that said he couldn’t see me?”

Ian shrugged, “Pretty much. Don’t worry it is only for a year. If it is any consolation, he did originally object to that part.”

Kris wasn’t comforted by that and just nodded. Why should he be surprised after all Adam was only with him because he paid him or paid his rent. The one time they were together with no strings he didn’t even know it was him! Kris agreed to Ian’s terms and also signed a contract that he would not admit to being gay in any public forums and he would not intentionally meet with Adam in public or in private. The latter he agreed to reluctantly. _It was going to be a long year._


	20. Chapter 20

Adam signed the contract since he was able to convince himself that would help Kris and would keep him from doing something too stupid. He needed to swear off destructive relationships and just maybe a contract forbidden one would help. After being repeatedly burned, Adam was very suspicious when Ian told him the label was would put him up in an apartment just to provide backup vocals to one of their artists recording in New York. After all there were plenty of talented singers already living in New York. Adam met Ian for lunch to hear the details.

“Adam, thanks for agreeing to lunch you will love this place. They have the best sashimi in all of LA.”

Adam just smiled to cover up his nerves. He had a feeling he was being wined and dined on purpose which meant he was in for some bad news. They ordered food along with a big bottle of sake. 

Once the booze arrived Ian cut to the chase, “The duet with Allison sounds great and we are going to make it the first single so congratulations. However, it won’t be released for three weeks and I don’t want you fucking up your contract before it is out. That is the real reason I arranged for you to work with Nelly Furtado in New York. She is doing a new album and needs backup vocals. It is a great opportunity plus it keeps you out of LA and away from Kris. We have a corporate apartment there you can stay in. It is a two bedroom so you may have to share it with an occasional exec headed to New York but each room has its own bathroom and it is decent size.”

Adam was ecstatic that his duet would be the first single and was perfectly willing to go to New York for three weeks, “That sounds great. My brother lives in New York and it would be great to see him.”

“Fabulous than it is a win-win. The best part is we will pay you five hundred dollars a day when you work and one hundred dollars on your days off.”

Adam thought that sounded great and relaxed through the rest of the meal. Ian kept pouring him sake and drinking quite a bit himself. Adam tensed when Ian put a hand on his leg, “Can I ask you a question?”

Adam hesitated, “Sure.”

“Why Kris Allen? He is nice looking but so boring. Does he have a real wild side I am not seeing?”

Adam gently dislodged Ian’s hand and tried to keep is answer light, “He has a lot of sides but he is just really my type.”

Ian arched a brow as if he didn’t really believe the answer, “Seriously? I would have pictured your type as someone more outgoing or at least more progressive. Anyway, I was just curious because honestly I think you could do better.”

Adam had a sinking feeling this was going to be yet another time he found himself being manipulated, “Kris is a good guy, really. Look, I’ve been through a lot of games so I am sorry if I seem paranoid but are you hitting on me?”

Luckily instead of getting offended, Ian just laughed, “Well, I was mildly flirting to test the waters but I am guessing by your reaction they are a bit cold. Relax, I didn’t really expect you to bite or call me out on it for that matter. My flirting has nothing to do with the contract, the single or New York. You’re an attractive guy and that is just one of my weaknesses. If my flirting bothers you, I will stop.”

Adam just nodded, “I usually like when people flirt but given the last couple years it makes me weary if they are in the industry.”

Ian smiled, “Don’t let a few bad apples spoil the pie. Flirting is supposed to make you feel good and bolster your confidence. Seriously, if it makes you uncomfortable I will knock it off. When you become rich and famous and write a tell all book, I don’t want to be known as that ‘creepy executive’.”

Adam laughed relaxing again, “Well, I am not sure I will be all that famous so you are safe.”

Ian shrugged, “I don’t know, kid. If I was a betting man, I’d put money down on you. Wait actually, I am a betting man since I am putting the label’s money and my reputation behind you. By the way, just so we have full disclosure I am also assigned to Kris Allen and overseeing his album release. That is how I know exactly what is going on with him.”

Adam was confused but Ian continued, “If you found out, I didn’t want you thinking I was manipulating either one of you for my own purposes. Well, that isn’t exactly true since I am trying to make sure neither one of you fucks up your careers but the point is I am not screwing you to help him. I have several big clients assigned to me and the label felt given your connection to Kris Allen, I should just handle you too. You are lucky though because I am very good at my job and rarely do my clients fail to make it to the charts. You are actually my only newbie.”

“Is Allison assigned to you?”

“No, but I am taking an active role in her album because of you. I will make sure the single gets air play on the radios and arrange for one of the best video directors. The rest is up to the public. See, Adam, good things do happen to good people if they stay on target.”

Adam was pretty impressed and found himself liking Ian. However, he had finally learned not to shit where he slept so no matter what he had no intention of ever letting anything happen between them. Plus, although Ian was good looking he was not Adam’s type. He was too tall and muscular. Adam liked his men smaller and more southern. 

Adam went to New York and had a great time working in the studio with Nelly Furtado. In fact, Nelly recommended him to some other label artists and Adam ended up spending two months in New York. He felt a little said that Kris never bothered to contact him but was focused purely on living his dream. Ian called Adam back to LA because they were going to release the single featuring his duet and he needed to work on the video. 

Adam arrived back in LA and was surprised to see Ian meeting him at the airport, “Ian, I didn’t think label executives doubled as drivers. Is this a new cost saving plan?” 

Ian laughed as he helped Adam with his bags, “Actually, I only do this for the good looking clients.” Ian winked, “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself. Actually, I wanted to chat with you before you dealt with any media or industry people. The paparazzi found out Kris Allen filed for a divorce after he released his album last week. It is doing very well. Allison’s single is coming out in two weeks and the media will realize it was written by Kris. They will probably rehash the rumors about you two.”

 _Divorce!_ Adam was shocked that Kris actually followed through with filing for divorce. Adam was also surprised the label rather than Kris’ management team was involved, “Why isn’t Allison or Kris’ management team handling this?”

“Kris’ team is a bit incompetent. They never dealt with scandals from him before and they also don’t give a shit about you. Adam, you have real star potential and I think if packaged right you could be an international sensation and that is not my dick talking. Adam, I am the highest paid executive at the label and there is a real good reason why. I can spot talent and turn it into huge profits. I rarely get the chance to work with unknowns these days but that is actually my forte. If this single makes the top ten which it will, I am going to use that as leverage to release a solo single for you.”

Adam could not believe what he was hearing and prayed there was no catch, “Even if I never sleep with you?”

“I would never risk releasing a solo for a lay. I might let someone record a single but no way would I risk my reputation on a release. Adam, I like you and you are sexy as hell but I am doing this because I can make money off you. This is business plain and simple. You need to move on from your past and believe in your talent. Also, if the paparazzi bother you don’t give them anything to harm Kris or yourself. The party line is Kris gave the single to Allison and Kris agreed with Allison’s choice of singers since he had knew your talent from his play. The reason you left the theater was to relocate to Las Vegas because of a girlfriend or boyfriend.”

Adam didn’t like the idea of lying and certainly did not want to feign being a heterosexual, “If I have to lie, I will say boyfriend since I am too out to ever keep it a secret.”

“Good enough.”

Ian dropped him off at Allison’s house and mentioned he would drop by the video shoot. Allison was very excited about the video. They caught up with each other over dinner. Unable to resist, Adam asked Allison if she heard from Kris.

Allison rolled her eyes, “You both are like 12 year olds. Kris asked about you too. I had lunch with him last week. He is doing a mini promo tour for his album and will be gone for a few weeks. Good thing since we need to do this video and launch the single.”

“Did you know he filed for a divorce?”

“Everyone knows he filed for a divorce since the paparazzi found out. I think his wife leaked that information because she was photographed kissing one of her actor buddies at the beach. Now, she can claim they were separated and had intentions of divorcing for a while. I told Kris he should divorce her for adultery but I guess that would be like the kettle calling the pot black.”

Adam just went on with his questions since Allison was providing answers, “Is he living at his house?”

“No, he is in your old apartment. Katy is in the house. I think Kris likes the apartment better anyway. Are you two ever going to talk?”

“Eventually. We both agreed to not see each other until after Kris’ tour. The label does not want a scandal sabotaging Kris’ album sales or hurting me. Ian is willing to give me a shot at a single if this duet breaks the top ten.”

Allison raised an eyebrow, “Ian Crestman promised you a single? Interesting, he is actually a big deal and probably the second most powerful guy at the label. However, I told you he was gay and I hate to say it but he may just be trying to get in your pants.”

“Please, I am sure he has better-“

Allison rolled her eyes, “Really? Because it seems to me most of your problems stem from people trying to fuck you. Anyway, he is a good catch but just don’t put out until you have the single.”

Adam really hoped no one else would think his break was because of sex and that he could finally get past his bad reputation. It seemed whether he was guilty or not he always found himself in situations with compromising appearances. He really hoped Ian didn’t turn out to be another Jack.

*~*

Kris’ parents were not pleased to learn he filed for divorce through the media. His mother called him and was furious that neither he nor Katy had let them know beforehand. Kris explained that he was waiting to tell her in person and didn’t expect the media to get a hold of the story so quickly.

“Kris both you and Katy must have come to Arkansas to file, why didn’t you just tell us then?”

Kris hated that his mom was smart, “I didn’t want you and Dad to try and talk us out of it. It was a long time coming and there was nothing to salvage. Plus, we literally flew in, met with the judge, and flew out.”

“Kris, this is a marriage not a speeding ticket. I know there were some indiscretions but I thought you were going to work things out. No marriage is perfect. You and Katy were such a good match. Did you try going to counseling?”

This was exactly why he didn’t tell them, “It wouldn’t have helped. Katy and I were not as well suited as your think.”

“Did you already find another girl? Are you going to marry someone else is that why you rushed to divorce?”

Kris took a deep breath, “There is no other girl and there probably won’t be. Look, I discovered some things about myself and I think I want to try dating…boys.”

Kris heard his mother gasp, “Kris, are you taking drugs? Where is this coming from? You have never showed any interest in dating boys before now. Look, you are our son and we will always love you but I think you may just be over reacting. If you were gay, don’t you think you would have noticed before now?”

Kris wasn’t sure how to answer that question without admitting too much, “Well, I have wondered before now and this isn’t just a passing thought.”

“Kristopher Neil Allen, did you already have an affair with a man?”

“Does it matter?”

“It was that boy the media said seduces married men, wasn’t it?”

“Adam doesn’t seduce married men. He is very attractive and married men cheat. He didn’t seduce me or make me gay.”

“Are you still seeing this boy?”

“No, we called it quits until my divorce is final and I finish touring. The label doesn’t want any of this coming out and destroying album sales.”

“What does he get out of waiting?”

“Sanity. He doesn’t like being a secret and I think if we were to get back together I would have to come out as a gay man.”

His mother was quiet for a minute, “If that is the case, you better make sure you want to live your life as a gay man. More importantly, you better make sure you are actually gay and not just experimenting. Sometimes, people can get confused. You know your cousin had a lesbian relationship after an abusive marriage but then went back to men. Maybe this guy is just a fluke.”

“Maybe but it really felt right. More right than any other time I was with someone even Katy.”

“All I am saying is you are a celebrity and that means you don’t get to make too many mistakes. If you come out as a gay man for this guy and it doesn’t work, what happens then? Just think things through is all I am saying.”

“So you and Dad won’t disown me if I decide to be gay?”

“Is it really a decision?”

Kris wasn’t sure how to answer that question, “Well, I could continue to fake it…”

“Kris, all I ask is you treat people right, strive to be a good person and try and find happiness. Also, that you come home once and a while and visit us. I am going to give Katy a call and see how she is doing. Does she know about you liking men?”

“Yes and she knows about the affair.”

“That’s good at least I don’t have to feign ignorance. I hate to see you get hurt and I think if the media gets a hold of this story it will hurt. It was so much easier before you went through puberty. Anyway, I love you and I know you will do the right thing. Why don’t you come home for a few weeks and visit?”

“I wish I could but I am doing a publicity tour and then I am going on a nationwide tour.”

“Well, maybe staying busy is for the best. You need to wait until your divorce finalizes before you start dating anyway. Being gay is no excuse for adultery.”

“I know and I am taking a break from all relationships. I will call you when I find out when we will be near Conway. Thanks for not freaking out over the phone.”

“Your father is in the next room watching the game and I didn’t want to disturb him. However, he is also angry that you didn’t tell us about the divorce. I won’t say anything about your experimentation but I don’t think he will be as shocked as you think. We aren’t the sheltered southern bumpkins you seem to think we are and just maybe we have lived a little.”

Kris felt a little chagrined but couldn’t help goading his mother, “Really? You think Dad tested the waters with men?”

Kim Allen snorted, “Stop trying to shock me. Actually, he was the one that thought there was probably a grain of truth to those stories that came out when you supposedly kissed that man in a club. Let me guess, the story was true.”

Kris didn’t say anything so his mother continued, “When you are ready, give your father a call. In the meantime, be good and try to stop getting on TMZ. With you cluttering up the show, how am I supposed to figure out if Kanye and Kim are still together?” 

Kris hung up feeling a bit better that at least being gay didn’t mean he’d be an orphan. Kris poured himself a drink and decided from here on out he would start acting like a sane person. He would abide by the label’s requirement that he stay in the closet to the public, wait to sleep with men until his divorce finalized and leave Adam alone until he could engage in an open affair. 

The next day Kris began his promo tour. He decided to just ignore Cale. He might have eventually forgiven him for sleeping with Katy but he would never forgive him for his lies, manipulation, and attempts to hurt Adam. Thus, the promo tour lacked the fun he usually had with the band. _Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad to lose the career after all_.

Allison’s single came out and was well received. Kris was happy she finally was able to break the billboard’s top ten. Kris was also happy for Adam. Kris received an invite to attend a private screening of Allison’s new video. Allison told him there would only be about 100 people there and no media. Kris decided to go since technically he was not seeing Adam “in public”.

On the day of the party he met with Ian to solidify the next single that would be released off his album. Kris was excited since another single would help his concerts sell out. Ian asked him how everything was going with Cale. Kris shrugged, “I ignore him and he ignores me. I would prefer he was out of the band and I think the tension will show through our performance but other than that fine. I think he might be looking for another band so maybe if he lands another gig he will just quit on his own.”

Ian frowned, “That wouldn’t be good since he might be tempted to sell stories to the public without the fear of getting fired hanging over his head. He is under contract with us and we should keep it that way. Patience. Once the tour is over, Allison’s album goes platinum and Adam does a solo single, you can come out.”

Kris thought that sounded like a long time away, “I want to see Adam again. We have a lot of unfinished business that can’t wait years.”

Ian shook his head, “Kris, I know you like Adam and you want to be with him but maybe it just isn’t meant to be. He was your first guy, right?”

Kris nodded wondering where Ian was going with this discussion. Ian continued, “Maybe you are putting him a pedestal because he is safe and familiar. You are coming out of a failed marriage, he has had a string of bad relationships, I think this cool off period is necessary for both of you. By the way, if Allison invited you to her premier party I think you should skip it. If you really care about Adam, let him have his moment.”

Kris felt sad with Ian’s words but saw the sense in them. He decided to skip the party after all and just stayed home. The next day Allison sent him an email saying he really missed out on a good time and sent a link to her Facebook. Kris went to her page and looked through the pictures. Adam looked amazing of course and it looked like the party was a blast. Kris got to the last few pictures and did a double take. Sure enough there was a picture of Adam kissing Ian on the lips and another one where Ian had his arm around Adam resting on the back of the couch. Kris was livid that he let Ian push him out of the picture just to jump Adam’s bones.

No way was he going to let that letch use Adam. _How could Adam be so stupid to sleep with the executive at a major label?_ Kris was so angry he couldn’t even think rationally. He headed over to Allison’s house to find out what exactly happened at this party and if Adam was dating Ian.

Kris banged on the door until a pissed off, hung over Allison answered the door, “Kris, you are ten hour late for my party. Go away.”

“Where is Adam? Did he go home with Ian? I can’t believe after everything that happened he is still being a player. Did you know he was fucking Ian Crestman?”

Allison just shook her head and let the door open all the way. Kris saw Adam standing there looking hurt and angry. Kris felt a little bad, “Adam.”

“Kris, what is wrong with you? We aren’t dating, remember. Let me remind you that you signed a contract specifically to keep me away so you could sell records and pretend not to be gay. What is your obsession with me not having a sex life? You don’t pay me anymore to be abstinent so it is non of your fucking business who I sleep with so go home before you tarnish your perfect image.”

Kris became livid especially since he only agreed to stay away to help Adam! “I agreed to stay away from you to give you a shot at the music industry. I didn’t want what happened to you in musical theater to happen to you in the music industry. Now you are ruining that by sleeping with that snake, Ian.”

Adam seemed a little skeptical, “You were staying away from me for my sake? Your million dollar career didn’t factor into the decision?”

Kris wanted to be honest, “It was a factor but not as much as you think. Adam, I really care about you and I have never had anyone turn my life so upside down before. Trust me if I thought all I had to lose was my career then I would have gone full steam ahead. However, it was your future too that would have been crushed and I didn’t want to risk that when we could wait and maybe have it all.”

Adam still seemed to be questioning Kris’ motives, “So after your divorce finalizes you are going to come out and start acting like a sane person?”

Kris laughed, “Well, I am thinking of coming out but I am not sure I will ever be sane around you. You think you could get past my craziness?”

Adam hesitated, “Most of it but I won’t be with someone that doesn’t trust me or lies to me.” 

“I just worry about you and don’t trust other people like Ian around you. However, you are right you deserve to be treated better and I promise if you ever give me a second chance I won’t waste it. Look, we both agreed to wait a year and you are of course free to date who you want but I am not sure Ian is a good choice.”

Adam just rolled his eyes, “Kris, you are doing it again. I realize I have made a lot of stupid decisions with men, present company included, but I am capable of learning from past mistakes. For the record, Ian and I are not together. What made you think we were? Are you assuming that is the only reason he is letting me do a single?”

Actually Kris hadn’t but the two together but…Kris shook his head, “No, I know you are talented and he can make money off you. I just think you are too beautiful for your own good and he may have used it as leverage. Plus, I am sure an out and proud, good looking man might have some allure.”

Adam laughed, “Really, because you of all people should know I like my boys crazy. Kris, I am really taking a hiatus from men so Ian is not in the cards.”

Kris wasn’t sure he heard Adam right, “You are going to be abstinent for a year?”

Reality seemed to dawn on Adam and he frowned, “A year is a long time.”

Kris nodded, “A really long time.” Kris feeling really bold reached into his pocket and took out his apartment keys. He had Adam’s old key on his ring and slid it off. He held it out to Adam, “In case of an emergency.”

Adam looked and Kris and gave him a 1000 mega-watt smile before taking the key, “Just in case…”


End file.
